Cabin Fever
by Black Angel
Summary: Max and Logan were planing a long, romantic, relaxing trip to Albuquerque. Unfortunately fate had other plans *COMPLETE*
1. Default Chapter

CABIN FEVER  
  
Author: Sarah (Black Angel)  
Rating: R (For now)  
Summary: Logan and Max were planing a long, romantic, peaceful trip but it's just not gonna happen.  
Feedback: PLEASE! Use the little blue box or email me black_4ngel@hotmail.com  
Author's Note: English is not my first language. I know my spelling and grammar suck.  
Also, I made the characters a little... naive or maybe dense to meet the story's purpose.  
  
  
  
_________________  
  
  
"See? I told you the chair was a good idea" Max rolled on her back and stretched like a cat.  
  
"The chair was great but did we absolutely had to end up on the floor? My back is killing me" Logan said and rubbed his lower back.  
  
"Well if your computer chair didn't move so much everything would've been fine but MY back was getting slammed against the edge of the desk with each thrust" She smiled and rested her chin on his muscular chest.  
Logan reached around her and rubbed her back.  
  
"Seriously Logan, are you ok?" She was concerned for him. Maybe he was overdoing it, his legs weren't that strong yet.  
  
"I'm fine, are YOU ok?" He traced her barcode with his fingertips and held her closer.  
  
"Yeah" Max loved having Logan take care of her. She felt cherish when she was with him.  
  
"I'm sorry we can't say the same thing about your chair" Logan glanced at the discarded chair and groaned. One of the armrests had fallen off, two of the five wheels were twisted and another one was missing.   
'What the hell am I gonna tell Bling?'  
  
"How did that happen?" Logan wondered out loud.  
  
"Well, I guess I really am a flexible girl."  
  
Logan laughed "Wanna test that flexibility of yours again?" Logan raised his left eyebrow and gave her a sexy look. She giggled like a schoolgirl and kissed his chest.  
  
"Maybe we should move to the bed, I don't want you to get hurt"  
Max sat up but Logan wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist to prevent her from moving away.  
  
"Or maybe you should stop worrying so much" He kissed her neck and shoulders lightly, making Max sigh.  
  
"Did you come up with an excuse for missing work?" He asked between kisses.   
  
"Chicken pox, Normal won't wanna be anywhere around me for at least a week"  
  
Logan chucked "Sometimes that guy can be such a freak"  
  
"Sometimes? You don't know my boss well enough"  
  
"I know one of them well enough and he told me that he wants to grab you and kiss you and make love to you until you drop" Logan said in a husky voice.  
  
"Really?" Max bit her lower lip  
  
"Really" Logan kissed her earlobe  
  
"Then what the hell am I doing here with you when I can be banging the gong non stop with Normal?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Max was on her feet and running before Logan could even process the joke but once he did he chased her around the computer room playfully until she allowed him to catch up. He grabbed her from behind and pressed his naked body against hers. Her body responded to the feeling and she groaned, pressing her body harder against his.  
  
"Mmm Logan I..."  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Max groaned and untangled herself from him.  
  
"Where is my beeper?" she asked, looking around the room. She picked up her underwear and slipped it on, then she tossed Logan his pants and was just about to put on her top when Logan stopped her. He placed his fingers on her neck lightly  
  
"What's wrong?" Max asked. Logan's eyes were filled with love   
  
"I gave you a hickey"   
  
Max smiled and placed her hand over his.   
It wasn't unusual for Logan to leave a small mark on her body. Sometimes they were hickeys, other times they were light bite marks. She liked them, they reminded her of him.  
The only problem was her shirt. It wasn't a turtleneck so she was going to need an awful lot of makeup to cover that thing up.  
  
The beeper beeped again and she ran to the hall trying to locate the small device before it stopped beeping.  
  
"Aha!" She found the beeper under the couch, next to her pants.  
  
"Oh Shit!" Max grabbed her pants and slipped them on quickly  
  
"What's wrong?" Logan asked. He was standing under the doorframe wearing only his pants. He still looked flushed and sweaty.  
  
"I was supposed to meet Original Cindy for lunch an hour ago! Now she is pissed and so is Normal. I'm so late for work"  
  
"Hey that reminds me, I made you lunch." Logan walked over to the fridge.  
  
"Oh Logan I really don't have time..." Max stopped when she saw the sandwich that Logan had made for her.  
  
"You can eat it on your way" He handed it to her   
  
"Thanks! You always think of everything. That's why I love you so much" She took the plastic bag from him.  
  
"Only because of that? I have to improve my lover's skills."  
Max whacked his shoulder playfully and turned away from him. He came up behind her and whispered on her ear "I love you too angel" Max smiled.  
  
"You should put your shirt on if you don't want Bling to know what we've been up to" Logan looked down and saw the scratch marks on his chest, he probably had them on his back too.  
  
"Well, if the ruined chair doesn't give us away this certainly will" He chucked and went to find his shirt.  
  
"I think I saw it somewhere on your desk" Max yelled after him, then she got to work covering up the hickey.  
  
She stood in front of the mirror in the exact same place where she and Logan had stood a little over a year ago. She was concentrating so hard in covering the hickey that she didn't notice the black figure standing just a few feet away from her.  
  
Max closed her eyes and remembered the feel of Logan's warm breath against her neck unaware of the approaching figure.  
  
The man in black touched her shoulder. Max jumped and almost immediately assumed a fighting position. She knew Logan's touch well and that certainly wasn't it.  
  
"Zack?" Max panicked "how long have you been standing there?"  
  
"I just came in. You're slipping Maxie"  
  
'Thank God he didn't walk in while Logan and I were banging the gong. That would've been embarrassing.'  
  
"What are you doing here Zack?"   
  
"Came to take you away. We have to leave now"  
  
Max gave him a look that clearly established her disapproval "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not leaving?"  
  
"Max? I was just thinking that maybe..." Logan stopped when he realized that she wasn't alone. He was suddenly very aware of his flushed, sweaty skin  
  
"...you shouldn't come and help me with my therapy on your lunch break" He quickly recovered from the shock of seeing Zack. 'God if that guy knew that I'm sleeping with his sister he would probably kill me on the spot'  
  
Logan hoped that Zack would buy his load of crap, although he doubted that an engineered killing machine with a love for his sister that Logan was sure went beyond sibling's love would be so dense but apparently his unconditional love for Max was Zack's unspoken weakness and he barely registered Logan's words.  
  
"Max this time we really have to leave. Renfro is planning on looking for you in every corner of this city. She's running an operation that starts tomorrow night and goes on for at least a week. She's combing every inch of this fucking place and you're not gonna be here for him to capture you! Now you can leave Seattle on your own two feet or in my arms but you are leaving either way so make your pick"  
  
"This only lasts for a week or so?" Max asked  
  
"Yeah, you can come back afterwards if you want" 'Maybe if you spend a week with me it'll be enough to convince you to stay for ever Maxie' Zack thought.  
  
"And this whole thing starts tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you sure? Is your source reliable?"  
  
"Completely"  
  
"Well then there is nothing for you to worry about"  
  
"You're coming with me?" Zack couldn't believe how easy it was  
  
"No" Zack's face fell  
  
"No?"  
  
"No, Logan and I are leaving for Albuquerque tomorrow morning. We're doing... some Eyes Only work and we'll be away for a week. Problem solved"  
  
Zack couldn't believe his plan had backfired. He tried to come up with an excuse quickly.  
  
"No, you have to come with me so that I can keep an eye on you. Logan can go to Albuquerque on his own, he doesn't need you anymore, he can use his own legs"  
  
Was he babbling? Max frowned. What was going on? It was almost as if Zack wanted her to go with him instead of with Logan  
  
"Zack I..."  
  
"Why don't you come with us?" Logan interrupted  
  
"WHAT?" Both Max and Zack asked in unison  
  
"Come with us. That way you can keep an eye on her and we can... 'Still have a shot at that romantic vacation we've been planning for so long' (sigh)... go on with our plans."  
  
"I..." Zack started to say but Logan cut him off  
  
"You can ask Original Cindy and Kendra to come with us Max."  
  
"Well it might be cool to go on a ski trip with those two, I don't think Kendra has ever left Seattle"  
'I can't believe I'm even considering this! Oh well our romantic vacation is already ruined, might as well do something productive with the cabin'  
  
"Then it's settled, we're all going to Albuquerque for a week"  
  
Zack kept shaking his head. 'How did this happen? I was supposed to take Max away from this asshole and now I'm gonna spend a week with him? This has to be a nightmare!'  
  
"Well, gotta blaze. I have to run this idea by Original Cindy. Maybe now she'll forgive me for skipping lunch. See ya guys later!"  
Max walked to the door and stopped  
  
"Zack, do you have a place to crash tonight?"  
  
'Maybe if I stay with her tonight I can talk some sense into her' Zack thought  
  
"No"  
  
"Logan is it ok if he crashes here? I have some thing to discuss with the girls... sort of a girl's night out"  
  
"Well... sure, no problem. Let me walk you downstairs! Zack, make yourself at home"  
  
Logan and Max left, leaving a very confused Zack behind.  
  
**************  
  
"Are you insane?" Both Max and Logan asked at the same time once the door closed behind them.  
  
"How could you invite Zack to come along? This was supposed to be a romantic trip and unless you're planning on a threesome with my brother I don't see that happening"  
  
Logan made a face at the idea of a threesome  
  
"Well he was going to drag you away! It seemed like the only choice at the time. Anyway why is he crashing at my place tonight! You know that we don't get along"  
  
"Well you should've thought of that before you asked him to go with us! I have to take the girls shopping! Assuming of course that they agree to go and they better or we are going to spend an uncomfortable weekend together"  
  
"Fine! Just go ask them. I'll figure out a way to get three more sector passes"  
  
"Fine, I'll see you later"  
  
"Ok"  
  
The elevator doors opened and Max turned to leave. Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. His mouth descended over hers and they shared a heated kiss.  
  
"I love you"  
"I love you too baby"  
  
The metallic doors closed behind her. 'Ok now what the hell am I gonna do with Zack all afternoon?'  
  
***********  
  
"GOING WERE?"   
  
"Shh! If Normal hears my plan then it's not gonna happen"  
  
"Do you really want us on your vacation with your rich boyfriend?"  
  
"He is not my boyfriend and yes, I want you along. My brother is coming as well."  
  
"But girl Original Cindy has got no proper wardrobe and I'm pretty sure Kendra has no winter clothes either"  
  
Max could see Original Cindy getting excited  
  
"That's not a problem. I can do some stunts at the crash tonight, win some cash. We can go to a casino or something and go shopping tomorrow morning"  
  
"It might work"   
  
"It will! Now I'm gonna act all sick and tomorrow we'll call Normal and tell him that I've got chicken pox and that you've been exposed."  
  
"Sounds like a plan!"  
  
'This is gonna be an interesting trip' Max thought.  
  
"Hey girl what happened to your neck? Is that a bruise or something?"  
  
"Yeah!" Max quickly answered "Just a nasty bruise" Her hand went to her neck and she smiled.  
  
  
  
______________________  
  
  
Did you like it? Did you hate it? This is obviously just the first chapter. Things are gonna get pretty mixed up and hopefully fun on future chapters but please REVIEW and tell me what you think.  



	2. The Trip

CABIN FEVER - THE TRIP  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
I'm using the song Hot Boyz. If you saw the episode Meow, that song was the one that you were hearing in most of the scenes.  
_________________________  
  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Logan was tapping his foot against Zack's plastic chair. Finally he took out his cell phone and dialed a number  
'I know we agreed never to use the cell phones during the day but we're gonna miss our plane' He thought while waiting for Max to answer.  
  
**  
  
Ring Ring Ring  
  
Max groaned in frustration. She reached inside her backpack for her cell phone.  
  
"We're on our way!" She screamed into the phone. Logan had to hold his away from his ear.  
  
"How far away are you?"   
  
"Bout a block, we'll be there in a minute ok?"  
  
"Ok but hurry!"  
  
Max hung up. Original Cindy and Kendra were staring at her.  
  
"What?" Max asked  
  
"When did you get a cell phone and how come we don't have your number?" Original Cindy asked  
  
"Logan gave me this phone a while ago and you don't have the number because I use it for business!"   
  
"Yeah right, anyway we're here" Kendra opened the door and stepped out, she grabbed her luggage and handed Max her small suitcase. Max took the rest of the suitcases out and headed towards the airport's main entrance.  
  
"There you are! What the hell took you so long? You know Max there's a reason why you're supposed to be at the airport an hour before your flight!" Logan said immediately after he spotted the three girls walking through the doors.   
  
The girls went to check their bags. Original Cindy had one huge suitcase and a small bag with her, Kendra had two medium suitcases and a small one and Max had a big one and a medium one.  
  
"I thought you packed light" Logan whispered to her  
  
"Well winter clothes take up a lot of space and this bag" she pointed to the medium one "is only half full, I couldn't find a smaller one"  
  
Logan and Zack followed the girls. They checked the big bags and kept the small ones, Max also decided to keep the medium one with her.  
  
Since they were already late they rushed through the metal detector. Zack, Kendra and Original Cindy went through with no problem but Logan had to remove his belt, which caused some giggles from a couple of young girls that had obviously been checking him and Zack out.   
  
Max placed her bag on the small x-ray band but the bag was too big to go through the device.  
  
"You have to check this bag" The police officer said  
  
"Aw c'm on, we don't have time for this!"  
  
"Then I'll have someone check it for you. Hey Mickey you busy?"  
  
"No!" Max said "You people are just gonna loose my suitcase!" She was ready to jump on top of the guy and rip his head off but Logan's gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her. He gave her a warning look and she sighed.  
  
"Fine but if that bag is not on MY plane by takeoff someone is gonna be in a hell lot of trouble!" She warned.   
  
***  
  
"Ok guys, I managed to get five tickets, unfortunately they are not together. I have two first class together, two coach together and one coach next to a window." Logan looked at the five tickets and waited for someone to make a suggestion.  
  
"Logan, you and Max should take the first class tickets. After all, this was originally your trip and you are paying for it so it's only fair." Kendra said. Zack had been silent through the whole ordeal but the idea of his Maxie and Logan alone in a private part of the plane was too much.  
  
"Well Kendra maybe you and Original Cindy should take the first class since you have never been on a plane before" Zack quickly suggested but neither one of the girls were comfortable taking the first class tickets so in the end Kendra's suggestion won.  
  
They boarded the plane quickly and sat down on their respective seats.  
  
"What took you so long to get here anyway?" Logan asked Max  
  
"Well, Normal was being an ass! He asked for a doctor's note if we wanted to keep our jobs. I tried calling you but you weren't home and your cell phone wasn't on. Where were you anyway?"   
  
"Zack and I had to get the extra sector passes"  
  
Max smiled "Are you and my brother getting along?"  
  
Logan shook his head "Not at all, we had seven fights in about two hours, you're lucky I'm still alive!"  
  
"What were the fights about?" Max asked. She felt the airplane move and heard Kendra's shriek. She laughed and turned back to Logan.  
  
"Well, one of them was about whether we should go to Albuquerque or not. Zack won that fight so we're not going to Albuquerque, we're going to a small town called Angel Fire, it's really close but far enough from the military base."  
  
"Zack won that fight? How did that happen?" Max teased  
  
"Hey, I can sacrifice my ego for your safety" Logan kissed her nose.  
  
"Aw you're so sweet" She captured his lips with hers and kissed him gently. When they came up for air She rested her head on his shoulder and he toyed with her soft hair.  
  
"My angel, I'll rather kill myself than put you in any kind of risk"  
Max smiled "Don't you dare!" She said playfully.  
  
"Logan I love you"  
"I love you too angel"  
  
They slept peacefully in each other's arms for the rest of the flight.  
  
**************  
  
Max stared at the same umbrella for the tenth time.  
  
"Just forget it boo, it's not gonna magically appear" Original Cindy was sitting on her suitcase  
  
"I knew they were going to loose my bag! I'm gonna kick their asses when I get back I swear!"  
  
"Max calm down!" Zack patted her shoulder "We can't attract attention"  
  
Max knew he was right so he tried taking deep breaths.  
  
"Hey, any luck?" Logan was walking towards them  
  
"No, my bag is officially lost. How about you?"  
  
Logan held up a bunch of papers and a key "I got an explorer"  
  
"That'll do." Zack snatched the car key from Logan's hand and walked away.  
  
"We should report your missing bag" Kendra said  
  
"Na, I'm never gonna get it back anyway, we'll just loose another hour. Let's just go"  
  
They all went to the parking lot. A black explorer was waiting for them.  
  
"Black?" Zack shook his head "Could it seem more suspicious?"  
  
"Are you always this paranoid?" Logan shot back  
  
"So now I can't be concerned for the safety of my sister?"  
  
"The safety of your...? You know I'd rather die than see Max suffer!"  
  
"Hey guys stop it! Stop it right now!" Max stepped in between Zack and Logan because Zack looked ready to kill him.  
  
"Now nothing is gonna happen to me ok? I can take care of myself! Now let's go, I'm hungry"  
  
"Her safety?" Kendra asked Original Cindy  
  
"I'll explain later" She answered   
  
Zack was just about to climb into the driver's seat when Logan stopped him  
  
"Do you have any idea of where we're going?" Logan asked. Zack tossed him the key.  
  
"Thank you" Logan got in and opened the passenger's door for Max from the inside. Original Cindy sat between Kendra and Zack.  
  
"I think there is an old Mc Donald's around here somewhere" Logan drove away in search for a fast food restaurant.  
  
***********  
  
"Ok so I'll have seven Big Macs with cheese, five orders of fries, five sodas, four apple pies and two sundaes." Logan recited  
  
"Anything else?" The lady asked  
  
"Max how can you eat so much and stay so thin?" Kendra asked   
  
"I exercise" Max answered matter of factually  
  
"Ok, here we go" Logan distributed the food, Zack and Max had two burgers, fries, a sundae and an apple pie each. Kendra hadn't ordered a pie.  
  
"Max was there anything important on your bag?" Logan asked between bites.   
  
"Well, just my pills"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, look inside my bag."  
  
"Which bag?" Max asked  
  
"The one by your feet"  
  
Max held her burger with one hand and balanced her fries between her legs. With her free hand she rummaged around his bag and came up with two bottles of Tryptophan.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"You think I would take you on a trip without taking extra Tryptophan? Not after our last experience"   
  
"I've got some too Maxie, that's not a problem" Zack said. He searched his jacket pocket and showed her a half-full bottle. His seizures were not as frequent as Max's so he really didn't need the pills that much.  
  
"You have a neurological condition too?" Kendra asked  
  
"Hum yeah, it's a family thing." Zack answered.  
  
Everyone was silent for a minute.  
  
"Hey, how bout some music?" Logan asked  
  
"I'll check your CD's" Max dug into his bag again and took out a bunch of CD's. She chose one and popped it into the stereo. Missy Elliot's voice sounded all over the car.  
  
"I didn't know you owned this kind of CD's Logan" Original Cindy smiled  
  
"He doesn't, that's mine" Max said and turned up the volume. Original Cindy raised an eyebrow but kept quiet.  
  
  
**********  
  
Max was bored. She turned around and found Kendra resting her head against the door and Original Cindy resting against Kendra. They were both asleep. Zack's head was thrown back, his eyes were closed. He might have been asleep.  
  
Max decided to have some fun. Logan was tapping his fingers against the wheel in time with the music. "Hot boy" was playing and Max got an idea. She checked that everyone had their seatbelts on and then placed her hand on Logan's knee. Logan smiled and looked through the mirror to make sure that everyone was asleep or at least pretending to be.  
  
What's your name, cause I'm impressed?  
Can you treat me good, I won't settle for less  
You a hot boy, a rock boy  
A fun toy, tote a glock boy  
Where you live, is it by yourself?  
Can I move with you, do you need some help?  
I cook boy, I'll give you more  
I'm a fly girl, and I like those  
  
He took Max's hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. He let go of her hand for a second to make a turn and Max took that opportunity to slide her hand further up and cup him.   
Logan yelped and lost control of the wheel, quickly getting it back but not before slamming everyone against the doors.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Zack yelled from the back seat. Original Cindy was sprawled over him, trying to regain her balance.  
  
"Logan did you fall asleep on the wheel?" Kendra asked, she rubbed her elbow and Original Cindy rubbed her stomach where Kendra's elbow had hurt her.  
  
Logan glared at Max, she was trying so hard not to laugh that she was turning red.  
  
"Hum maybe I should drive Logan, you seem to be pretty... distracted"   
  
Logan opened the door and stepped out, Max did the same.  
They met at the front of the car.  
  
  
"Try to hide the evidence baby" Max whispered and pointed at his arousal  
  
"Payback is gonna be a bitch" Logan whispered back  
  
"Oh I'm not worried, I don't get distracted that easily"  
  
************  
  
"How could you not see the hole? It takes up half of the fucking road!" Zack tried pushing the car but the hole was too deep.  
  
"Well, I'm tired!" Max tried to come up with an excuse  
  
"You are never that tired"  
  
"Well it's dark out here and it's raining, I didn't see it!"  
  
"You have night vision!" Zack exclaimed loudly  
  
"Night vision?" Kendra asked. She was still inside the car with Logan and Original Cindy  
  
"Night vision... goggles! Cool stuff, you should try them some time!" Logan got out of the car and was by Max's side in a second.  
  
"Keep it down guys, Kendra is asking questions."  
  
"Max, let's just lift this thing, you can come up with an excuse later" Zack pleaded  
  
"No, it's hard to keep stuff from her as it is, I don't need her to get suspicious at our freaky strength ok?"  
  
Zack sighed "Well, maybe if we stick some rocks under the wheel we can get it to turn or something."  
  
"Great!" Max grabbed a couple of rocks and twigs, she put them on the puddle of mud under the wheel  
  
"This is absolutely disgusting!" Max whipped her dirty hands on her pants.  
  
"Ok Logan, tell one of the girls to step on the accelerator gently" Zack said stepping back a little  
  
Logan tapped on the window and asked Kendra to move to the driver's seat and step on the accelerator. She climbed into it and dug her foot into the pedal sending mud flying in every direction.  
  
Logan cringed "Hum, I think they got the car out"  
He climbed into the back seat with the girls.  
  
Zack opened the driver's seat and got in, then he said without even bothering to turn around "do I need to explain the meaning of the word lightly to you?"  
  
Zack and Max were covered in mud from head to toe and Max looked pissed. She slammed the passenger's door shut and the whole car shook with the strength of the impact  
  
"Max I..."  
"Shut up Logan"  
  
Logan held his hands up in resignation and kept quiet for the rest of the ride but he couldn't wipe the smug smile from his face.  
'Payback is a bitch'  
  
______________________  
  
Thank you so much everyone that reviewed the last chapter, I promise I'll post the next one soon and I'll try to give Zack something else to do even though the story will still be pretty Max/Logan centered.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! I'm a very insecure person (this is a little bit embarassing to admit but it's true) so the reviews really encourage me 


	3. The Cabin

Cabin Fever 3  
  
THE CABIN  
  
_______________________  
  
  
"Make a left turn here" Logan indicated Zack "Ok, stop by that house over there" He did and Logan hopped out of the car. He walked to the door and knocked but no one answered.  
  
"Damn it!" He kicked the door  
  
"What's wrong?" Max asked. She had followed him to the door  
  
"We're late, the place is already closed. We were supposed to pick up the key to the cabin here"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll just pick the cabin's lock and we can get the key tomorrow" Max reassured him  
  
"Fine, let's go"  
  
*************  
  
"This looks... cozy" Max said once she got the door open. The cabin was more like a hotel suit. There were twelve cabins in the building, one on top of the other and each cabin took up a whole floor.   
  
The "cabin" had two bedrooms, a living room with a fold out couch, a kitchen and two bathrooms, one of them was small and the other was bigger but in the main bedroom. Each bedroom had a small fireplace and there was a big one in the living room.  
  
"Hum guys, what about the sleeping arrangements?" Original Cindy asked  
  
"I'll take the couch" Zack and Max immediately said  
  
"Maybe I should take the couch and you guys can room together" Logan said with extreme effort  
  
"Ew, brother and sister sharing a bed? That's sick!" Kendra exclaimed  
  
"What?" Zack frowned  
  
"I'm sorry I just had a bad experience with an ex boyfriend that slept in the same bed as his sister and one day I walked in and they were..."  
  
"Ok stop! I don't wanna know the details of your ex boyfriend's twisted relationships" Max interrupted. Logan secretly thanked Kendra's weird way of seeing things.  
  
Original Cindy checked out the rooms and came back with a smile on her face "One of the rooms has two double beds, us girls can get that room, Logan can get the main bedroom and Zack can sleep on the couch" She announced.  
Max was sort of disappointed. She wanted to share a room with Logan.  
  
"Well, I'm taking a bath" She said and grabbed her bag "Oh shit!"  
  
"What?" Logan asked  
  
"My pj and bathrobe were on the other suitcase, along with my toothbrush and hairbrush and shampoo..."  
  
"Don't worry" Logan was trying to start the fire in the big fireplace "Just borrow one of my sweat shirts. I'll see if there are any stores nearby and get you a toothbrush ok?"  
  
Max smiled "Did you pack your big gray sweat shirt?" She asked   
  
"I did" Logan answered  
  
"Really? That old thing?"  
  
"Hey! It's my favorite sweat shirt!"   
  
"I know but it's so old, I can't believe you still wear it" Max grabbed his bag and took it to his bedroom  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower too" Zack said and walked to the small bathroom.  
  
After a few minutes Logan heard a yelp coming from his bathroom, seconds later Max was storming out of his room wrapped in a very small towel. She knocked on the bathroom's door  
  
"Zack! There's not enough hot water for both of us and I called the shower first!"  
  
Zack opened the door. He was wearing only his tight black pants. Kendra bit her lip at the sight  
  
"Well then take your shower! Just don't be a woman and hurry up" Max walked away smiling.  
  
Zack was not comfortable knowing that Max was parading in front of Logan wearing only a towel.  
  
Logan grabbed his jacket "I'll go downstairs and look for a store" He left quickly, trying to hide his arousal  
  
**************  
  
Logan knocked on the cabin's door a few minutes later. Original Cindy got up from her spot on the floor near the fire and opened the door.  
  
"Did you find any stores open?" Max came out of his room wearing his gray sweatshirt. Logan swallowed and tried not to look at her beautiful legs or her dripping wet hair.  
  
"No, I'm sorry it's just a very small town and I couldn't exactly find a seven eleven down the street"  
  
"Well now what?" Max plopped down on the couch next to Zack, her wet, tangled hair covered her eyes  
  
"Borrow my toothbrush, we'll get you one tomorrow morning" Logan offered.   
  
Max smiled "Thanks" She walked back to his bedroom and Logan followed her.  
  
He changed into sweats while she brushed her teeth. Then he motioned for her to sit in front of him on his bed and grabbed his hairbrush.   
  
He brushed her hair lovingly, enjoying the feeling of the long, soft strands between his fingers  
  
"Logan, I'm sorry for distracting you while you were driving"  
  
"I'm sorry too" He placed the brush aside and rubbed her strong shoulders  
"I just whish we could finish what you started" He parted her hair and kissed her neck  
  
"Oh so do I" She turned around and kissed him softly  
  
There was a knock on the door. They both groaned and ended the kiss  
  
"You guys decent?" Original Cindy asked  
  
"Come in" Max answered and stood up  
  
"Zack discovered a DVD and some movies in the living room, I'm making popcorn. Care to join us?"  
  
"Sure!" Max left the room quickly and followed Original Cindy to the kitchen  
  
"I'll be with you as soon as I take a shower" Logan said 'A very very cold one' he thought heading to the bathroom  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Max sat next to Zack on the couch, Original Cindy sat by her feet and held the popcorn, Kendra was lying next to her on her back  
  
"What movie did you pick?" Max asked  
  
"The shining" Zack answered in a spooky voice "I heard it was a popular scary movie before the pulse"  
  
"It was" Logan said, he had finished his shower and was standing behind Max. He turned off the lights and went to sit next to her. The cabin was pretty warm so he was wearing sweat pants and a tight shirt. Max bit her lip when he sat next to her and 'accidentally' rubbed his tight against hers.  
  
"I saw it as a kid, had trouble going to sleep for at least a week" Logan took some popcorn form the bowl on Cindy's lap and sat back to enjoy the movie.  
  
About halfway through the movie during a particularly bloody scene Logan glanced around to see what everyone was doing.   
  
Zack was watching calmly and unaffected. He was, after all, a soldier and soldiers don't get scared that easily. Kendra was clutching Original Cindy's arm, they both seemed truly spooked. Max was trying to keep her cool but the scenes were really brutal and the poor girls were so young.  
  
Logan took her hand in his and Max leaned a little bit closer to him, she discovered that she actually felt safe in his arms. Safe from what? She had no idea but she just felt... good.  
  
When the movie ended everyone left to his or her respective rooms. Max had to fight the urge to kiss Logan goodnight.  
  
The girls closed the door to their room behind them and sat down to chat.  
  
"Ok Max, spill it!" Original Cindy was looking at her expectantly  
  
"Spill what?" Max asked innocently  
  
"How long have you and rich boy over there been banging the gong?"  
  
"Girls, I told you! We're not..."  
  
"Oh Max," Kendra interrupted "we're not blind! You can try to hide your relationship from us but you two can't help the easiness that comes with being a couple"  
  
"What easiness?" Max asked  
  
"Aw c'm on! The guy buys you medicine" Original Cindy stated  
  
"He cares about my health" Max argued  
  
"You know his wardrobe"  
  
"I spend an awful lot of time at his place"  
  
"You borrowed his toothbrush"  
  
"Well... I crash at his place a lot" Max didn't know how to answer that one  
  
"So? Do you always use his toothbrush?"  
  
"No, I've got my own"  
  
"You've got your own toothbrush at his place?" Kendra asked  
  
"Yeah! Look guys, nothing is going on between us, we're just very good friends"  
  
"What ever you say boo" Original Cindy changed into her nightgown "And besides, what were you two going to do all alone in a cabin for a week"  
  
"He has some... family business to attend to"   
  
"And how come we haven't heard from his family?"  
  
"We just got here!" Max argued  
  
"Ok, anyway who wants to share a bed with me?" Original Cindy asked, she knew that Max wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed as Kendra since sometimes she had nightmares and talked in her sleep. At least if Original Cindy was with her she could calm her down before things got too heated up  
  
"I don't, you hog the covers" Kendra said and claimed one of the beds for herself  
  
"You're welcome to share with me Max" Kendra said  
  
"That's ok, I probably won't be sleeping that much plus I don't mind the hogging, I'm used to it"  
  
"Really? How come?" Original Cindy was grinning, Max slipped and she knew it but Max quickly recovered  
  
"My sisters hogged the covers when we were young and shared beds so I guess I got used to it"  
  
"Oh, well goodnight then" Original Cindy turned away from her  
  
"Hey Max?" Kendra asked  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is your brother seeing anyone?"  
  
Max snorted "What happened to Mr. Multiples?"  
  
"As much as I like him... he doesn't have Zack's body, I don't think anyone does I mean have you seen his butt? I only know another guy with a butt that great and you claimed him for yourself"  
  
"Aw stop, I don't wanna discuss Zack and Logan's butts right now"  
  
"Who said anything about Logan?" Kendra raised her eyebrow and Max groaned.  
  
***********  
  
After what seemed like ages Original Cindy and Kendra had finally gone to sleep. Max had been trying to do so too but she couldn't stop thinking about Logan lying in bed a few feet away from her.  
'God I want to be with him' She thought. Finally, after tossing and turning in every direction she got up and walked slowly to Logan's room.  
  
She was careful not to step on any loose boards since Zack was a very light sleeper. When she got to Logan's room she opened the door a crack and peeked, expecting to find him asleep but she discovered that he was sitting up. There was a burning candle on his nightstand.  
  
"What were you doing?" Max whispered  
  
"Waiting for you" He patted the space next to him and she crawled into bed with him.   
  
"How did you know I was coming?"  
  
"I just knew"  
  
"I have to stop being so predictable"  
  
Logan kissed her passionately but they just held each other for the rest of the night. They both knew that the walls were too thin to do anything else without everyone knowing about it.  
  
*************  
  
Max opened her eyes and glanced at her watch. She had slept for almost four hours.   
She moved Logan's arms aside and sat up  
  
"Don't leave yet" Logan mumbled  
  
"I have to, it's getting late"  
  
"Please, just stay for a few more minutes, I won't be able to go back to sleep once you're gone"  
  
Max smiled and wriggled closer to Logan. He wrapped his arms around her  
  
"How can I resist you when you're looking like that?"   
Logan's sleepy eyes and tousled hair made him look even sexier than usual  
  
"You can't so just stay"  
  
"Fine, but just for ten minutes"  
  
"Ok" Logan closed his eyes. Max pressed her head against his chest and allowed herself to relax hearing the beat of Logan's heart  
  
After ten minutes Max left the room, Logan protested in his sleep but he didn't really wake up. Max knew he would sleep for another couple of hours so she got dressed and left for a run  
  
On her way downstairs she met with Zack in the lobby. He was buying a bottle of water from the vending machine  
  
"Going somewhere?" Max asked  
  
"Running, old habits die hard" Zack remembered running through the woods barefoot every morning when they were at Manticore, he still ran every morning, it helped him clear his head.  
  
"You run every morning?" Max frowned  
  
"You don't?" Zack asked  
  
"No, not usually"  
  
"Oh well... come on, let's go"  
  
Zack put his gloves on. Max realized that she had left hers upstairs but she wasn't really cold so she ran without them  
  
After half an hour of running they headed back to the hotel. Zack immediately headed for the shower and left a sweaty Max to wait  
  
Logan emerged from his room looking fresh and clean  
  
"Didn't hear you leave, why didn't you wake me?" He checked to see that they were alone and then hugged her to him and kissed her good morning  
  
"You looked so peaceful. Where are the girls?" Max returned the kiss but stepped away from his embrace, she was too sweaty and hot to enjoy his hug for too long  
  
"They went to the small store down the street to get some milk"  
  
"Oh, so we are alone?" Max gave him a devilish grin  
  
"For a couple of minutes, yes" Logan answered  
  
"And what do you think we can do in those few minutes?" Max was approaching him slowly with a look in her face that reminded Logan of a predator, seeking her pray  
  
"I've got a few things in mind" They were so close now that their lips brushed against each other when they talked  
  
Max leaned in and kissed him hard. His hands went to her hair and pressed her harder against him but as soon as they sank into the kiss the shower stopped and they parted, breathing heavily  
  
The door opened and the girls walked in  
  
"We got the milk but we couldn't get anything else, that place just sells junk food" Kendra put away the milk and rummaged around the cupboards for something edible  
  
"I found some oatmeal" Logan announced and they all sat down to eat  
  
"Oatmeal? What happened to the 'culinary miracles'? Zack asked, his mood seemed to have lifted. Maybe it was the weather or just being away from everything but he seemed... almost playful  
  
"I'll go shopping for groceries after breakfast" Logan shoveled a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth  
  
"I'll join you, I need to get some stuff anyway" Max picked up her empty bowl and took it to the sink, she had eaten in record time and now she was heading for the bathroom  
  
"Wait for me ok?" She asked  
  
"Always" Logan answered, forgetting where they were  
  
************  
  
"Cookies, cake mix, strawberries, Whoopers, chocolate milk?" Logan held up the milk and frowned  
  
"I have a weird craving for sweet stuff" Max explained  
  
Logan wheeled the shopping cart down the aisle. He stopped to pick some vegetables and noticed that Max was staring longingly at something. It was a can of whipped cream.  
  
Logan smiled, took the can and dropped it in the shopping cart but the look of longing was still on Max's face  
  
"What's wrong angel?" Logan framed her face with his hands  
  
"Nothing, it's just that... I had this whole thing planned"  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"Well, let's just say that it involved you, covered with that stuff and me having a good time eating it"  
  
Logan gulped, he leaned down and kissed her "Oh Max, we can do those things when we get back ok? Just hold those thoughts until I can get you alone in my bedroom"  
  
Max smiled, her fantasies could wait, right then she was happy just being by his side  
  
"Come on, let's drop this stuff at the cabin, change into our snow suits and then we can go skiing"  
  
**********  
"Logan, you ready?" Max yelled from the door  
  
"Gimme a sec, be right with you" Logan walked out of his room. Max dropped the goggles she had just grabbed but managed to catch them before they hit the floor  
  
"Where are your glasses?" She had seen him without them in bed but somehow the daylight made his blue eyes shine brighter than ever  
  
"Glasses and goggles don't mix, I hate wearing contacts but it's more practical this way"  
  
"Oh, well lets go!" Max turned quickly away from him before he could notice how much he was affecting her  
  
'What's wrong with me? I've seen him without his glasses before but he looks so sexy... stop it Max, before you attack the poor guy'  
  
**********  
"Kendra and I are going to take lessons, I don't want to see both of our asses hanging from a tree" Original Cindy led Kendra away, an instructor was talking to a group of people and the girls left to join them  
  
"Do you two know how to ski?" Logan asked   
  
"Yeah" Zack and Max answered in unison  
  
"Great, then let's go!" Logan led the way to one of the lifts, Zack sat with some blonde chick, he seemed to be deep in conversation with her so Max and Logan sat together behind them  
  
"This is the part I hate" Logan was gripping the chair as it traveled over the mountain  
  
"Don't be scared, I'm here" Max took his free hand in hers and squeezed it  
  
"Not to break your bubble of pride but exactly what are you going to do if this thing happens to fall"  
  
"Well, I can probably land on my feet and I was planning on taking you with me but with that attitude I've changed my mind"   
Max decided to get him back for embarrassing her the day before, she rocked her legs back and forth like she was sitting in a swing, the little chair balanced back and forth slowly at first but quickly picking up speed  
  
"Max, baby please stop" Logan calmly asked her, he knew that if he showed any kind of weakness she would continue the torture  
  
Max wasn't buying it, she giggled and continued to swing  
  
"Please Max" Logan's voice cracked a little  
  
Max tossed her head back and laughed at his face, he looked terrified  
  
Logan did the only thing he could think of doing right then. He grabbed her face and kissed her. That worked and Max stopped rocking, instead she tossed a leg over Logan's and tangled her fingers with his hair  
  
She moaned and rubbed herself against his thigh, Logan in response attacked her mouth with his tongue and pressed her closer to him.   
He wished desperately to touch more of her skin but the layers of clothes made it impossible.   
  
It was somewhere between trying to undo her jacked and slip his hands under her clothes when they realized that they were heatedly making out on a lift and that the two teenagers behind them were getting a free show.  
  
Max chuckled and sat back down on her seat 'What's wrong with me?' she thought while trying to comb her hair with her fingers  
  
"Well, that went well" Logan straightened his jacket "Thanks for helping me get over my fear"  
  
Max laughed, but secretly she thought 'I can't even keep my hands away from him for a couple of minutes, how am I supposed to do it all week?'  
  
*************  
  
"It seems a little steep, don't you think?" Max glanced down the mountain  
  
"What's the matter Max, you scared?" Zack teased  
  
"I'm concerned for Logan, he can't go too fast or he'll crash against a tree"  
  
"I won't crash against anything! Don't worry about me" Logan grabbed his poles "And besides, I'm perfectly capable of going slowly even if it's steep"  
  
"How bout a race then Max? First one down gets to use the shower first" Zack challenged her  
  
"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Max turned to Logan, he nodded "You're on bro!"  
  
"On your marks, get set!" The two were off before Logan could say go  
  
They raced down the mountain at top speed, gracefully avoiding people and jumping over rocks, they looked like pros  
  
Logan watched them until they were out of sight and then proceeded to go down slowly, taking his time to enjoy the view of the small town from above  
  
*************  
  
"You cheated!"  
  
"Don't be such a sore looser Max" Zack removed his skis and walked over to the log  
  
"Well if you hadn't invaded my space I wouldn't have had to stop to avoid running over the poor lady!"  
  
"Sure Max, make any excuse you want, I'm still the winner. Want some hot chocolate or something?"  
  
"Na, I'll catch up with Logan and see you later ok?"  
  
"Fine!" Zack called over his shoulder  
  
*************  
  
Max frowned, she was already halfway down the mountain and still no signs of Logan  
  
"Maybe he's already at the bottom" She thought, unfortunately that wasn't quite true and she discovered that when she turned on a corner and came face to face with him, or more like face to back  
  
"LOGAN!" He turned around in time to see Max crashing against him  
  
They rolled down the mountain, skis, poles, boots, scarves and mittens were left on their paths. Logan held Max's head to his chest and covered it with his arms to protect her. They rolled and rolled until they slammed against a snow bump  
  
"Holy shit! Max are you ok?" He quickly searched her body for any signs of injury   
  
"I'm fine, how bout you? Are you hurt?"  
  
"Only my pride" Logan sat up "And I think something's wrong with my finger" He held up his pinky, it was a little swollen  
  
"Lets pick up our stuff and go to the infirmary to have it checked out"  
Max grabbed her left boot and held out a hand to Logan, he took it and stood up  
  
When they finally got their stuff together they realized that putting on their skis in the middle of a very steep slope was extremely hard, they ended up walking the rest of the way.  
  
____________________________________  
  
A/N: Just for the record, Angel Fire is not THAT small, special apologies to Kae who actually knows what I'm talking about ::Sheepish grin:: plus I don't think this chapter was as funny as the last one but I'm working on it ;)  
  
Please please please review this chapter! I adore reviews and really want to know what you think of this fic. I appreciate your opinion and I promise to post the next chapter soon (it's almost finished)  



	4. The Itch

A/N: The song is Moving With You by Q-Tip, if you saw art attack and remember the scene where Logan goes over to Jam Pony to pick up Max, that was what you were hearing. Oh and also, there is a tiny little bit of smut ::WHICKED GRIN:: for those of you who are not really into that stuff I've put a warning that goes like this (/x/) when you see it skip the rest of the story and read only the last couple of lines so that you can understand the next chapter   
  
Cabin Fever 4   
  
THE ITCH   
  
__________________________   
  
  
"Well, at least it's not broken!" Max held Logan's finger while he drove them back to the cabin. The snow on their suits had melted and now their clothes were damp   
  
"Oh shit!" Logan exclaimed once they had reached the cabin   
  
"What?"   
  
"I have to go pick up the keys!"   
  
"I'll go with you" Max sat back down on her seat   
  
"No, you should go in and change clothes before you catch a cold" Logan stroked her cheek and urged her to go   
  
"I won't catch a cold, or at least not before you do. You go in and I'll go pick up the keys"   
  
"No Max" Max frowned. Logan sighed and explained "Look, I can deal with the fact that my girlfriend kicks ass but I'm a guy, I can't help being overprotective so humor me and go change ok?"   
  
Max smiled, he was so sweet se felt like eating him 'Or maybe I feel like eating him because he tastes sweet! Woah, where did that come from?' she asked herself   
  
Max kissed Logan and stepped out of the car "Hurry back ok?" He nodded and left   
  
Max took the elevator to the eight floor and picked the lock. Once she was inside she realized that she wasn't cold at all, in fact the cabin was extremely warm and her clothes clung to her making her uncomfortable. Without even realizing what she was doing she removed most of her clothes until she was wearing only a small white tank top and her black panties.   
  
She walked over to the stereo and clicked on the radio. She felt energized and worked up.   
  
'I need to release some energy, maybe I could get Logan to help me with that' She thought, she shook her head to clear it from the images.   
  
'Maybe some sit-ups or pushups would help'   
She decided on pushups and dropped to the floor, she worked out to the rhythm of 'American Woman' pretty soon her body was dripping wet with sweat and her top became almost see-through. That song ended and another one started. The sexy beat of Q Tip's song Moving With You made her stop and lay on her back   
  
You got your girlfriend around ya.   
No wonder she surround you. Look at you.   
Your brown eyes pierce just like a knight,   
make afella think real hard about the rest of his life.   
The whole *shit* is strange. I'm really thinkin' brains   
but on the other hand, I really feel your stress and pain.   
Flimsy little men, they can't command you   
and they don't have the heart to demand you,   
but niether do I. I guess I'll let you walk   
on and watch 'cause your walk is strong.   
Sippin' passion wit' a stranger in the club,   
it doesn't necessarily equate to love.   
It's not really in the air, I wanna take it elsewhere   
Somethin' wild that 'chu can't compare.   
Bangin' on my wood drum now   
Hope your hearin' all the sound. Now, *nigga*, come now.   
Sittin' at home, a hat in my hand   
while you crawlin' on the earth with your natural tan.   
Your than is jigg-i-lin' and causin' a stir.   
Let's do it real rough until life is a blur.   
  
She closed her eyes and allowed her head to be flooded with the images of her and Logan on his bed, on his chair, on the kitchen table and the floor, on the bathroom, on the roof... She thrust her hips upwards unconsciously, moving up and down with the music. Her hands went to her hair and neck, she rubbed her neck where the hickey was and her hand traveled a little bit lower to the valley between her breasts where she rubbed the burn marks that Logan had formed with his scruffy beard   
  
Suddenly she heard a quick intake of breath and a gasp, she sat up immediately and found a very flushed Logan standing next to a surprised Kendra and a smiling Cindy   
  
*************   
  
"Hey wait up!" Kendra and Original Cindy ran to catch the elevator, Logan held the doors open for them   
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Logan asked   
  
"Kendra tripped and spilled her cup of hot cocoa on Original Cindy here and since Original Cindy wants no chick thinking she has a hygiene problem we had to head back so that I can change, how bout you? Tired already?"   
  
"No" Logan answered "Max and I had a small... accident and had to come and change before we ended up with pneumonia"   
  
"What happened?" Kendra asked, Logan held up his swollen finger "Miscalculations apparently" Both girls giggled   
  
"Where's my homegirl?" Original Cindy asked   
  
"Upstairs I think, I had to go get the keys so I dropped her off"   
  
They were by the door by then, they could hear the loud music coming from the inside. Logan opened the door using his keys. What he found took his breath away   
  
Max was lying on the carpet wearing only her underwear, her skin glittered with sweat, one of her hands was buried in her hair and the other one was moving from her neck to her chest and back up. She was thrusting her hips up and down slowly, her eyes were closed.   
  
Logan couldn't help his reaction, Kendra gasped and Max sat up, stunned.   
  
"Damn Boo, you've got some moves!" Original Cindy laughed. Max was actually blushing   
  
"I was just working out some extra energy" Max informed everyone.   
  
She got up and picked up her clothes, Logan bent down to pick up her sweater at the same time she did, the smell of sweat, shampoo and Max's natural scent flooded his senses, they both stood up slowly, their hands brushing against each other.   
The smell of Logan's cologne and soap were driving Max wild 'What's wrong whit me?' They both asked themselves and quickly stepped away from each other   
  
"Hum, maybe I should go take that shower!" Max practically ran to the bathroom and locked the door   
  
"Yeah, I should go change too" Logan closed the door to his room   
  
Max leaned against the bathroom door trying to slow down her hearth rate   
  
'Shit, there're no clean towels, I'm gonna have to go into Logan's bathroom and get some and his changing... down girl! Control yourself'   
  
She walked to his room calmly and walked in without knocking. Big mistake. Logan was taking his undershirt off and was wearing only a pair of black boxers, his perfectly built chest and strong legs were exposed for Max to admire.   
  
'To hell with everything, this is too much!'   
  
Max closed the door behind her and grabbed Logan's neck, bringing his face down to meet her waiting lips. They kissed hungrily, hands running freely over exposed skin, exploring, caressing.   
  
Logan's hot mouth left Max's for a second while he kissed a trail down her throat. She concentrated hard on not moaning.   
  
Max guided his mouth back up to hers and gave him hot wet kisses, his hands ran up and down her back   
  
Logan whispered "Oh Max, Max!"   
  
Knock knock   
"MAX! Are you in there?"   
  
"Quick, toss me a towel!" Logan handed Max a towel   
  
"Yeah, what is it OC?"   
  
"Did you take my brush? Can't find it anywhere"   
  
Max opened the door and stepped out, she walked to the bathroom and handed Original Cindy her hairbrush   
  
"Thanks boo, a girl's gotta look good ya know?"   
  
"Yeah" Max closed the door behind her and took a quick cold shower but not even the freezing water could wash away the feeling of Logan's mouth and hands on her heated skin   
  
*************   
  
When Max emerged from the bathroom she found Logan and Original Cindy in the kitchen making lunch, Kendra was painting her toenails and Zack was roasting marshmallows   
  
Max frowned and glanced at her watch 'Only 1:30'   
  
"Hey, what is everyone doing here this early?" Max asked   
  
Zack turned up the volume of the radio "And the storm is really getting worse folks, my advice is for you to stay at home or drive slowly..." He turned the volume back down   
  
"They closed the mountain so there was nothing for me to do except walk all the way back because some inconsiderate took the car without telling anyone" Zack raised his voice when he said that last part.   
  
"Oh, sorry" Max said but she wasn't really paying attention to what Zack was saying, instead she was paying attention to what his tongue was doing, how it seemed to caress his lips when he talked. She noticed that his hair was longer than the last time she had seen him, it was long enough to cover his barcode, a couple of strands covered his forehead and eyes a little bit, he looked extremely sexy, why hadn't she noticed before?   
  
'Kendra is right, Zack does have a great body and a strong one too, I wonder what those hands are capable of' Max's eyes suddenly went as huge as saucers as realization hit her   
  
'Shit! Shit! Shit! Not now!' She turned away from Zack and crashed into Logan. His hands went to her hips to steady her   
  
"Oh, sorry Max. Want to slam into each other today?"   
  
"What?" Max bit her lower lip   
  
"I said, We seem to be slamming into each other a lot today" Logan repeated   
  
Max groaned "Hey Logan, maybe we should go buy that stuff that you need to put on your finger before the storm gets worse"   
  
Max practically dragged Logan away, he managed to grab both their jackets and his wallet on the way out.   
As soon as the door closed behind them Max was all over him. She jumped and straddled his hips and kissed his mouth hungrily   
  
"Max?" Logan asked between kisses   
  
"I'm in heat again" Max briefly explained while attacking his neck with her mouth   
  
"Well, we're gonna have to do something about that won't we?" Logan frantically searched with his hand for the elevator's button, once the metal doors opened he moved them both inside and hit the emergency button, bringing the elevator to a stop.   
  
(/x/)   
  
Logan could feel himself spinning out of control while Max ravished his mouth with her own.   
  
Max held on to the back of his head to get more leverage, she arched against him, rubbing her body to his, begging to be touched.   
  
They quickly removed his pants in no time, hers were a little bit of a problem since her legs were wrapped around him but once he managed to undress her completely he realized that he was loosing control over himself. Max's hands were roaming all over his body, scratching his back and touching his chest. He couldn't wait any longer. Logan was just about to join their bodies when Max stopped him   
  
"Logan we need protection"   
  
"What?" A breathless Logan asked   
  
"Protection, unless you want a little Logan Jr. running around, I'm in heat remember?"   
  
"Oh yeah, shit... let me think. Oh, I've got a condom in my wallet somewhere!"   
  
"Good" Max couldn't wait, she felt like exploding. Two days of sexual tension while she was almost in heat were a lot to manage. She rubbed herself against his hardness making them moan   
  
"Baby, please stop for a sec unless you want me to throw cautions to the wind and take you now!"   
  
Max stopped long enough for Logan to find the condom and put it on, then he joined their bodies in a hurry. Both of them moaned and panted, Logan moved in and out of her at a frenetic speed, slamming her back against the wall of the elevator.   
Soon they came together, screaming each other's names and breathing heavily. Logan lay down on the floor with Max still on top of him   
  
"You ok?" Max asked   
  
"Yeah, my legs are a little sore but that's it" He ran his hands through her hair lovingly and kissed her softly   
  
"Mmm, I wish we could cuddle together for a while" Max purred   
  
"Yeah, me too. How long before you get the urge again?"   
  
"I don't know, I had never given in at the first symptoms" Max smiled   
  
"Glad I could be here to help" Logan caressed her back and Max shivered   
  
"If you keep that up we're never getting out of this elevator"   
  
They got dressed and as presentable as they could before Logan hit the button again and the elevator moved.   
  
Max giggled   
  
"What?" Logan asked   
  
"The next people to use this elevator are going to know what we were up to" She said, Logan thought for a moment and then smiled, the sweet smell of sex was all over the small room   
  
"Well, let's just hope there's no one waiting for the elevator"   
  
As soon as he said that the elevator doors opened   
  
"Logan!"   
  
"Aunt Margot!?"   
  
  
______________________________   
  
  
The next chapter will be more fun, I promise, also I'm really bad at writing smut so forgive me if the scene didn't live up to your expectations. Plus I know that some of you wanted me to keep this guys away from each other but I couldn't resist, don't worry, more sexual tension to come!   
  
PLEASE DROP ME A LINE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! Reviews mean a lot to me!   
  
Oh and just one more thing, I'm running out of sexy songs so if you know one that I haven't used tell me about it! 


	5. Dinner

Cabin Fever 5  
  
DINNER  
  
_____________________________  
  
Max and Logan stepped out of the elevator and hoped for the doors to close behind them. Once they did they both sighed with relief  
  
"Logan darling, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hum, we just thought of taking a break from the life in the city. You remember Max Guevara don't you?"  
  
"Of the Greenwich Guevaras right? Yes. This are my niece and nephew, the babies of the family, Christopher must be about your age Max"  
Margot pointed to the girl and boy standing besides her. The girl was beautiful, tall and blonde with big blue sparkling eyes, she looked 25, 26 maybe. The boy was also tall and well built dark hair and the same blue eyes as the girl. The boy was probably nineteen, maybe twenty.  
  
"Melissa and Christopher, this is my nephew Logan and his... friend Max"  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you" Melissa shook Logan's hand.   
  
Max felt anger cursing through her veins, the girl was practically eating Logan with her eyes.  
  
If looks could kill Christopher would be dead and buried because of the look that Logan was giving him. The guy seemed to have discovered that if he leaned close enough he could get a peek of Max's cleavage  
  
"So Aunt Margot, what are YOU doing here? And where is Uncle Jonas?"  
  
"Oh, he's just parking the car, we're here for our annual ski trip, helps release the tension"  
  
"Aunt Margot, perhaps they would like to join us at dinner tonight" Melissa never stopped staring at Logan, licking her lips periodically. Not that Logan noticed, he was too busy trying to come up with an excuse  
  
"Oh that would be lovely! You really should, we're having dinner at that fancy French restaurant. It's the only decent place around here" Margot practically dared Logan to decline  
  
"I think we can squeeze dinner into our busy schedule don't you sweety?" Max asked Logan before he was able to say no. She wanted the girl to know that Logan was taken, not that the girl gave a damn anyway but still...  
  
"Marvelous! We'll see you at six then. It'll be a formal affair, I hope you have suiting clothing with you"  
  
"Don't worry about it" Logan took Max's hand  
  
"Well if you happen to run into your uncle will you be kind enough to tell him that we will be waiting for him upstairs?"  
  
"Will do"   
  
The doors to the elevator opened and Margot, Christopher and Melissa stepped in. Max and Logan hung around long enough to watch Margot scrunch her nose and sniff the air.  
  
***********************************  
  
"What the hell am I going to wear?" Max and Logan barged into the cabin. Everyone turned to look at the commotion taking place by the door  
  
"Well you were the one who insisted on the family dinner!" Logan shot back. He actually had the wardrobe issue covered but he wanted to make her sweat a little for accepting the dinner invitation and for almost giving him a hearth attack on the ski lift.  
  
"Maybe if that fat ass chick hadn't been so... friendly towards you I would've kept my tongue in shape"  
  
"Maybe if the walking hormone hadn't been staring at your chest I would've been able to politely decline before you could say yes!"  
  
"Weren't you two supposed to attend some family business anyway?" Kendra asked. The couple realized that they weren't alone and quickly stepped away from each other  
  
"Well... yeah! But not until later on the week and it certainly wasn't supposed to be formal! Now we have to go to this classy dinner and the fanciest thing I packed were black pants and a black shirt!"  
  
Max was panicking, when she turned around to yell at Logan again she discovered that he was no longer standing besides her.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
He came out of his room holding a velvet-covered hanger. Hanging from it was a beautiful floor length blue dress that glittered when the light hit it at the right angle. It had spaghetti straps, which wasn't very appropriate for the weather so hanging from the hanger was also a matching blue shawl  
  
"When? How'd..." Max reached out to touch the silky material  
  
"A guy's gotta have his secrets. Wanna go try it on? See if it fits?" Max nodded. She took the shawl and wrapped it around her neck like a scarf; Logan smiled and took it from her. He placed it around her shoulders delicately and smiled again.  
  
"I just wanna take a shower first, wouldn't wanna get it all dirty"  
Max dashed to the bathroom but Zack stopped her  
  
"You might want to reconsider that"  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"Well you see, it seems like we've been taking an awful lot of showers and, although this girls deny it, I'm convinced that one of us is going bald. So unless you want to flood the cabin I suggest you wait until the plumber has fixed the shower which, considering the weather, might not be until sometime next spring"  
  
"WHAT? Oh shit!" Max stormed to her room mumbling under her breath "genetically engineered killing machine that can't even fix a fucking drain. Lydecker would be disappointed"  
  
"Hey! You try wrestling with a hairball the size of Nebraska and then you can criticize!" Zack shot back  
  
"Max, it's fine! Just use the bathtub in my room. It might take a little longer for all of us to get cleaned up but we can manage with just one shower for a while."  
  
"You're right, fine" Max grabbed some clean underwear from her suitcase and headed for Logan's bathroom  
  
Logan noticed that she was avoiding getting too close to Zack for some reason. Instead of just walking the few short steps from her room to his she walked around the couch. No one seemed to notice but he saw the look of panic on Max's face when she was about to brush past Zack  
  
'I'll just ask her about it later' the thought and headed for his room after her  
  
**********************  
  
By the time Max had finished her shower it was already quarter past three and she was starving, plus she was feeling a little bit antsy but decided that she could wait for a while longer.  
  
She quickly tried on her dress and left the bathroom to look at herself on the full length mirror in Logan's bedroom  
  
Logan was doing exactly that, he was brushing something from his coat. His glasses were back and he was wearing a dark gray suit and a black turtleneck that made him look a little bit more casual.   
  
He turned around when he saw her reflection in the mirror  
  
"Wow! You look amazing" he kissed her lightly  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself" Max could feel herself getting aroused again. She decided to do something about it before the desire got too intense. She took his hand and placed it on her breast.  
  
Logan smiled and caressed her through the thin material of her dress. Then his eyes rested on the locket dangling from her neck. He had asked her to wear it for him since he couldn't really wear it himself.   
She hardly ever took it off but she always wore it under her clothes, close to her hearth. The low V-neck of her dress however gave a glimpse of her breasts and the locket was exposed for everyone to see  
  
"Would you like me to take it off, I wouldn't wanna have your aunt make a scene because of it" Max fingered the locket  
  
"No, please don't. I like the way it looks on you and don't care if my aunt throws a fit" Logan kissed her again and continued to fondle her breast  
  
Max's stomach grumbled and they both laughed "We should eat something before we start getting ready for dinner" Logan said  
  
"Why would we eat before dinner?"  
  
"Because the show starts at six but the main course wont be until around eight and you haven't eaten anything since breakfast"  
  
"Ok, just help me out of this dress will you?" Max turned around  
  
Logan knew that she was perfectly capable of pulling the zipper down herself but he helped her anyway, brushing his hand against the soft skin of her back lightly  
  
Max shivered but stepped away from him "Come on, I'm hungry!"  
  
They changed into more comfortable clothes and went to the kitchen to eat something  
  
**************  
  
"I was wondering if you two would ever leave that room. What where you doing in there?" Original Cindy teased  
  
Max held up her wrinkled hands "Loooong bath" she explained  
  
"Well your food might still be warm"  
  
Max and Logan ate in silence, except for an occasional comment from Max about the great food.  
  
When they were done eating they sat around and chatted for a while until the girls decided that it was time to take Max to their room and get her ready, so Logan was left alone with Zack, who was watching a movie.  
After Logan changed he knocked on the girl's room  
  
"Max? Ready to go?"  
  
"Go away roller boy, my boo is gonna look great but you need to be patient!" Original Cindy yelled from inside  
  
Logan shrugged, he had the feeling that it would be a long time before they left for dinner  
  
"Don't you get tired of watching TV?" Logan plopped down next to Zack  
  
"Nothing else to do, beats doing nothing"  
  
Logan looked around for something else to do and found a chess set  
  
"Wanna play?" He asked Zack  
  
Zack turned away from the TV "Sure, why not?"  
  
**************  
  
Logan bit his lip, the game was almost tied. Zack was a good player, not as good as Max but good enough to make him sweat.  
  
He was so concentrated in the game that he didn't notice Original Cindy leaving the room. She had to ahem a couple of times to get his attention  
  
"Presenting the new Max Guevara!" She motioned for Max to step out of her bedroom  
  
"They have seen me dressed up before you know?" She said but when Logan saw her his jaw dropped  
  
She was wearing the dress, her hair was down and straight, it framed her beautiful face nicely, her eyes were painted silver and her mouth was shiny. She looked amazing  
  
"Wow!" Logan finally managed to say  
  
"You look great sis" Zack complimented her honestly  
  
"Thank this girls, they hovered over me for an hour!"  
  
"Well, are you ready? We should get going" Logan got up from his spot on the floor  
  
"Yeah just..." Max leaned down and took one of Logan's pieces and moved it "Check mate" She grabbed her purse and walked out the door, leaving a stunned Zack behind  
  
*************  
  
"Junior!"  
  
"Hey Uncle Jonas" Logan tried to sound cheerful  
  
"Have a seat!" The table was very small and it was round. Max was seated almost exactly in front of Logan, she had wanted to sit next to him but the waiter was waiting for her to take the seat he was offering so she sat.  
  
Logan couldn't help but notice the waiter checking Max out, Christopher was also staring at her and Margot seemed to be a little bit pissed  
  
"That's a beautiful locket Max. Aunt Margot, don't you have one just like it" Melissa, who was sitting next to Max asked  
  
"I seem to have misplaced it" Margot said between clenched teeth  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that!" Max sounded truly sympathetic. Logan, who was taking a sip of his champagne, almost spit it out. He choked trying to contain laughter. Both Christopher and Jonas, who were sitting on either side of him, patted him on the back.  
  
"I'm ok" Logan took another sip of champagne and sat back on his chair to enjoy the rest of the evening as much as he could.  
  
About halfway through the first course Logan felt a foot rubbing his leg. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at Max, she gave him a small sexy smile and turned back to her meal. The foot remained exactly where it was for a couple of minutes  
  
Logan could feel the foot moving upwards slowly, taking its time to crawl up his tights. He glared at Max and gave her a look that said 'stop it' but Max smiled innocently and continued to move her foot  
  
Finally the arch of her foot was pressed against Logan's groin. He jumped and coughed  
  
"Logan, please chew your food before you swallow!" Margot scolded him  
  
Logan muttered something that sounded like an apology and continued to eat and brush off Jonas's comments about his unproductive life  
  
The foot on his lap rubbed against him again and he dropped his fork  
  
"Logan! What is wrong with you? Are you forgetting your manners? Your mother would have a fit if she knew how careless her son has become"  
  
Max removed the napkin from her lap. Logan wondered what she was going to do, was she going to kick his aunt's ass? He hoped not, on the other hand...  
  
"Please excuse me" Max stood up and walked to the restroom. Logan had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he had forgotten something else. He watched as Max walked away and then his eyes flew open. He looked down at his lap and sure enough, the foot was still there  
  
'What the hell?' He glanced around the table until his gaze settled on Melissa, who was looking at him through her thick eyelashes  
  
"Hum, I'll be right back"  
  
He followed Max to the restroom  
  
As soon as they were out of his family's sight Max kissed him  
  
"What took you so long?" She asked between kisses  
  
"Well aunt Margot's little niece was rubbing herself against me, I thought it was you... it took me a little bit longer to catch on"  
  
"But it WAS me silly!" Max ran her hands up and down his chest  
  
"No it wasn't, you got up and her foot was still on my lap"  
  
Max stopped cold "Well if I wasn't playing with your leg then who's...?"  
  
She leaned away from the wall and peeked at the table. Christopher saw her and winked  
  
"Oh shit! Now I'm gonna have to deal with a horny teenager stalking me all week?"  
  
"No, they leave tomorrow morning. Weren't you paying attention to the conversation?"  
  
"Not really, can we go Logan?" She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest  
  
"Oh Max, dinner just started and they..."  
  
"Please?" She looked up to him and pouted  
  
"How can I say no to you?" He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her full lips  
  
"Let's go" He took her hand and marched them both back to the table to say goodbye  
  
  
_____________________________  
  
Thank you for the suggestions, I'll try to use most of the songs on future chapters. Also, if you can think of another sexy song please tell me!  
  
I was just thinking, I would love to know which is your favorite part of the story or your favorite chapter!  
  
PLEASE OH PLEASE I NEED FEEDBACK!! The more I get, the sooner I'll post another chapter! 


	6. Smells

Cabin Fever 6  
  
SMELLS  
  
I have put the same warning for the sexual content as before (/x/)  
_____________________________  
  
"Oh but you can't leave yet! Dinner is just being served! Logan, darling, you can't put this child to bed without giving her dinner first, look how thin she is already"  
  
Logan grimaced, it was the tenth comment Aunt Margot had made about the age difference since they had gotten there  
  
"Aunt Margot, Max is really tired, we should really get going"  
  
"Aunt Margot, he's right, it's probably way past her bedtime" Melissa teased  
  
"You know what, I'm not really that tired, let's stay Logan" Max crossed her arms  
  
He turned around to face her, a few moments ago she couldn't wait to leave and now she wanted to stay?  
  
'This can't be good' Logan though but sat back down on his chair and picked up his fork  
  
"So Max, tell us how did you and Logan meet?" Melissa asked  
  
"Well, we sort of just bumped into each other and I ended up doing some work for him" Max was trying extremely hard to be nice and polite  
  
"So what are you? A hooker or something?" Melissa raised her eyebrows  
  
"What?" Logan dropped his fork for the second time that night and looked up "Oh no, nothing like that, I'm his bodyguard" Max took a couple of deep breaths 'Why am I even tolerating this? I should just snap her fucking neck and deal with the consequences later'  
  
"Oh really? Too bad, the clothes seemed to fit the job. How did a street girl like you end up working for a wealthy, classy man like Logan?"  
  
Logan's face turned deep red but not from embarrassment. He stood up so fast he knocked his chair down  
  
"That's enough" He said in a small but forceful voice "You can say anything you want about me but I'm NOT just going to sit here and listen to you people say such awful things about the woman that I love! Let's go Max"  
  
He took Max's hand and led her away from the insulting group. They were about halfway to the door when Max heard Melissa whisper  
  
"You know what? I thing you were right Margot, Logan IS an idiot. Or at least one of those men in the middle of a crisis who hook up with girls half their ages to satisfy a sexual need. I mean, who would hire HER as a bodyguard. I bet that skinny girl can't even protect a fly"  
  
Max stopped walking  
  
"What?" Logan looked back  
  
"Excuse me for a second" Max walked back to the table, a sweet smile on her face. She placed a hand around Melissa's neck. To everyone else it seemed like a nice gesture but Melissa was choking under her grasp.   
Max released her right before she was about to pass out  
  
"Don't mess with the street girls and keep your paws away from my man" Max whispered and left.  
  
"What did you do?" Logan asked  
  
"Lets just say that the makeup on her neck tomorrow won't exactly be covering a hickey" Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
Max shivered from the contact. Logan thought she was cold and placed his jacket around her shoulders before resuming his position behind her and resting his chin on her shoulder.   
  
They walked to the car in silence, knowing that it would be a long time before Logan heard from his relatives again.  
  
*************  
  
Logan was just about to open the door to the cabin when Max spotted a small piece of paper taped to the door.   
  
"What is it?" Logan asked  
  
"A note from Original Cindy"  
  
Logan red the note out loud  
  
"Boo:  
Out to get some food, your brother ruined dinner. Cooking apparently NOT in your gene pool. Be back around 10:30, later if the smell is still unbearable"  
  
Logan frowned and opened the door. They immediately realized what OC meant by unbearable smell  
  
"Oh my God, what is that smell?" Max wrinkled her nose. Logan ran to his room and came back with a bunch of scented candles  
  
"Overcooked eggs, burned toast and sour milk, apparently no one thought of putting it back in the fridge after they were done." He lighted the candles quickly and was ready to gag when he discovered that the smell was not having the same effect on Max, or any effect for that matter  
  
"Logan" She called  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Max took a couple of the candles and headed for his bedroom "You do realize that we are alone at least for two hours don't you?"  
  
Logan gulped and nodded. Max set the candles down and walked back to him swaying her hips. Then she whispered very close to his ear "And I haven't had dessert"  
  
Logan let out a growl and picked her up. Max squealed with delight.  
  
He dropped her on the bed and quickly took his shirt off, he was in the process of removing his pants when Max stopped him  
  
"Not yet"  
  
"That's the second time you've stopped me today, it's getting frustrating!" Logan said but stopped to see what she had in mind. She got up from the bed and left, returning a few moments later with the can of whipped cream.  
  
(/x/)  
  
Logan smiled and reached out for her but she stepped away again. She moved over to the stereo and picked up a CD. Max smiled and pressed play  
  
I feel my heart slamming against my ribs  
The smell of your body and the touch of your lips  
You are beyond all imagination  
You are beyond all imagination  
  
Max turned her back to him and dropped the shawl. She slowly lowered one of the spaghetti straps off her shoulder, swaying her hips and dancing in time with the music the whole time.  
  
Gee, I love you so much  
I can look and I can touch  
I can touch my teenage sensation  
My teenage sensation  
  
Logan's Adam's apple wobbled up and down a couple of times.   
Max continued the visual torture. She reached out and slooowly lowered the zipper of her dress, giving Logan a peek at her underwear and a good view of the smooth skin of her back but she did not take the dress off completely.  
  
Your skin must be from another world  
My limbs are numbed with your pleasure dome  
For the first time a revelation  
Beyond all imagination  
  
Logan ached to touch her but when he reached out to touch her skin she stepped away again  
  
"Na ha, not yet" Max smiled  
  
Logan growled in frustration but kept his distance. Max lowered the other strap of her dress ever so slowly  
  
Gee, I love you so much  
I can look and I can touch  
I can touch my teenage sensation  
  
Finally, she allowed the dress to fall to the floor, revealing her silky black underwear. Logan bit his lip until he tasted blood.  
  
And I think maybe it's wrong  
My teenage sensation  
How young is too young?  
My teenage sensation  
How young is too young?  
My teenage sensation  
  
Max took the can of whipped cream and shook it a couple of times, advancing towards Logan at the same time.  
  
Logan smiled in anticipation  
  
*************  
  
Once the cream was all gone, Logan decided that he had had enough foreplay, he was ready for the main course. Unfortunately, Max didn't feel the same way, even though she was in heat she wanted to torture him a little bit more.  
  
Max got up from the bed, much to Logan's dismay. She had a smile on her face that made him realize that there was some sort of plan forming in her head.   
  
She ran out of the room quickly, clad only in her underwear. When she came back she was holding yet another CD  
  
"Max, can we forget about the music for a sec please?" Logan pleaded but Max just smiled and plopped the CD into the stereo  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow at her choice of music but his frown soon turned into a smile and then into a laugh when he realized what Max had planned.  
  
You let me violate you,   
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you,   
You let me complicate you  
  
Max stood at the corner of the bed, her hands gripped one of the tall metal posts of the bed.  
She rotated her hips sensually, then she twirled around the tube a couple of times.  
  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
  
Logan was laughing so hard his stomach hurt but at the same time he was getting extremely aroused. Never in a million years had he even thought about Max doing a striptease for him, her heat really turned her into someone else. The rough music completed the mood.  
  
Help me tear down my reason,   
Help me its' your sex I can smell  
Help me you make me perfect,   
Help me become somebody else  
  
Max hooked a leg around the post and unhooked her bra, she turned away from him and took her bra off, throwing it in his direction without turning around.  
  
Logan wondered where on earth had she gotten that song but he decided to save that question for later.   
  
He finally got fed up with waiting and reached out for her, grabbing her hand in one fluid move.  
  
Max smiled and dropped down on the bed  
  
'CREAK'  
  
"Uh?" Max frowned  
  
'KER CRASH!!'  
  
  
______________________________  
  
Wanna know what the hell happened? Write reviews and I'll tell you ;)  
  
Ok I realize that I got a little bit carried away with the sex scenes but I couldn't help myself and I KNOW Max wouldn't do that but still... And remember, English isn't my first language so bear with me!!  
  
I wanna say thanks to those of you who reviewed and PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! Special thanks to Tracy Winston for suggesting the song  
  
Oh and also, if the chapter sucks... It's Gabrielle's fault!! (Otherwise known as Lazy Author) I was going to wait a bit longer to post this chapter so that I could work on it but... YOU insisted so much!!  
  
AND I still want to know what your favorite part is... if you don't wanna tell me it's ok though. AND if you hated this chapter please read the next ones, I promise they won't be this bad ;)  
  
Oh and one more thing (last one I promise) PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON'T POST THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR 2 WEEKS!! Thanks! U can also email me at black_4ngel@hotmail.com 


	7. The Bar

Cabin Fever 7  
  
THE BAR  
  
_____________________________  
  
One second they were lying almost 3 feet up and the next thing they knew the tall bed had collapsed with a loud crash, sending them both flying down. The four bedposts had fallen away from the bed, pieces of wood and rusty nails were scattered everywhere  
  
"What the hell!" Logan got up quickly and surveyed the damage  
  
"Oh shit! How are we going to explain this?"  
  
Max didn't answer, she was too busy taking in the sight of a very frustrated, very naked Logan  
  
"I should call the administration and see if they have someone to fix this" Logan was almost out of the room when Max called out  
  
"Logan!"   
  
"Yeah?" he turned around  
  
"You better come back here and finish what we started hot boy"  
  
"Max, we have to find a way to put the fucking bed back together!"  
  
"Can't it wait until we are done with it?" Max got up from the collapsed bed and followed Logan  
  
"Not unless you can think of a way of explaining this to everyone, beds don't just collapse on their own"  
  
"They don't have to see it!"  
  
"They do! Unless you want smelly roommates for the rest of our stay."  
  
"Oh shit! You're right, I forgot" Max picked up Logan's turtleneck and slipped it on  
  
"C'm on, let's find something to fix this with"  
  
*************  
(5 rolls of tape, 26 bent nails and 2 swollen fingers later)  
  
"Ok, I think it actually stays up!" Max announced. She whipped the sweat from her forehead with the hem of her shirt. Her stomach grumbled, signaling the lack of food inside her  
  
"Hum maybe I should feed you before your stomach attacks me" Logan left the room with Max trailing behind  
  
"Great! I'm 3 H" Max mumbled under her breath loudly enough for Logan to hear  
  
"3 H?" Logan asked  
  
"Hot, Hungry and Horny" Max replied wearily. Logan chuckled.  
  
They walked into the kitchen and Logan immediately ran off to the bedroom to get the aromatic candles. The smell was still too strong and they couldn't exactly open a window without freezing.  
  
Max barely noticed the smell, she just sat on the counter and waited for Logan to return and cook something  
  
"Logan! Come in here and feed me!" Max shouted  
  
"Boy, do you ever get grumpy when you're in heat"  
  
"Don't forget hungry and hot" Max fanned her face with her hand  
  
"How can you even think about food with this smell?" Logan took some stuff out of the fridge and stood by the stove preparing some French toast  
  
"The smell doesn't bother me, I just turned it off" Max replied. From where she was sitting she had a nice view of Logan's ass  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I choose to ignore it. Another one of the advantages of being genetically engineered" She replied  
  
Max grabbed an orange from a fruit bowl nearby and tossed it in the air a couple of times before intentionally dropping it  
  
"Oops!" She smiled while Logan bent down and got the orange for her, giving her an even better view of his behind  
  
Max groaned, that made Logan stand up quickly. He blushed when he realized that she had been checking him out  
  
She motioned with her finger for him to get closer. He stood between her spread legs and she wrapped her arms around his neck  
  
"What about dinner?" Logan asked  
  
"My stomach can wait, right now another part of my body is demanding attention" Max attacked his mouth with her own  
  
For a second he was stunned but he quickly recovered and returned the kiss  
  
Max undid the top buttons of his shirt and Logan massaged her thighs with his strong hands. When he did that Max's hands shook with desire, making it harder to unbutton the rest of his shirt  
  
Her desire was so primal that she couldn't wait to touch his skin and ripped his shirt open, sending a couple of buttons flying all over the place. Her hands caressed every inch of his exposed skin and her mouth left his to trail wet kisses down his neck  
  
The couple was so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the smoke surrounding them for a couple of seconds  
  
"Oh Max, Max, MAX!"  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"Shit! What the hell is that?" Max's mouth left Logan's neck to glance around the room  
  
"Smoke alarm! My toast!" Logan untangled himself from Max and grabbed the fire extinguisher that happened to be really close by, thanks to Zack's previous kitchen disaster  
  
"Logan! Fuck the toast, get back here!"  
  
"What? And burn the cabin down?" Logan used the fire extinguisher to stop the flames coming from the stove  
  
"Fuck the cabin" Max was standing behind him, her warm breath tickled his ear  
  
"Max, you're being irrational" Logan grabbed the smoky pan and placed it on the sink, allowing warm water to run over it. One second he was rinsing the pan and the next he found himself pressed against the wall with a horny X-5 rubbing herself against him  
  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"HEY BOO! YOU HOME YET?" Original Cindy's voice could be heard through the door  
  
"We should get that" Logan gently pointed out  
  
"Yeah, we should" Max agreed but she didn't step away  
  
"BOO?"   
  
With a sigh Max groaned and let go of Logan, handed him his semi destroyed shirt and took a couple of deep breaths before walking over to the door but once she was there she stopped cold and turned to Logan  
  
"You get it!" Max said and stepped away  
  
Logan frowned but he didn't argue. He opened the door and the girls walked in  
  
"Sorry 'bout the knocking but we don't have a key. Holy shit! The smell is still incredibly awful! How the hell can you peeps stand it?" Original Cindy wrinkled her nose and fanned her face  
  
"It's not that bad, once you get used to it. Where's Zack?" Max asked  
  
"He decided that the cabin was probably still too smoked and with his lung problem he didn't want to risk inhaling too much smoke" Kendra answered  
  
"WHAT? Lung problem MY ASS! He just wants to skip having to clean up his mess! OC, you should find him and put a smack down his ass!"   
  
"I will when I see him, right now Original Cindy is too tired to look for hypochondriac boy. And besides, it's pouring out there! He can get his smack when he returns"  
  
Original Cindy yawned and went to her room to change, with Kendra trailing behind.   
  
Max and Logan sat on the couch. He was careful not to touch Max, knowing that any kind of contact would unleash the predator she was trying so hard to keep under control  
  
The silence in the room was becoming uncomfortable so Logan snapped up and turned the radio on  
  
*Do you   
Understand what I need   
From you   
Just let me be the girl   
To show you, you   
Everything that you can be   
Is everything that I can be*   
  
"Maybe we should light the fire" he said  
  
"Maybe we should" Max replied, her voice was sugar coated  
  
*My turn   
Let me let you know that I, I can't   
Promise that I won't do that   
So, boy   
State the time and place   
'Cause you make me wanna misbehave*   
  
"I didn't mean... I mean, I ment..." Logan ran a hand through his hair, not knowing what to say to stop Max's hormones from getting out of control  
  
*I wanna be bad   
You make bad look so good   
I've got things on my mind   
I never thought I would   
I, I wanna be bad   
You make bad feel so good   
I'm losing all my cool   
I'm about to break the rules   
I, I wanna be bad*   
  
Max laughed "You know... you look way too cute when you do that"   
  
*Should I flaunt?   
Tell ya what I got is what ya want?   
Tell, tell me, do I, I turn you on?   
Don't want no one judging me*  
  
Max barely had time to finish her sentence when the girls walked back into the living room and the lights went out  
  
"Oh, no way! What is this a brown out?" Kendra whined  
  
"Where are the matches? We can light the foyer" Original Cindy fumbled around a bit  
  
"I have no..." Logan stopped mid sentence when he felt a hand creeping up his chest. He grabbed the hand and asked in a very quiet whisper  
  
"Max, what are you doing?"  
  
"Shhh" She answered. Her hand covered his mouth and she straddled his hips "If we're quiet they won't notice"  
  
"Max, what..." She cut him off by placing her mouth on top of his, being careful not to make any noise.  
  
She grounded her hips to his and made slow lazy circles with her hips, gradually increasing her speed. The water pounding against the walls and window muffled the sound their clothes made when they moved.  
  
Logan had to concentrate extremely hard in not moaning out loud, he could hear Kendra moving around and Original Cindy cursing over the 'damn matches' but nothing mattered more than giving Max some of the pleasure her body was craving so badly  
  
He carefully moved his hands further up her thighs, stopping mere inches away from her core. He wasn't sure she would be able to control herself  
  
One of her hands moved to grab his hand and pull it towards her, giving him the encouragement that he needed to proceed with his task  
  
"Ok, here we go" Original Cindy shook the box of matches. Max clenched her jaw in frustration and sat back down on the couch.  
  
"That's better isn't it?" Kendra shook her wet hair with her hands  
  
"You know what? I think I'll go find Zack" Max jumped up from the couch and went to her room to put on her pants and change her shirt   
  
"You coming?" She glanced at Logan  
  
"I'll go with you boo" Original Cindy followed her to the door  
  
"But... I thought you didn't want to go out again" Max frowned  
  
"Well yeah, but this dark spooky cabin is giving me the creeps ya know? Last night I could've sworn I heard footsteps"  
  
"Well, ok fine. Let's go Logan"  
  
"Oh wait! I don't wanna be left all alone here! Specially if there are weird things going on" Kendra rubbed her hands together nervously  
  
"Well, come with us then" Max was getting impatient  
  
"But I don't wanna leave the cabin, It's gonna start snowing again soon!"   
  
Logan sighed "I'll stay with her"  
  
"Fine" Max snapped and left in a hurry with Original Cindy behind  
  
*************  
  
"Ok, If I were a young male, where would I go?" Max wondered out loud  
  
"Maybe there's a bar around here somewhere, let's ask those guys" Original Cindy offered. Max slowed the car down   
  
"Hey guys!" She called out to the two teenagers walking down the street  
  
"Yeah?" One of them responded  
  
"Is there any place around here for us to kick it? A bar maybe?"  
  
"Sure, but it's not a very safe place for a couple of chicks like you" The other teenager shrugged  
  
"I think we can handle it, care to point us to the right direction?"  
  
*************  
  
A bunch of tough looking guys were standing near the entrance of the deteriorated bar, obviously waiting for their next catch.  
  
As soon as Max and Original Cindy crossed the doorway, the pickup lines were dropped their way  
  
"Hey girl!" A big guy in his mid thirties with a weird haircut and a bunch of nasty looking tattoos covering his arms nodded at Max "You seem to have dropped something"  
  
"Oh yeah? What?" Max bit her lip  
  
"My jaw" Max giggled like a schoolgirl, she bit her lower lip again and walked away swaying her hips  
  
Original Cindy frowned but kept quiet  
  
"Girls, girls, girls. Have you shaved your legs recently?" A younger Hispanic guy asked "Cuz my tongue is pretty sharp" Max giggled again but continued walking  
  
They got to the bar and sat down, Max crossed her legs and ordered a beer, Original Cindy ordered one too  
  
"Gurl, are you feeling alright? Cuz you look kind of flushed"  
  
"I'm fine" Max answered immediately  
  
A young guy, tall and well built sat next to Max and said in a husky voice "Hey, here's the word for the day: legs. Whatdya say we go to my place and spread the word?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her  
  
Max smiled and said "You know, maybe we should"  
  
Original Cindy would have doubtless stopped Max from saying anything if she hadn't been so busy brushing comments off herself. The same tough guy that had been hitting on Max decided that he had a better chance with her friend  
  
"So, what do you do for a living?"  
"I'm a female impersonator." Original Cindy told him without hesitating. He immediately left her alone  
  
The guy sitting next to Max seemed a little bit surprised at her eagerness but he kept going  
  
"You know, if I could see you naked, I'd die happy."  
  
Something suddenly snapped inside Max, bringing her back to her senses "Yeah, but if I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing" the guy frowned and left without saying anything else  
  
Another guy decided to try his luck and addressed Max with an old line  
  
"Hi there. Tell me, do you believe in love at first sight or do I need to walk by again?"  
  
"Maybe you should try again and we'll take it from there" That time Original Cindy noticed  
  
"Excuse us for a second" She told the guy and dragged Max away  
  
"Max! What the hell is wrong with you boo? Holly fuck, are you in heat?!"  
  
Max shut her eyes closed and groaned  
  
'Busted'  
  
  
___________________________  
  
Ok, first of all I've got to thank you guys for the incredible reviews, I wasn't expecting so many... you really lifted my mood  
  
I've decided to dedicate my chapters! So this one goes to Lazy Author, thanks thanks thanks for your reviews, they make me laugh and also to Tracy Winston for the song  
  
I hope you liked this chapter, unfortunately I just started exams and won't be able to post another chapter until December 14 UNLESS, you guys give me so many reviews that I just HAVE to post sooner ;) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me if it sucked!  
  
Oh and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes! 


	8. Revelations

Cabin Fever 8  
  
REVELATIONS  
  
_________________________________________  
  
"What makes you think that?" Max tried to deny it  
  
"Max, you've been smiling at anyone with a penis since we got here! Besides, you're sweaty and flushed"  
  
Max shook her head and rubbed her forehead  
  
"Why didn't you tell me bo? You know I've got your back" Original Cindy crossed her arms and waited for an answer  
  
"I guess... I didn't want anyone to know. I've kind of learned to control it a little you know? Every heat that passes it becomes a little more bearable" Max hated lying to Original Cindy but what else could she do?  
  
"Who else knows about your heat? Did you tell Logan?"   
  
"He knows about my heats, yeah"  
  
"And your brother?"  
  
"He has seen my sisters go through them so yeah, but I don't want him to know about this particular heat. It's pretty embarrassing to have your brother know when you're craving for a roll in the hay"  
  
"Look boo, your secret is safe with me. Now let's see if we can find Mr. faker and go home alright?"  
  
Max nodded and scanned the room for Zack. She spotted him talking to a tall blonde by the bar  
  
"He's over there" Max told OC and advanced towards him but stopped  
  
"Hum.. boo, I'm not feeling too hot. Can you get him? I'll wait in the car"   
  
"Sure but is it wise to leave you alone?" Original Cindy asked worriedly  
  
"Yeah, I told you I can pretty much control this bitch"  
  
"Aiight suga but go straight to the car ok?"  
  
Max nodded, she calmly walked to the car and sat on the driver's seat.   
  
After a few minutes Zack opened the passenger's door. Max's eyes flew wide open  
  
"Oh no you don't mister! I'm pissed at you so go sit in the back and stay the hell away from me! What where you thinking coming to a bar to pick up some chick? It would be nice if you told someone where you are going! We could've had an emergency and you were nowhere in sight. I should kick your ass all the way to Gillette for this" Max scolded him  
  
Zack frowned "Chill sis, man you're acting like a pre menstruating chick"  
  
"Just shut up" Max drove away. She was driving way past the speed limit  
  
"Boo, would ya mind slowing down for a sec? I think I left my stomach two blocks behind" Original Cindy gripped the seatbelt that she was wearing. She turned around to look at Zack for support but he had his head thrown back, his eyes closed  
  
"How can you be so calm when Max is driving like a reckless woman?"  
  
"Her reflexes are too good for her to have an accident, despite the little incident two days ago"  
  
"Peeps, you rely too much on your whacked genes" Original Cindy informed them  
  
*************  
  
The lights in the cabin were still out, the only illumination coming from the foyer and some candles. Logan and Kendra were sprawled on the floor playing and old game of Monopoly that Logan had found.   
  
When Max slammed the door open everyone turned to see what was going on  
  
"Max?" Logan frowned  
  
"The asshole was at some bar toying around with some chick!"  
  
"I still don't know what the big deal was Max"  
  
Max crossed the room quickly, getting as far away from Zack as she could without leaving the room  
  
"This coming from the man that practically orders me to constantly be on the move for my safety every time we see each other" Max folded her arms  
  
"Max that has nothing to do..."  
  
"THIS coming from the man that won't even tell me where my siblings are for FUCKING SECURITY REASONS!"  
  
"MAX" Logan stopped her. Original Cindy was covering her mouth with her hand and Kendra's jaw was practically scraping the floor  
  
"Oh my god! I think I finally realized what is going on here!" Kendra opened her eyes wide  
  
"Uh?" Max turned to face her  
  
"I know what you are" Kendra said in a small voice  
  
"What?" Logan asked  
  
"It all makes sense now! The black Explorer, Max getting so pissed, the midnight calls to our apartment, the secrecy, the late "trips" everything!"  
  
"What?" Max, Zack and Logan asked together  
  
"You're with the Mafia aren't you?"  
  
"WHAT?" The three of them exclaimed. Max burst into giggles  
  
"No Kendra, we're not with the Mafia"  
  
"You're drug dealers then?"   
  
"Nop" Max shook her head  
  
"Then what?" No one answered  
  
"You guys if you don't tell me I'm gonna find out on my own. I've got my ways you know? I know something is going on... I'm not stupid"  
  
Max rubbed her temples and wondered how far Kendra would go to figure things out? 'Maybe I should just tell her and get it over with.' Max thought  
  
"Fine" She said finally "You want to know? I'll tell you"  
  
"Max no" Zack and Logan pleaded  
  
"You guys... Let me just get it over with aiight?"  
  
Original Cindy just stood back and watched the scene unfolding in front of her  
  
"Kendra... I..."  
  
Logan's mind was running. He had to find a plausible explanation for everything. 'I can't let Max expose herself, the more people that know her secret the more dangerous it is'   
Making a decision he interrupted Max announcing something that made everyone in the room gasp. Some in surprise, some in horror and others in disbelief  
  
"I'm eyes only!"  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
I know this chapter was way too short but I'm really supposed to be studying here! Oh well, I think I already flunked Bio and maybe Chemistry so...  
  
Well guys, I really feel like hell so if you wouldn't mind reviewing this and cheering me up... that would be great.  
  
I promise the next chapter will be more fun, after all they've only been there for like two days so... ;)  
  
Hey, I have an idea... can anyone guess my age? I would love to know how old you think I am  
  
I'll try to study now... I have another exam tomorrow :( 


	9. Sour Cream

Cabin Fever 9  
  
SOUR CREAM  
  
__________________________________  
  
The room was silent for a moment. Max could hear the pounding of hers and Logan's hearths. He had never EVER revealed himself to so many people. Sure, Max knew about him but she had caught him with his hand in the cookie jar, Zack knew and Bling knew but only because he worked for Logan.  
  
After the room was quiet for what seemed like an eternity, all hell broke loose  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"YEAH, RIGHT"  
  
"LOGAN!"  
  
"AWW, COME ON"  
  
That last remark by Kendra hushed everyone again  
  
"Uh?" Logan frowned  
  
"If you're going to make something up can you at least make it plausible? Look, if you don't wanna tell me then don't ok? I can handle being in the dark for a while longer"  
  
Logan breathed a sigh of relief "I am pretty bad at making stuff up aren't I?"  
  
"Boy you suck" Kendra crossed her arms  
  
"I need to..." Zack didn't finish his statement, he just marched over to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. After a second Max could hear water running, he was probably splashing some on his face. She grimaced and thought 'Boy am I gonna get it this time, there's no way he's ever gonna give me the contact number now'  
  
"I think I'm gonna go to bed now" Max took off in the direction of her bedroom and changed into Logan's sweatshirt. She wasn't sleepy at all but she was angry as hell with him.  
  
She left the room only for a second to wash her teeth and growled in frustration when she discovered that Zack was still in the bathroom  
  
"Next trip we take together I want my own bathroom" She mumbled  
  
Max stormed into Logan's bathroom, grabbed his toothbrush, squirted some paste on it and brushed her teeth furiously  
  
"Easy there, your gums are practically screaming in protest" Logan's soft voice startled her for a second before she turned around and edged him against the wall with the toothbrush  
  
"Humbh whu bulub bolmlhub?"  
  
"Spit please" Logan patiently told her. Max turned around and rinsed her mouth on the sink  
  
"What the hell were you thinking revealing yourself like that?"  
  
"You should be thanking me!"   
  
"Thanking you?"  
  
"Everyone would've known this wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for me" they said together  
  
"No, wait, we're not doing this again" Logan raised his hand to stop her "look, I did what I did because the more people that know your secret the more chances you have of getting caught"  
  
"You should listen to yourself and take your own advice Logan! You have made so many enemies with Eyes Only! What if the cabin was bugged?"  
  
"Why would our cabin be bugged? And even if it was you would be in as much danger as I would. Weren't you the one who once told me that you've got people looking to either put you in a cage for the rest of your life, turn you into a science project, or kill you?"  
  
Max moved closer to him, pressing her body hard against his. She raised the toothbrush close to his head and said in a small voice, her breath caressing Logan's face "Don't go all smart-ass on me when I'm pissed, I know a hundred ways to hurt you with this toothbrush"  
  
Logan brushed a strand of hair away from her face "Max, I was just trying to protect you"  
  
"Yeah, well I don't need your protection Mr. Knight in a shining armor" Max responded but her voice was much softer. She sighed and leaned against his chest, resting her head on the crook of his neck "Just don't do it again ok?"  
  
"Ok" Logan kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her  
  
"I should go to bed, see you in a while?"   
  
"Yeah" Logan gave her a final squeeze before letting her go  
  
*************  
  
The door to Logan's room opened slowly. He blinked a couple of times   
"Max?"  
  
"Shh" Max closed the door behind her  
  
"Come here" He moved over and pulled on the covers to make room for her but she shook her head  
  
"No?" Logan frowned  
  
"I don't think a couple of rolls of duck tape and some nails are gonna keep us up there"  
  
Logan laughed and got off the bed, he tugged on the covers  
  
"Logan, what are you doing?"  
  
He spread the comforter on the floor and grabbed a couple of pillows, then he motioned for Max to lie down and covered them both with the covers. Max wiggled closer to him and sighed in contempt. He wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her forehead  
  
When Logan was just about to doze off he was interrupted by Max's hushed voice   
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Why did you have a condom in your wallet?"  
  
Logan smiled "Oh Max, every guy carries a condom in their wallets"  
  
Max sat up in a rush "Wait a second, how long had that thing been in there?"  
  
Logan laughed "Relax angel, I replaced it like a month ago. I know we need them when you're in heat"  
  
Max sighed in relief and kissed him  
  
"So, where did you get that CD?" Logan smiled mischievously  
  
"What CD?"  
  
"The one you 'used' this afternoon"  
  
Max smiled and blushed, remembering her behavior "Kendra"  
  
"Figures"  
  
Logan yawned and closed his eyes. He tried to sleep but it was hard when he could feel Max's stare on him  
  
"Max, go to sleep"  
  
"I'm not sleepy" She whined "I only sleep like four hours a week and I have slept for two nights in a row"  
  
"Sweety, you know we cant do anything, Zack could hear us"  
  
"I know" Max said. Logan closed his eyes  
  
"Logan?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell be about when you where little"  
  
Logan smiled, she obviously wasn't going to let this go "When I was six my family decided to spend Christmas at the cabin.   
Bennett and I shared a room and that year was the year that I started to doubt 'Santa' and I had been bugging Bennett non-stop telling him that I had serious doubts about Santa.   
So Christmas Eve, Bennett and I staid up all night waiting for Santa to show up and around 3 am, he did! Well actually my dad did, he had rented a Santa costume knowing that we were going to stay up. It took me about a year to realize that but I think that was one of the best Christmases I ever had, waking up at the crack of dawn, opening presents, eating pancakes until we were about to throw up, playing with our brand new toys outside..."  
  
Logan looked down when he felt Max's breathing slowing down. Her eyes were closed.   
'Who would've thought a bedtime story is all you need to put an X-5 to sleep. She looks so young when she's asleep'   
He realized that in appearance she was like any other 19-year-old, well, not really, most 19 year olds would kill to have her looks but she looked her age.   
But when she was awake you could see, if you looked really close, the experience in her eyes. Her eyes reflected all the knowledge, the pain, the maturity and the fear that she had acquired throughout her life but now they also reflected the happiness and the love that she felt for him. And knowing that he was the one that brought that mirth to her life, that happiness and security that she lacked for so long made him the luckiest man on earth.  
  
*************  
  
Max opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. A small moan escaped her. She felt her dinner bobbling up and down her throat.  
  
She reached for Logan but discovered that his warm body was not lying next to hers 'That's odd, he's NEVER up before I am' She stood up on wobbly legs and slowly walked towards the bathroom but her foot got tangled on the sheets and she almost fell down. She picked the bunch of blankets up from the floor cursing under her breath.  
  
Suddenly she covered her mouth with her hand and ran to the bathroom, she knelt down in front of the bowl and retched.  
It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't alone in the room. Logan was sitting next to the toilet, his bare back against the tub. He had his eyes closed and his head thrown back  
  
Once Max was done heaving she turned to him  
  
"You ok?" They asked at the same time  
  
"Must have been something we ate" Logan offered her a hand and she sank down on the floor between his legs, leaning against his chest for support.  
  
He whipped her face with the small cloth he was holding and then offered her some mouthwash  
  
"Want some?"  
  
"Hell yeah"  
  
"What's going on here?" Zack and Original Cindy stood by the door, their arms crossed  
  
Max and Logan didn't even bother to do something about their position, they were too weak to move   
  
"Something we ate didn't agree with us, we're sick"  
  
"Speak for yourself mister, I don't get sick"  
  
"Max, you throwing up your dinner means you ARE sick"  
  
"No I'm NOT, soldiers don't get sick right Zack?"  
  
Zack raised an eyebrows "Actually Max, remember that day on the field when we were learning to survive in the wild and Brin was eating that fish but it's insides squirted out and she had to swallow them but became so sick that ended up dehydrating and..."  
  
Logan moved Max aside and leaned over the bowl, he threw up a couple of times before sitting back down  
  
"Ok, this I don't wanna watch" Original Cindy covered her eyes. Max just handed him the cloth  
  
"Maxie, what I'm trying to say is that if you just throw up until there's nothing left inside of you to vomit you'll feel better"  
  
"Zack, no. You know how much I hate retching and there's NOTING on this earth that can make me do it, NO-THING"  
  
"Wanna bet? I'll make you vomit"  
  
"Not a snowball's chance in hell pal" Max was shaking her head  
  
"Ok, fine then I'll just go to the kitchen and make some breakfast. How about some green runny eggs?"  
  
"Or a big bowl of snot" Original Cindy added. Max was looking a little green but not enough to throw up  
  
"I know! Let's hold a spitting contest on her coffee mug" Kendra joined the conversation. She made a gagging noise and spit on the coffee mug that she was holding  
  
"God no" Max closed her eyes and buried her face on Logan's chest  
  
Zack smiled and took the mug from Kendra, he made a very loud noise from the back of his throat and held the mug about a foot away from his mouth. His spit was yellowish and it sloooowly dropped down to the mug  
  
Max couldn't take it any more, she scrambled for the bowl and threw up. Logan's stomach was doing somersaults as well but since the toilet was occupied he grabbed the garbage can and got out everything he had left  
  
"I think we did a good job" Kendra left the room, getting high fives from OC and even Zack  
  
"We did didn't we?" Original Cindy smiled and patted Zack on the back  
  
"Now let's get out of here before Original Cindy gets a whacked stomach herself"  
  
*************  
  
"I honestly don't know what it was" Logan was lying down on one side of the couch "I mean it could've been the dinner but we didn't order the same thing did we?" He asked Max, who was lying on the other end of the couch. Her feet were beside his ribs, a tick blanket covered them both. Logan was rubbing Max's cold feet under the blanket  
  
"I honestly don't remember nor care right now Logan"  
  
"Well I'm sorry Miss photographic memory"  
  
Max groaned "The whipped cream"  
  
"What?" Logan frowned  
  
"The whipped cream, that was the only thing that both of us had" She reminded Logan  
  
"Oh yeah" Logan stood up and went to the wastebasket by the fridge. He reached inside and pulled out the empty can of whipped cream  
  
"Damn" He exclaimed  
  
"Boo how could you eat that shit? It expired so long ago I'm sure there were multi cellular organisms evolving in there. It must've tasted like hell" Original Cindy had been reading over his shoulder   
  
"It did taste a little bit funny" Max recalled "but the... ice-cream tasted so good I sort of ignored the taste"  
  
"What flavor was the ice-cream?" Kendra asked  
  
"Hum... I don't know, something sort of sweet and spicy"  
  
Logan coughed, trying to muffle the laughter that overtook him  
  
"Hey suga, you aiight? If ya planning on retching again you betta inform Original Cindy so she can move aside"  
  
"No, no, I'm fine"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure"  
  
"Well I'm hungry" Max informed everyone  
  
"How can you possibly be hungry?" Kendra wondered  
  
"She's always hungry" Zack answered for her. Max threw a cushion in his direction but he caught it easily  
  
"I'll make something. How does chicken soup sound?" Logan offered  
  
"Move you ass back to that couch mister, let Original Cindy do all the cooking for now"  
  
Max groaned "Cindy please let him cook, if there's anything on this earth that I'll be able to hold down it's his soup" Max begged  
  
"You two are sick and I'm gonna take care of you weather you want me to or not" Original Cindy informed her  
  
"Look, I'm fine ok? Really, I'm feeling all better" Logan tried to convince her but she wouldn't have it  
  
"You get up from that couch and I'll put a smack down your ass! Now Kendra, come over here and help me with this whole cooking bitch"  
  
Kendra took out a pot and filled it with water, Zack opened the fridge, grabbed and apple and sat down on the counter  
  
Original Cindy placed a hand over Max's forehead and winced "Hun, I think you have a fever, you're burning up!"  
  
Max clasped her hand over OC's mouth "No I'm not" She said out loud and then added in a much lower voice "It's my second day of heat, I'm gonna be all hot and bothered for the next 24 hours"  
  
"Well guys I would love to stay here and chat but unfortunately I have other plans. I'm heading over to the mountain to see if it's open and I can get some skiing done" Zack pointedly stared at Max while he said that before leaving and closing the door softly behind him  
  
"You know, we really ARE ok, I don't wanna stay inside all day, could we p l e a s e find something to do?" Max pleaded  
  
"Max, I don't think skiing is a good idea. I mean, what if you get all queasy on your way down and slam against a tree or something?" Kendra stirred the soup while trying to talk Max out of leaving  
  
"We don't have to go skiing, we can just go shopping or something" Max whined  
  
"Shopping for what?" Original Cindy pointed out  
  
Logan smiled "I have an idea. Max, do you remember that crowded place we drove by last night?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think it was a club or something like that"  
  
"Maybe we could go check it out tonight, hang out" Max was getting exited with the idea of leaving the house  
  
"Gurls, Lets. Go. Shopping!" Original Cindy ran for her purse  
  
"Oh no no no no, stop right there girl! NO ONE is leaving this place until I've had some food" Max demanded  
  
Logan smiled "Why don't I take over that soup? Over a year of knowing Max, I've learned the fine art of cooking fast for my sake" The comment earned him a slap on the arm from Max but he shook it off quickly and got to work on their meal  
  
*************  
  
"Boo, this thing is screaming your name" Original Cindy held up a black shirt  
  
"Woah, no way! I'm not wearing that"  
  
"Aw come on Max it's beautiful" Kendra touched the silky material  
  
"Then YOU buy it" Max crossed her arms  
  
"Max, if I had your body I would. What's the point of exercising if you don't show off?"   
  
"Feeling good about myself, staying in shape, being able of ride my bike at top speed halfway across the city without getting tired..." Max rambled on while being pushed towards a dressing room by Original Cindy  
  
"Gurl, resistance is futile, try it on and then we'll talk. Here, try this too" She handed Max some black, hip huggers leather pants  
  
After a few minutes Max emerged from the room   
  
"Damn Boo you're swinging for the wrong team!"  
  
The shirt was short, ending a few inches above her navel. It was backless and corset-like, the straps on the back were tight but an awful lot of skin was still exposed. The pants were extremely low with laces that went all the way from her hip to the floor and they were skin tight. The laces revealed a small amount of her perfect flesh  
  
"I don't know guys, I mean it's snowing out there!" Max pointed out  
  
"So? We'll just have to get you a jacket won't we?" Kendra smiled  
  
Original Cindy glanced at the price tag on Max's shirt and frowned  
  
"Wait a sec, who's paying for all this?" She asked  
  
Max reached into her back pocked and produced Logan's credit card, he had placed it there when they walked out the door, succeeding in two things, paying for Max's clothes and making her horny as hell  
  
The girls raised an eyebrow  
  
"I don't wanna hear it" Max walked ahead of them  
  
"We didn't say a word" Original Cindy smiled "But we don't have to do we?"  
  
*************  
  
Logan was sitting on the couch, checking some messages on his laptop when his cell phone rang  
  
"Yeah?" He answered  
  
"Well, hello to you too" Max teased him  
  
"Oh, hi beautiful. What's up?"  
  
"Well, me and my peeps are having lunch at a small coffee place nearby, I was wondering if you would like to join us"   
  
Logan considered it for a moment "I think I'll pass" He said finally  
  
"Why?" Max leaned against the wall and cradled the phone to her ear  
  
"I just got some information from one of my contacts on a hack that I've been working on for a while and I want to check it out"  
  
"Figures" Max frowned "Only you would take your laptop with you on a vacation" She suddenly stood upright   
  
"Logan, you actually brought your laptop with you?"   
  
"Well duh" He frowned   
  
Max smiled and suppressed a giggle "I'll see you later then" She said and hung up  
  
Logan shook his head and continued checking his messages. He came across one titled 'Hey there handsome' and frowned  
  
"Hey there handsome? What the hell?" He clicked on it and Max appeared on the screen. She was smiling and wearing only his robe as far as he could tell  
  
"Hello my man" She giggled "It's four o'clock in the morning, you are dead to the world and I'm bored to death so I thought of making a small present for you. What do you say?" Max leaned towards the small camera, giving Logan a very nice view of her breasts  
  
Logan sat back and smiled. Max hummed an unknown tune and slowly lowered the bathrobe from her left shoulder. She giggled and covered her shoulder again  
  
"Ok, so I'm no good at stripping. I'm sorry"   
  
"You would be surprised at how good you actually are" Logan told the screen. His grin spread when she sat back on his computer chair, not bothering with crossing her legs. The bathrobe didn't cover that much  
  
Suddenly the door to the cabin burst open and in walked Zack, mumbling something under his breath  
  
Logan jumped up and closed the laptop "Zack! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I didn't take my wallet with me wen I left this morning" He said and searched his bag for the walled  
  
Logan smiled "Did the great all powerful soldier loose his wallet?" he teased  
  
"I did not loose my wallet, I just didn't take it" Zack shot back  
  
"Yeah, right. I'll help you look for it"  
  
Zack mumbled something that Logan couldn't catch and then he asked "What are you doing here all alone? Where is Max?"  
  
"The girls went shopping. I had some stuff to work on so I staid" Logan searched under the couch and near the kitchen for the wallet  
  
"What are you working on?" Zack took the abandoned laptop and opened it slowly  
  
Logan turned just in time to see Zack taking the laptop  
  
'Oh SHIT!"  
  
  
___________________________________________  
  
I just love cliffhangers, don't you? ::wicked grin:: Want to know what happened? Then REVIEW! Or you won't get any until Christmas (sorry ;))  
  
Hey guess what?? I didn't flunk! YEY! And I aced my English test, the teacher wonders where I get all the practice, if only she knew  
  
Oh and I'm surprised to say that NO ONE guessed my age. I'm gonna keep the guess my age thing going on for another chapter and then I'll tell you  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!!! I know I'm a pain in the ass about this but just... just review please  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, special thanks to Dani and Sara for your wonderful mails. 


	10. Black Coffee

Cabin Fever 10  
  
BLACK COFFEE  
  
****************************  
  
Max hung up the phone and returned to the table  
  
"Is your boyfriend coming"  
  
"He's not my boyfriend and no, he's not" Max informed Original Cindy  
  
A waiter arrived with their coffees and the girls thanked him  
  
"Can I take your order or are you waiting for someone else?" The boy asked  
  
"Can you give us a couple of minutes? We haven't decided yet..." Max glanced at his nametag "Mark"   
She stirred her coffee with her finger and licked the remains off it, pointedly staring at the boy  
  
He gulped, nodded and left. Original Cindy shook her head  
  
Kendra took the steaming cup in her hands and took a small sip. The mug slipped from her grasp and she gasped  
  
"Oh it's hot! It's hot!" She fanned her tongue with her hand  
  
The hot liquid ran all over the table, some of it dripped onto the floor  
  
"I'll get some napkins" Max stood up and turned. She slammed into Mark's solid chest  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry" Mark took her shoulders to steady her   
  
"I'm not" Max rubbed herself suggestively against the boy's body. He closed his eyes and whispered to her in an urgent voice  
  
"There's a bathroom for employers that no one uses on the back, wanna go check it out?"  
  
"Definitely" Max whispered back  
  
Mark took her hand and led her to the back of the coffee shop. As soon as they were out of sight Max attacked the boy, running her hot little hands up and down his well shaped abs. She tugged on his shirt and almost ripped it off his body. The boy leaned down and kissed her hard  
  
Original Cindy had seen Max disappear with the waiter. For a second she thought about letting her go with him and get her itch scratched but she knew Max would hate herself afterwards so Original Cindy sighed and went to rescue the boy and Max from herself  
  
*************  
  
When Original Cindy opened the door she didn't know what to expect but what she saw took her by surprise. Max had both legs wrapped around the waiter's hips. She was eagerly sucking on his neck and he was trying to ease her out of her pants with little success  
  
Original Cindy ran to Max, yanked her back by the hair and slapped her hard on the face  
  
Max gasped and shook her head "Thanks, I needed that"  
  
The boy tapped her on the shoulder "Hum, could we like... go on? Do you want me to get this girl out of here?"  
  
Max turned around to look at her pray. Mark had a line of hickeys that went from his neck to his chest. He was shirtless, his blonde hair tousled, lips swollen from the kisses  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna go and throw up now. Original Cindy, would you put a smack down his ass for me?"  
  
"Sure thing suga but where are you going? Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm just going back to the cabin before I do something stupid"  
  
"But Logan is gonna be there, I thought you didn't want anything to happen between you two"  
  
"Logan knows about this shit, he won't give in that easily" Max explained quickly before rushing to the cabin  
  
Mark was staring at Original Cindy and she frowned  
  
"What? You think that was weird? That wasn't even the tip of it pal"  
  
*************   
  
Logan ran as fast as he could but he knew that he would never be able to reach Zack in time unless a miracle occurred  
  
Zack was seconds away from finding out about the relationship. Logan was seconds away from dying on the spot and there was nothing he could do to stop it  
  
"LOGAN!" Max's voice reached his ears before she even opened the door   
  
Zack looked up and dropped the laptop on the couch. Logan reached for it quickly and snatched it away  
  
"It's... confidential" He quickly informed Zack  
  
"Logan! I need some..." She stopped mid sentence when she realized that they weren't alone  
  
"Huh, some... Zack, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I didn't take my wallet with me this morning"  
  
Max sighed "I'll help you look for your missing wallet"  
  
"It's not... argh to hell with it" Zack gave up and continued looking  
  
"Found it!" Max crawled out from under the table and tossed Zack his wallet  
  
"How did it get there?" Zack wondered out loud  
  
"Beats me... don't you have somewhere to be?" Max tapped her foot against the hard wooden floor  
  
Zack frowned but left without another word  
  
As soon as they were alone Logan sank down on the couch and sighed with relief  
  
"You ok?" Max asked with concern  
  
"Fine it's just that your little present almost got us caught"  
  
"What?" Max frowned  
  
"Zack walked in while I was watching it and I managed to close the laptop in time but then he wanted to know what I was working on and thankfully you came in and stopped him..."  
  
Max wasn't hearing him any more, all she could hear was the pounding of her hearth. She slowly covered Logan's mouth with her hand and smiled  
  
"Wuf?" Logan tried to ask   
  
"What?" Max bit her lip  
  
Logan removed her hand "What?"  
  
She stopped the questions by covering his mouth with her own. Logan broke the kiss almost immediately  
  
"You do realize we are alone" Max frowned  
  
"Max..." Logan sighed and looked away "You... you taste different, you smell different"  
  
Logan saw Max's lower lip quiver. She had forgotten about the boy at the coffee shop, she was too engrossed with Logan to remember but now it all came back to her  
  
She sank down on the couch and tried to hold back tears  
  
"Max?" Logan kneeled in front of her and rubbed her knee  
  
"I... I couldn't control myself! There was this waiter at the coffee shop that kept flirting with me and I couldn't..." Max broke down. Tears rolled down her cheeks freely. She had betrayed Logan's trust and now she couldn't live with herself  
  
Logan gulped. He didn't blame Max, he blamed her genetics "Max, how far did you go sweetie?" he talked to her like he would to a small child  
  
"Not all the way. I was beginning to gain some control and was about to stop the boy from pulling my pants down when Original Cindy walked in and slapped me"  
  
"So you just kissed him?" Logan smiled a little  
  
"JUST kissed him? Yeah, I mean... I would never have sex with anyone but you. Since we became a couple I've been able to control my... itch a little bit more. It's like suddenly I don't want anyone but you"  
  
Logan's smile broadened "I can live with that"  
  
Max frowned through her tears "So you forgive me?"  
  
He whipped the tears away from her face with his thumb "Max, there's nothing for me to forgive. I can't hold you responsible for your feline DNA can I?"  
  
Max laughed and threw her arms around his neck  
  
"God, I love you" She said before kissing him deeply  
  
*************  
  
Max moaned Logan's name and searched with her hands for something to hold on to. She grabbed the quilt that was below her and slammed her fists against the hard wooden floor  
  
"Oh God Logan!"   
  
He placed kisses all over her throat and chest  
  
"Logan don't stop!" She hit the floor with her heels in an effort to get him deeper inside of her  
  
Logan groaned at the new waves of sensation that Max's moving provoked  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
"The door" Logan moaned  
  
"Ignore it! Stop now and I'll kick your ass!"  
  
The pounding on the door increased  
  
"WHO THE HELL IS IT?" Max screamed   
  
The person on the other side of the door just knocked harder  
  
"Maybe Cindy?" Logan asked in a throaty whisper  
  
"She would answer my question"  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"Would've broken down the door by now"  
  
KNOCK KNOCK "HEY!" It sounded like a man, an angry man  
  
"This can not be happening" Max stood up, leaving a sweaty, flushed Logan behind. She grabbed one of his dress shirts and slipped it on, leaving most of it unbuttoned she stormed over to the front door and opened it forcefully  
  
"WHAT?" She screamed  
  
A man around Logan's age was standing there, an annoyed expression on his face  
  
"Look young lady, my family and I are trying to have a peaceful vacation down there but you and your 'friend' are making so much noise our kids are scared! They think the roof is going to fall on their heads! So if you and your partner could control your teenage hormones we would be very grateful but if you don't I'm going to have to call the manager" The guy crossed his arms and waited for Max to respond  
  
"Angel? Who is it?" Logan asked   
  
"A party pooper from downstairs" Max yelled back, pointedly staring at the guy  
  
"What?" Logan left his room to join Max but he stopped. His eyes widened  
  
"Jason?"  
  
"Cale?"  
  
Max frowned "You know this guy?" She asked Logan. He came up behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist, offering the other one to the guy  
  
He took it and shook it before pulling Logan into a hug. He had to let go of Max in order to do that  
  
"Oh man, it's been so long! How many years?" Jason asked  
  
"Well, six or seven" Logan answered, he turned to Max "Max, this is Jason, we went to high school together. Jason this is my... girlfriend Max"  
  
Jason shook Max's hand "Very nice to meet you! I'm sorry about the yelling but you look so young! I thought you were one of those 19 year olds on vacation with their boyfriends"  
  
"I am" Max said "Nineteen I mean"  
  
Jason's mouth hung open, his gaze shifted from Max to Logan and back to Max slowly.   
  
"Hey, why don't you come in?" Logan stepped aside and allowed Jason to walk in  
  
"I'm gonna go put some clothes on" Max suddenly felt shy, she closed Logan's shirt around her body and left  
  
As soon as they were alone Jason bombarded Logan with questions  
  
"So, Cale, how did you two meet?"  
  
"Let's just say she... dropped into my life" Logan smiled and sat next to his friend on the couch  
  
"She seems to be very... active" Jason was staring at Logan's naked chest. He looked down and realized that he was wearing nothing but a pair of pants and the scratch marks and hickeys that were all over him were visible  
  
"Uh yeah" Logan didn't know what to say so he tried to change the subject  
  
"So Jason... what have you been up to this last few years?"  
  
"Nothing really. How long have you known Max?" Jason   
  
"A little over a year"  
  
"You've been going out with someone for a year and hadn't told me about it?"  
  
"Oh no, we've been going out for about four months or so"  
  
Jason frowned  
  
"What?" Logan asked  
  
"Nothing it's just that... she doesn't seem to fit the profile"  
  
"What profile?"  
  
"Well, it's obvious that she's after your money..."  
  
"WHAT?" Logan jumped up from the couch  
  
"Logan? Is everything ok?" Max yelled form his room  
  
"Fine" he yelled back "Jason, Max is not after my money! She has no use for it"  
  
"What do you mean? Everyone has use for money!"  
  
Logan sighed "I mean that she could get a lot more money by herself. She doesn't need me"  
  
"Why? Is she loaded? Cuz anyone who doesn't need money from you must be really rich"  
  
"Something like that. And besides, as much as I want to break your neck for it, you've seen her body. She could become a model in Europe if she wanted to or something"  
  
"I guess"  
  
Max came out of Logan's room then. She tossed him the shirt she had been wearing and he slipped it on to cover his bruised chest  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you Max. I should be heading downstairs now, my wife is waiting for me"  
  
"Wait, you're leaving?" Logan buttoned his shirt while he talked  
  
"Well, yeah"  
  
"Maybe we could do something together while we're here" Max offered   
  
"Yeah, I would love to meet your wife" Logan pressed  
  
"Oh but you know her, I married Andrea and we sort of have plans for tonight. We got a babysitter for the kids and everything and we're leaving tomorrow before the storm gets too big and we get snowed in"  
  
"You married your high school sweetheart?" Logan asked incredulously  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well good for you"  
  
"Yeah" Jason answered awkwardly  
  
"Well... don't be a stranger"  
  
"I won't" Logan walked Jason to the door  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Yeah, bye"   
  
Logan closed the door. Max came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest  
  
"Well... that went well" he stared at the closed door  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You know what he said about you?"  
  
"I heard"  
  
"Oh"  
  
They became silent for a moment  
  
"Come on, let's get dressed before the girls get back"  
  
*************  
  
Logan glanced at his watch again "Girls, you almost ready?" he asked for the tenth time  
  
"Give us a minute" Max answered from behind the closed door for the tenth time  
  
Zack walked in then "You going anywhere?" He asked Logan  
  
"Yeah, we're going to a club. You coming?"  
  
"Sure, why not" Zack sat down on the couch as far away from Logan as he could "What are we waiting for?" He asked  
  
"The typical trisome of women" Logan answered  
  
"I heard that" Max opened the door to her room and stepped out  
  
Logan had to bite his lip to keep from gasping at the sight of her. She was wearing her new outfit, which revealed a nice amount of skin. She had curled her long, almost straight hair. Logan had to admit, he missed the curls but now they were back, at least for one night.  
  
Max's outfit affected Zack as well but he covered it with a joke  
  
"Hey Max, who died?" He pointed to her black clothes even though he was wearing all black himself  
  
Max gave him a nasty look and replied "I'm only wearing black until I find something darker"   
  
She grabbed her new leather jacket and tossed Logan the car keys   
  
"Let's go"  
  
The five of them rode the elevator in silence. Once they were outside Logan opened the back door for the girls. The last one to get in was Max, she flashed a huge smile his way and closed the door behind her  
  
'One of this days she's gonna kill me if she keeps dressing up like that' Logan thought while driving to the club  
  
*************  
  
The club was smoky and noisy but not nearly as bad as the one from the night before. There were not that many single men around even though Max caused a lot of stares from the guys and a lot of jealous looks from the girls  
  
Max chose a table and sat down. Logan grabbed a couple of extra chairs from a table nearby and sat next to Max  
  
"I'll go get us a pitch of beer" Original Cindy stood up from her place on Max's left  
  
"No, let me" Logan stopped her and went to get the drinks himself  
  
Max watched him go, his black pants and dark blue button down shirt making contrast against his eyes, giving them an amazing glow that made her want to jump him right then and there. She turned away from him to stop the line of thoughts running through her head  
  
When Logan came back to the table he noticed that Max was eyeing the dance floor and tapping her foot against the table. The song ended and a new one started. As soon as Logan heard the first words of the song he offered Max his hand and asked  
  
"Would you like to dance milady"  
  
Max smiled and took his hand "Hell yeah milord"  
  
After guiding her to the dance floor Logan let go of her hand and watched while she moved her hips seductively a couple of times. Max took his hand and urged him to dance too but he could hardly move. Max's actions were having an effect on him  
  
*Make me crazy  
Make me crazy*  
  
Max pulled Logan close and asked him "What's the matter Logan? The rich playboy can't dance?"  
  
Logan snapped out of it and gave her a mischievous grin. He grabbed her hand and spun her away from him. She laughed and moved closer again  
  
Logan knew the song well, he mouthed the words "Must have picked the stars out of the sky and left them in your eyes"  
  
Max smiled and mouthed back "Boy I'm thinkin' bout you every day and every night"  
  
*And I love the way you drive  
Me insane*  
  
She stepped even closer to him and whispered in his ear "Make me laugh, make me love, make me crazy"  
  
*I feel alive  
Cos you're the only one  
To drive me wild-wild  
And I can't deny  
I love the way I'm all mixed up inside*  
  
She stepped back again and raised her arms over her head, moving seductively in a delicate way that amazed Logan. He moved with her and she smiled. He turned out to be a very good dancer.   
  
*It's the way that you make me crazy  
It feels so right cos it's you now baby  
You got it all goin' on  
With all the little things that will make me crazy  
Just the way that you make me feel  
I feel so alive for the first time baby  
When you make me crazy, You got me baby...*  
  
He held his hand out to her again and placed his other hand on her hip. He smiled and dipped her much to her delight  
  
She giggled and held on to his neck. Couples around them on the dance floor stood back to watch them dance but they barely noticed. They were too involved with each other to even care.  
  
Max and Logan twirled and turned, they turned the dance into a sexy form of foreplay, evident to most people there but not to them  
  
Max got close to him again to whisper the next part of the song to him. Her breath caressed his ear and neck in a way that made him shiver with pleasure "I should've seen it coming form a million miles away and now, upside down and inside out with what you do to me"  
  
*Never been so in love and so unsure  
Lift me up, tear me down  
Still I love you more  
Can't deny,  
I've come to love the way you mess me up inside*  
  
She danced away from him again, grinning at his reaction to her words. They continued to dance, their fluid movements drawing attention from the people present.   
  
*Baby I can't work you out  
Baby I can't work you out  
Cos I never ever loved someone like you before  
guy like you before  
And now I can see things straight  
Cos everytime I clear my head  
Everytime I...  
You spin me round again*  
  
They danced close to each other, yet not touching for the rest of the song. Another song started, much slower than the previous one  
  
*The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth*  
  
Logan offered his hand to her again and she took it. He gathered close to him and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She raised her arms and circled his neck, resting her head on the crook of his neck  
  
*Tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above*  
  
Max and Logan swayed slowly to the music. The whole world faded away, leaving just the two of them together and the beautiful music to which they danced to  
  
*I'll be your cryin' shoulder   
I'll be love suicide   
I'll be better when I'm older   
I'll be the greatest fan of your life*  
  
Original Cindy and Kendra watched them form the table. Zack was at the bar talking to a couple of girls and had no idea of what was going on at the dance floor  
  
*Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead *  
  
"Look at them" Kendra pointed "they look so cute together"  
  
"We're not like that my ass" Original Cindy was smiling "I just wish they would go ahead and accept it to each other. It's so obvious they're into each other"  
  
*I'll be your cryin' shoulder   
I'll be love suicide   
I'll be better when I'm older   
I'll be the greatest fan of your life*  
  
Max shifted her position, bringing her hands down to rest on Logan's chest.  
His hands traveled upwards, he stopped when he touched her bare spine, making her shiver but their movements were no longer sexual, they were tender  
  
*I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead   
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing you said *  
  
Logan dipped his head and rested his forehead against Max's  
  
*I'll be your cryin' shoulder   
I'll be love suicide   
I'll be better when I'm older   
I'll be the greatest fan of your life*  
  
With one hand Logan lifted Max's head and leaned down to kiss her slowly. She closed her eyes and waited for the contact of Logan's lips against hers  
  
*KORE-KARA MINNA-DE MECHAKUCHA ODOTTE SAWAGO-SAWAGO*  
  
A deep low voice came out of the speakers, braking the spell between Max and Logan just in time  
  
They stepped away from each other and smiled  
  
"I think we should go back to the table" Max said  
  
"I think I need a drink" Logan followed her to their table and sat down  
  
"You know what peeps? Sometimes the lyrics to a song can give you some great advice" Original Cindy told them  
  
They stopped to listen to the music  
  
*Go, get your freak on  
Go, get your freak on  
Go, get your freak on  
Go, get your freak on  
Go, get your freak on  
Go, get your freak on  
Go, getcha getcha getcha getcha getcha freak on*  
  
Logan turned beet red but Max just laughed and shook her head  
  
"Girl you are whacked" Max poured herself some beer and offered the pitcher to Logan, who took it gratefully  
  
Logan was drinking his beer greedily when he heard a familiar voice calling him from behind  
  
"Cale! Max! Nice meeting you here!"  
  
Logan spit out the beer that he had in his mouth, spraying the table  
  
"Jason! What are you doing here?" Logan asked  
  
Max sat up straight and turned around slowly  
  
"Andrea and I wanted to check out this place but what are YOU two doing here? I thought you would be at your cabin getting..."  
  
"Why don't we go over to the bar and get a drink?" Logan interrupted him and guided him away from the table  
  
Max sighed with relief, their secret was safe... at least for a while  
  
After a few minutes Zack approached the table and tapped Max on the shoulder. She jumped up and edged away from him  
  
Zack frowned but he just told her "Max, I think I'm gonna head back now. I don't feel like hanging out here any longer" And with that he left  
  
*************  
  
A couple of hours later the club was starting to clear out and they were all ready to go home  
  
The four of them walked slowly to the car and drove to the cabin. When they were almost there Logan remembered that he needed to buy a pack of condoms, just in case  
  
"Oh shit!" Original Cindy exclaimed "I left my purse at the club"  
  
Logan stopped the car and considered his options "Why don't you and Kendra take the car and go back? I need some stuff from the drug store down the street, Max can come with me"  
  
They all agreed so Max and Logan got out of the car and Original Cindy drove away  
  
Max rubbed her head and asked "Logan, would you mind going to the drug store by yourself? I don't feel like walking all the way over there and back"  
  
Logan frowned "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I just wanna get upstairs and into some comfortable clothes"  
  
"But... Zack is going to be there"  
  
"Yeah so?" Max raised her eyebrows "What do you think I'm gonna do? Jump my brother?"  
  
Logan raised his voice a little "Well, you HAVE been avoiding him for two days, why would you avoid him if you didn't think there is a possibility of you loosing control?"  
  
Max's eyes flashed with anger "Think Logan, think real hard. I've got feline DNA, Zack's got feline DNA. If I get too close to him not only would he be able to smell the pheromones and KNOW that I'm in heat but it would also make him incredibly horny! Or haven't you noticed him hanging around girls for the past two days? Multiply that by five and that's what you get when you put two horny X-5 close!"   
  
Max stopped to catch her breath and continued without giving Logan a chance to speak  
  
"I thought you trusted me! What makes you think that I would go and have sex with some I don't love?"  
  
"Well that IS how you hooked up with all of your past boyfriends, not to mention the guy from the coffee shop today isn't it?" Logan shot back  
  
Logan immediately regretted the words and wished he could take them back  
  
Max snapped her head away as if he had hit her on the face  
  
"Max, I..."  
  
Max raised her hand and stopped him "You know, you keep saying how you would rather die than see me hurt. Well you better go and hang yourself somewhere cuz your words have hurt me more than any hit I've ever received. I always wondered what you thought of me. I guess now I know."  
  
What scared Logan the most was the lack of emotions on Max's face and voice.  
  
"Max!" Logan called but she turned away and ran into the woods  
  
"Damn!" He swore and punched the wall behind him. His knuckles screamed in pain but he barely noticed  
  
Freezing cold rain started pouring down from the skies but Logan didn't notice that either, all he could think of was how he had hurt Max and probably destroyed everything they had worked so hard to build  
  
  
  
___________________________  
  
In every life a little rain must fall, and this small chapter is my quota but don't worry, I'll fix things on the next chapter unless I get no reviews :: wicked grin :: You didn't honestly think I was gonna let Zack find out so easily did you? Oh no, I have it all planned out and trust me, it's gonna be much better ;)  
  
I am SO sorry, this took so long but my computer has a virus and I lost the chapter, I had to rewrite it! Plus my parent's bedroom is being repainted and they are camping in my study. I can't really work with them staring at me can I?  
  
Oh, for those of you who were wondering... I am a 16 year old Spanish speaking girl who has seen only like five episodes of Dark Angel since my cable system has no FOX ;( so yes, writing is hard work for me but I do it because I like it and also because YOU like it (at least I hope you do) so be nice and take 10 seconds of your time to review this pathetic chapter PLEEASEEEE (now you know why it sucks)  
  
And I wanna thank bcpurpleprincess and mudpie for your song suggestions. In case anyone was wondering, the first song is Make me Crazy by Scandal'US, the second one is I'll be by Edwin McCain and the last one, Get UR Freak On by Missy Elliot  
  
Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! To all of you and thanks for your wonderful reviews! 


	11. Forgiveness

Cabin Fever 11  
  
FORGIVENESS  
  
  
___________________________________  
  
Max rushed inside and slammed the door behind her. Zack jumped at Max's sudden outburst  
  
"You o..."  
  
"Don't you even dare ask" Max responded before he could even finish his question  
  
Max stormed over to her room and closed the door behind her. She ripped off her shirt and pants, slipped into Logan's sweatshirt and crawled into bed  
  
"At least you managed to get..." Original Cindy and Kendra walked into the room "Boo? you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, just tired I guess" Max tried not to be rude  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I said I was fine" Max raised her voice a little  
  
"Aiight. C'm on Kendra, let's go see if Zack wants to watch a movie or sometin'"  
  
*************  
  
Logan reached the cabin almost an hour later. He had been wandering around the woods looking for Max but he knew he would never find her if she didn't want to be found  
  
When he opened the door Cindy and Kendra seemed to be a little surprised to see him  
  
"Logan? Where were you?" Kendra asked  
  
"You didn't walk back with Max?"   
  
Logan frowned "Max is here?"  
  
"She's in her room"  
  
Logan was already making his way over to her room  
  
He knocked and waited for an answer but he didn't get one so he knocked again  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
'Well, at least she answered' Logan thought and knocked again  
  
"Angel, can I come in?"  
  
The door swung open and Max, her cheeks stained with dried tears and her face reflecting anger told him in a steady, controlled voice "Don't call me that"  
  
She slammed the door shut and Logan shuddered. He waited a couple of seconds before taking a huge risk. He opened the door a crack and poked his head inside  
  
Max was lying on the bed on her stomach, her head covered with a pillow  
  
"Max, I'm so sorry, I really am. I never should've said what I said. I was being irrational"  
  
"Yeah, well people tend to speak out their minds when they're angry"  
  
Logan approached the bed but didn't dare touch Max just yet  
  
"Max, I admit it bothers me sometimes, thinking about you with other men but I swear I don't blame you for it"  
  
"You know, after every single encounter with those assholes I felt like a whore and cried myself to sleep. You just confirmed my suspicions. I am a whore"  
  
Logan lost it then. He could deal with her being angry at him, he was the asshole after all but she was angry with herself  
  
He grabbed her arm, turned her around and pulled her up. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and urgently whispered  
  
"Listen to me Max" Max turned away but he yanked her back "Look at me. It's not you ok? It's never been you"  
  
"How can it not be me? I was the one who flirted with those guys, I was the one who took them home and I certainly was the one who fucked them harder than they had ever been fucked before" Tears were rolling down her cheeks again  
  
Logan whipped the tears away with his thumb "Max, when we made love yesterday, did you feel like a whore?"  
  
Max sniffed and shook her head  
  
"And what about this afternoon, how did you feel?"  
  
"Great, as always"  
  
"So you see Max, it can't be you because I know you and I know you're not like that. You're one of the most amazing, perfect, decent people I've ever met in my life and I love you" Logan leaned down and kissed her softly  
  
Max sniffed again and then she slapped Logan hard  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"That was for making me feel like shit"  
  
She slapped him again  
  
"Max!"  
  
"That was for making me run through the woods all alone in this damn weather"  
  
She slapped him for the third time, much softer this time  
  
"And that was for making me love you so fucking much"  
  
She reached out for him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly  
  
Max broke the kiss after a couple of seconds  
  
"What?" Logan asked  
  
"I'm cold and you're wet"  
  
Logan chuckled "Look, why don't you go take a long hot bath and I'll make you something to eat ok?"  
  
Max nodded and followed him to his room  
  
He changed into sweats while she ran her bath  
  
Logan left to check out the contents of the fridge and returned to ask for Max's opinion  
  
He opened the bathroom door and found her inside the steaming hot tube surrounded by bubbles  
  
"Max, do you still have... the itch?"  
  
"Nop, being called a whore can be a major turnoff"  
  
Logan flinched "You're not letting this go are you?"  
  
"Not a chance pal"  
  
Logan realized that he was going to have to treat her like a princess for the rest of their vacations   
  
"Max? Do you have any special requests for dinner?"  
  
Max considered her options for a second "Finger food"  
  
"Finger food?"  
  
"I'm tired of using silverware"  
  
Logan smiled "I'll see what I can do. Would you like something to drink while you take your bath?"  
  
Max laughed "Cale, you're outdoing yourself. Something to drink would be nice"  
  
Logan left to find something for her  
  
He took out chicken wings from the fridge and thought about making some hot wings and fried potatoes for Max. Then he poured her a glass of wine and took it to her  
  
"Logan? Is my boo ok?" Original Cindy had seen him go in and out of his room several times  
  
"Yeah, she's just tired" Logan answered quickly  
  
He hummed an old song while making his way over to the bathroom  
  
"Max, I got you some..."  
  
Logan gasped, the delicate glass slipped from his grasp and hit the floor, shattering into a million pieces  
  
  
_________________________________  
  
I love cliffhangers, I really do  
  
I KNOW the chapter is way too short but I wanted to post something for you guys before Christmas. Consider it a Christmas gift ok? I'll try to post some more before next year but only if I get enough reviews aiight?  
  
Wanna know what happened? Review and I'll post and thank you so much for your reviews!  
  
If you have a chance go and read my new story PAIN. It sucks big time but... just read it if you can ok?  
Thanks!!  
  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL OF YOU!! 


	12. The Shakes

Cabin Fever 12  
  
  
THE SHAKES  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
"MAX!" Logan ran to her side, kneeled down and took her shaking hand in his  
  
"Pills, now" Max said in a low, shaky voice. She was barely conscious and Logan knew that  
  
"Right" Logan ran out of the bathroom and stopped for a few seconds. He tried to remember if Max had taken the pills out of his bag  
  
He decided that she had and ran at top speed to her room, banging the door open and making the wood shake with the impact  
  
Original Cindy and Kendra jumped a mile but Zack just turned around  
  
"Hey, what's up with you?" He asked Logan  
  
"Yeah, what ya doing in our room?" Original Cindy got up from her spot on the couch and followed Logan to her room  
  
Logan was practically tearing Max's suitcase apart, clothes were thrown in every direction  
  
"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Kendra, who had followed Original Cindy asked  
  
Logan, not finding the pills, ran back to his room  
  
"I need Max's pills" He answered all three questions at once  
  
"Hey!" Zack called for Logan's attention "Here" He tossed Logan his own pills  
  
Logan cached the bottle with one hand and ran back to Max, he didn't notice the three of them following him  
  
"Max" Logan kneeled down besides the tub again "Sweetie, open your eyes for me"  
  
Max was shaking an awful lot. Logan realized that she was going to pass out  
  
He shoveled a bunch of pills into her mouth and waited for her to swallow them  
  
"Logan" Max moaned "Don't leave me"   
  
"I won't" Logan answered but Max didn't hear him, she had lost consciousness already  
  
"Oh shit" Logan took off his shoes and jumped into the tub behind Max, splashing water all over the floor  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Zack asked  
  
"I'm keeping her from drowning" Logan took off his soaking wet sweater and threw it. It landed on the floor with a splat  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Kendra asked, she had never seen Max like this  
  
"She's seizing" Zack answered  
  
"Zack, had you ever seen her seize like this?" Logan was holding Max's head with one hand and had the other one placed firmly on her stomach to keep her from sliding down  
  
"Not like this" Zack shook his head  
  
"Well it's been like three weeks since her last seizure" Original Cindy leaned against the door  
  
"Four weeks and five days" Logan counted in his head "But I hadn't seen her have one this bad for about two months"  
  
"Why don't you just carry her to a bed?" Kendra asked  
  
"It's too cold, I don't want to expose her to that temperature while she's seizing" Logan pressed his body closer to hers "Why the hell is the cabin so cold anyway? Who turned off the heat?"  
  
"I did" Zack was glaring at Logan, he obviously didn't like Logan so close to his naked sister "The heat in here was unbearable"  
  
"Eva?" Max moaned  
  
'Shit, she's having a nightmare' Logan thought "Ok, everybody out!" Logan tried to calm Max down by rubbing her back but he didn't want Kendra in the room if Max started yelling Manticore stuff  
  
"What do you mean everybody out?" Zack frowned  
  
"Too many people in the room will only make things worse"  
  
"Then you go, I'll stay with her"  
  
"Just go!"  
  
"I dealt with her seizures for nine years!"  
  
"And I've been here for her ever since they started getting worse"  
  
"She's my sister and I'm staying with her"  
  
"Zack, don't be an ass"  
  
"Logan" Max moaned  
  
"I'm right here angel, I'm right here"  
  
"Don't go"  
  
"I won't" Logan answered, he glanced at Zack  
  
"Let's go sugar" Original Cindy took Zack's arm "There's nothing we can do for her"  
  
Zack glanced at Logan one last time before shrugging Original Cindy's arm off and leaving the bathroom. She closed the door behind her  
  
*************  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Max finally stopped shaking and opened her eyes  
  
"Logan?" Max turned around a little to face him. She shuddered, the water was getting lukewarm  
  
"Hey there sleepy head" Logan sat up and got out of the tube  
  
Max was weak and tired, she felt like every muscle in her body weighted a ton  
  
Logan took off his wet pants, boxers and socks. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist  
  
"Can you get up?" He asked Max. She struggled with her body a little before giving up and shaking her head  
  
Logan leaned down and picked her up. He carried her to his bed and was glad to discover that his bedroom door was closed  
  
He removed the towel from his waist and used it to dry Max slowly. He rubbed her arms and legs, her stomach and finally her hair  
  
Logan picked her up again and placed her under the covers "You know, it's a good thing that door is closed because if Zack saw us like this I'm pretty sure I'd be dead by now"  
  
Max managed to give him a weak smile  
  
Logan went to his suitcase and took out a pair of boxers for him and one of his shirts for Max  
  
He helped her into his shirt and then tucked her safely in bed  
  
"I'll be back in a sec ok?" He kissed her nose and she nodded  
  
Logan slipped on his boxers and calmly walked over to the kitchen.  
  
"She's staying with me tonight" He told the three people sitting on the couch staring at him while he poured a glass of milk for Max  
  
No one argued, Kendra was still in shock after seeing Max seizing like that. Zack was still a little upset. Max had, after all chosen Logan to stay with her during her seizure  
  
Original Cindy just nodded, she knew about the midnight calls to the Foggle Towers whenever Max had a seizure and woke up screaming from a nightmare.  
She had never said anything to Max but several times she had overheard Max's conversations with Logan which consisted mostly on her crying and Logan whispering soothing words for a very long time  
  
Logan walked calmly back to his room and closed the door. He handed Max the glass of milk and slipped under the covers next to her  
  
After Max finished her milk she laid her head on Logan's chest. He stroked her hair until she fell asleep  
  
*************  
  
Max sat up suddenly, she was panting and the shirt she was wearing was drenched in sweat  
  
She felt a warm hand rubbing her back and turned  
  
"You ok?" Logan asked  
  
Max sniffed and threw her arms around him. He hugged her tightly  
  
"Bad dream?"  
  
"The worst"  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Logan Held her for a few minutes until she broke the hug to take off her shirt  
  
Logan frowned and gulped   
  
"I'm hot" Max informed him before leaning down and kissing him passionately  
  
Logan moaned softly and caressed her naked flesh with his big, firm hands  
Max ran her hands up and down his chest, she stopped at his waistband and hesitated for a moment before smiling and digging her hands into his boxers  
  
He groaned a bit louder and flipped her around, landing on top of her  
  
The bed squeaked, reminding them both of it's fragile state  
  
Logan laughed and rolled off of Max. She cuddled closer to him again  
  
"I swear Logan, next time we go away for a week we're going alone"  
  
"Hell yeah" Logan caressed her naked back slowly "Hell yeah"  
  
*************  
  
The next time Max woke up she was feeling much better, in fact she was feeling way too antsy after having slept for three nights in a row  
  
She decided to go for a run so she got up from bed, slipped on Logan's shirt and went to her room to change  
  
She left the cabin quietly, not wanting to disturb the other ones but no sooner had she closed the door that she heard a voice behind her  
  
"Going anywhere?"  
  
Max turned around quickly. Zack was standing by the elevator  
  
"Same as you I assume" Max answered  
  
The elevator doors opened and they both got in  
  
The ride downstairs was a quiet one. They both dashed for the front door, eager to go out and spend some energy.  
  
Zack reached the door first. He gave it a push but the door didn't budge. He pushed again and nothing  
  
"Here, let me" Max pushed the door harder, it didn't move an inch. She tried pulling but that didn't work either.  
  
There was a very small window above the door. Max jumped up and held on to the doorframe with one arm while she cleaned the window enough to see with the other  
  
Max's eyes flashed with anger as she realized what was going on  
  
"Oh great! Now what?"  
  
  
__________________________________  
  
I am sorry, I am so incredibly sorry! I swear I was planning on posting something sooner but cleaning up after the Christmas party was hell on earth, there's still a red paper cup next to my computer! And I left to spend New Year's Eve with my aunt but her computer isn't working and.... I swear I'll post sooner this time ok?  
  
I'm sorry about the cliffhangers but... I can't help myself! I have to write them!!!  
  
So please please please review and I'll post before next Monday, I swear but only if I get a lot of reviews ok? Oh and Lazy Author, you can put the doll down now ;)  
  
So thank you everyone who reviewed, please review again and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! 


	13. Twister

Cabin Fever 13  
  
TWISTER  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
"Damn!" Max yelled and banged the doorframe with her fist  
  
"Hey kids! What are you stupid? Come back here and get us out!" Max was so furious she was turning red  
  
"Max, what's going on?"  
  
Max let go of the doorframe and landed smoothly on the floor "Some stupid kids playing a joke. They piled up snow in front of the door and sprayed it with water"  
  
"Shit" Zack looked around "Let's see if we can find a back door or a window big enough for us to fit through and kick some ass"  
  
*************  
  
"I just can't believe it!" Zack picked the lock to the cabin and got in almost as fast as if he had used a key  
  
"Hey" Logan greeted them from the kitchen "I thought you were going out for a run or something"  
  
"We're stuck" Max informed him  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're stuck"  
  
"What da ya mean we're stuck?" Original Cindy walked out of her room, a towel wrapped around her wet hair  
  
"Some stupid kids tried to play a joke, they turned the snow outside into ice and blocked the entrance and the emergency exit with it. There are no windows on the first floor, except for some extreme small ones, same with the second floor and the third floor is too... high"  
  
Max glanced at Logan, hinting that the guys on that cabin would get suspicious if she managed to jump out their windows and survive  
  
She was truly frustrated but Logan chuckled  
  
"You're laughing?" Max frowned  
  
"Oh Max, those kids aren't stupid, they just want to play. I used to do it myself as a kid. It's fun watching people dig themselves out"  
  
"No" Zack said "No, this kids ARE stupid. You can't dig yourself out when you can't open the door"  
  
"What?" Logan dropped the spatula he had been using  
  
"Well you see, the door opens outwards, not inwards" Max calmly explained  
  
"Oh shit!" Logan took out his cell phone and sighed "No signal"  
  
Original Cindy picked up the phone "No line either"  
  
"So we are..." Kendra leaned against the doorframe of her room  
  
"Officially stuck, yeah" Max sighed and plopped down on the couch. She removed her shoes and jacked  
  
"We might as well get comfortable cuz we're staying here for a while"  
  
Logan shrugged and returned to the kitchen, where he was making a bunch of pancakes and bacon  
  
"Someone will have to come get us out sooner or later"  
  
"You know, this might qualify for the worst vacation ever" Max took off her sweater and threw it next to her jacket  
  
"Oh, I've had far worse" Logan carried the food to the table and motioned for everyone to sit down  
  
"Name one" Max dared him  
  
"Ok, there was one when I was around eight years old. My family and I went to a very small town in Mexico. The town was dirty, the hotel was even worse, I'm not sure it was even a hotel! We had to share the bathroom with the rest of the guests. I couldn't even lie my head on the pillow for fear of getting fleas!"  
  
Logan picked up two pancakes with his fork and deposited them on his plate  
  
"I still think this one is worse" Max interrupted him  
  
"Will you let me finish? So anyway our car got stolen, along with our passports and other documents. I got sick from eating bad seafood and threw up almost to the point of dehydrating. The problem was, the town was so small there weren't any doctors available and I ended up going to a vet for a checkup"  
  
Max choked on her milk, she swallowed a couple of times and exploded with laughter  
  
"My mom was mortified, plus we had to wait for ever to get back home"  
  
Everyone was laughing hard, even Zack  
  
"Ok, ok, you win" Max raised her arms in surrender  
  
They finished their meal in comfortable silence. They didn't even seem to mind that they were locked together for God knows how long  
  
*************  
  
"I'm bored bored bored" Max said for the tenth time in an hour  
  
"We could play chess" Logan offered again  
  
"I've beaten you thirteen times already"  
  
"Monopoly?"  
  
"Bo-ring"  
  
"Read a book"  
  
"Naw"  
  
Logan sighed, he got up and went through the contents of a small closet near the fireplace again. A white box fell from one of the cabinets and he picked it up  
  
"How about twister?"  
  
"What's that?" Max sat up, obviously interested  
  
Logan spread the game board on the floor and spun the wheel "Someone spins the wheel and, see here for example the wheel points to right hand blue so the players place their right hands on the blue circles"  
  
Max frowned "It sounds kind of lame"  
  
"Oh, trust me! It's not"  
  
Max considered it for a second "Well, there's nothing better to do. Hey guys! Wanna play?"  
  
Kendra and Original Cindy came out of their room  
  
"Oh Twister! Can I be the wheel girl? I loved doing that as a kid!" Kendra almost jumped around excitedly  
  
"Zack, wanna play?" Max asked  
  
"Well..."  
  
"C'm on, it'll be fun!"  
  
"Fine"  
  
So the five of them crowded around to play  
  
"Ok! Left hand green" Kendra called out  
  
The first few instructions were easy to follow but pretty soon the four players were so mixed up it was hard telling them apart.  
  
Original Cindy was in the best position. Her hands and legs weren't twisted at all and she was pretty much standing by herself, except for Max's leg under her  
  
Logan was besides Original Cindy. He was in quite a jam. His right leg was on a green circle, under Max's spread legs. His other leg was on a red one but he had to pass it above Max's head in order to accomplish that. So Max had her head in between Logan's legs and he had his right arm under Zack's arm  
  
Max's Legs were intertwined whit Zack's somehow. She was very aware of the position of her head. Unfortunately so was Logan. He cursed himself for wearing sweats and hoped no one would notice the growing bulge on his pants  
  
"Hmm right hand yellow"  
  
Original Cindy moved a bit backwards to reach the yellow circle. Her butt connected with Logan's chest and the tumbled backwards. He fell, taking Max and Zack with him  
  
"Aw Logan!" Max was under him. Zack was crushing her legs  
  
She flipped Logan under her and tried to stand up but ended up falling again, this time on top of Zack, her back to him  
  
"Oh shit" She turned around. Zack's face was inches away from hers. She didn't ever notice but Zack was very aware of that fact. He closed his eyes and took in the smell of her, he decided that it was then or never and moved his lips closer to hers  
  
"Oh HEY! Ouch!" Logan yelped. Max turned around quickly, she hadn't even noticed Zack getting closer to her. Zack ended up with a mouthful of her hair  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Your ankle bracelet got caught on my hair, don't move. It hurts" Logan held Max's foot to his head and she sat up to try to untangle herself from him  
  
She needed to get closer to her ankle in order to do that so she sat between his spread legs and reached out for his hair  
  
Their position looked everything but innocent, Logan was getting aroused by having her so close but the pain on his head was a firm reminder of their location  
  
"I got it!" Max took off the bracelet and freed it from Logan's hair  
  
"Since when do you wear ankle bracelets?"  
  
Original Cindy snatched the bracelet and looked at it. It was silver, thin and delicate. It had a small butterfly. Logan had given it to Max, he said a butterfly was the closest thing he had found to an angel.  
  
"Hum... I got it on... the black market! It was really cheap and I liked it" Max lied  
  
"Yeah, right" Original Cindy raised her eyebrows but said nothing more  
  
"I think I'm done playing twister for the day" Logan got up and folded the game  
  
"Yeah, me too"  
  
*************  
  
Max was bored out of her mind, she was clutching a huge bag of tiny marshmallows in one hand and tossing them in the air with the other, catching them with her mouth.   
  
She was sitting on the floor, next to the fire. Logan was reading a book on a chair nearby, his feet on top of the coffee table. Zack sat on the couch next to Original Cindy, they were both engrossed in magazines. Kendra was re polishing her toe nails and playing loud music in her room.  
  
"I'm so bored" Max said out loud. Everyone ignored her  
  
She wiggled a bit trying to get comfortable but there was too much unspent energy inside of her  
  
Suddenly she had an idea. She grabbed a marshmallow from the bag and threw it at Zack. It hit him on the forehead. He didn't even flinch  
  
Max sighed and threw him another one. This time he cached it with his right hand without looking up  
  
Max threw him a third  
  
"Stop it Maxie" He warned but Max ignored him and aimed a handful of them at him  
  
"Stop or I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
"I'll kick your ass"  
  
Max snorted "I'd like to see you try"  
  
Max stood up, Zack rose from his seat as well  
  
"Bring it on" Max edged closer to him  
  
"Guys, please, could you move away from the breakable stuff?" Logan asked without losing his place on the book  
  
"And don't break a wall or something, I'd be hell on earth explaining it to Kendra"  
  
Zack backed away from the living room and so did Max. They circled each other a couple of times  
  
"What are they gonna do?" Original Cindy wanted to know  
  
"Fight" Logan answered. After seeing Cindy's hesitation he asked "Didn't you ever fight with your siblings?"  
  
"I wasn't strong enough to kill them"  
  
"Oh don't worry, they've done this hundreds of times" Logan tried to reassure her but the grunts and hisses coming from the fighting pair were everything but reassuring  
  
Max punched Zack on the stomach, he tried to kick her legs from under her but she jumped in the air and did a back flip, landing away from his reach. He tried to kick her again  
  
"Careful with that..."  
  
CRASH  
  
"Vase" Logan sighed   
  
Max and Zack continued to fight, they threw kicks and punches at each other and landed on the floor several times but neither one of them seemed to mind  
  
"I hope they don't break anything else" Logan shrugged and kept reading  
  
CLUNK  
  
A metallic sound filed the room  
  
"OOPS!"  
  
  
______________________________________________  
  
I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry, I tried to stay away from the cliffhangers but I'm weak!! Anyway, I'm gonna spice things up a little bit on the next chapter and for those of you who are wondering when is Zack gonna find out... you'll just have to wait and see! Oh and keep reviewing!!!  
  
Thank you soooooo much for the reviews! I love them, each and every one of them and each and every one of you! But please review again, even if you don't feel like saying anything, just put down your name so that I know that people are still reading this but if you want to leave a looooong review, I won't complain ;) Or you can email me! black_angel@hotmail.com 


	14. Heat Wave

Cabin Fever 14  
  
HEAT WAVE  
___________________________________  
  
Logan stood up quickly "What happened?"  
  
"Uh, nothing!" Max answered trying to stop herself from laughing  
  
Logan calmly walked over to where Max and Zack had been fighting. They were standing side by side looking quite guilty and blocking something from Logan's view  
  
"Move aside please" Logan patiently waited for them to move. After a few moments they did, slowly  
  
"Oh shit" Logan frowned  
  
"It wasn't me!" Max instantly defended herself. Logan would've laughed at her childish attitude but the time didn't seem right  
  
Part of the heater was smashed against the wall. A small hissing noise came out of it  
  
"How did that happen?" Original Cindy asked  
  
"Max threw me head first against the heater" Zack answered  
  
"You did that with your head? You must have a really thick skull!" Original Cindy exclaimed  
  
"Not his head, my foot! I tried to kick his chest but he dodged my kick" Max rubbed her foot silently  
  
"You ok?" Logan asked  
  
"I'll live"  
  
"Well, there seems to be nothing wrong with it" Logan shrugged  
  
Kendra came out of her room then "What's going on? I've been hearing noises for a while but I couldn't walk until the nail polish dried"  
  
"Hum, nothing. Max just fell against the heater" Logan explained  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I think I'll go downstairs and see if there has been any progress in getting us out" Max opened the door to leave  
  
"I'll go with you" Zack quickly announced  
  
"Me too" Kendra went to grab her shoes  
  
"Let's all go, maybe we can find something productive to do while we're down there" Logan suggested and in the end that's what they did  
  
*************  
  
Since it was still early not that many people had realized that there was no way out. Those who had were panicky talking in the lobby  
  
Max and Zack checked the floor again for any way to get out but there was none  
  
The lobby was pretty boring so finally the gang grabbed a bunch of junk food and drinks from the vending machines and went back upstairs  
  
Logan used his key to open the door, as soon as he did a heat wave rushed out of the room, startling everyone  
  
"What the..." They all walked in  
  
"What's wrong with this place? It's hotter than hell"  
  
"Well, I'm guessing something DID happen to the heater" Logan took a look at the device and frowned "The only problem is, this thing is supposed to be off"  
  
"You BROKE the heater?" Kendra shook her head  
  
"Well, that's just great! Now we're stuck in a stuffy room for god knows how long!" Original Cindy panicked  
  
"Oh, let's just open a window" Zack rushed over to the nearest window and gave it a yank, nothing happened "sealed"  
  
"Figures" Max groaned and took off her jacket  
  
"Well, we could just break it..." Zack suggested  
  
"NO ONE is breaking ANYTHING ok? There's already too much broken stuff" Logan removed his jacket and his sweater too  
  
"I... I just have to change into something cool" Original Cindy and Kendra rushed off to their room to change, Max just took off her shirt as well, leaving only her black sports bra on  
  
"I should change too" Logan said and left  
  
Max was dying to join him but she decided to wait a bit  
  
Zack shrugged and took the Pepsis over to the fridge, he opened the freezer's door and dropped the drinks inside  
  
Max went over to the foyer and extinguished the fire mumbling under her breath  
"This is great, this is fitly. Not only are we stuck but we're also going to boil to death!"  
  
"Don't be so melodramatic" Zack sat down on the couch and took off his sweater, shoes and socks. He unbuttoned his shirt and plopped his feet on the coffee table  
  
"Oh let's see how long you can keep up that cool exterior of yours" Max teased him before getting up and walking to Logan's room  
  
"Were are you going?"  
  
"Bathroom"  
  
"Oh, ok"  
  
*************  
  
Max closed the door behind her and stared at Logan's naked chest. He was wearing cargo pants... and nothing else  
  
"Max?"  
  
Max didn't answer, instead she ran towards him and pulled his face down for a kiss. He responded immediately  
  
"Did you lock the door?" He asked between kisses  
  
"Yeah" she said before attaching her lips to his neck. She pushed him towards the bathroom and he went willingly  
  
"Max, are you sure you're no longer in heat?"  
  
Max chuckled through their kisses "Logan, I don't need to be in heat to want you! Plus, if I recall correctly, we keep getting interrupted"  
  
Logan didn't get a chance to come up with a response because Max dug her hands into his pants and grabbed him  
  
He groaned and pushed Max further into the bathroom. He picked her up by the waist and settled her down by the sink  
  
She wrapped her legs around his waist   
  
"Oh Max" He moaned and raised her shirt over her head. She pulled down his pants and boxers  
  
Logan reached down and kissed her breasts. Max moaned his name and grabbed his hair to hold him in place  
  
KNOCK KNOCK "Logan?" The door to the room opened a crack  
  
Max's head snapped up like a rubber band. She pushed Logan away from her and shoveled him out of the bathroom before closing the door  
  
"I'm changing Cindy, what is it?" Logan sighed exasperatedly  
  
"Is my boo in there?"  
  
"She's in the bathroom"  
  
"Will you ask her if I can borrow her sleeveless shirt"  
  
Logan sighed again "I'm sure she'll be ok with it"  
  
"Ok, you're probably right, thanks" Original Cindy closed the door  
  
Max opened the bathroom's door slowly "Is she gone?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought you said you locked the door"  
  
"I thought I had!"  
  
They both paused to take a breath  
  
"We're never getting a moment of peace are we?" Logan rubbed his nose bridge  
  
"Not until we're alone" Max walked over to him and kissed his nose before leaving the room. Logan sighed and finished getting dressed before following her  
  
*************  
  
Zack paced around the room like a caged animal  
  
"Would ya stop please? Original Cindy is getting a headache" She informed him and he stopped, for about two seconds  
  
Logan stared at the contents of the fridge and frowned "Who drank all the Pepsis?"  
  
"No one, I put them in the freezer" Zack told him  
  
Logan winced "Well you better get over here and get them out"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it"  
  
Zack growled but did as he was told  
  
"You know, it's amazing how you can't have so much trouble getting a soap, yet you can get a Pepsi on every corner!" Max complained  
  
Zack completed the task of moving the drinks to the fridge. He really didn't know what the big deal was, they weren't even frozen yet  
  
He grabbed one for himself. Zack was just about to open it when he swore he could feel something moving inside of the can. He applied some pressure on it, ever so lightly and it hissed  
  
"Uh?"  
  
SPLAT HISSSSSS  
  
Max's eyes went wide, laughter bubbled up her throat  
  
Zack was struggling to keep the contents of the can inside with little success, he was drenched in coke from head to toe, some of the dark liquid was even dripping down his nose  
  
Kendra, Original Cindy and Logan tried not to laugh with little success. Max had given up on trying and was laughing her ass off at the sight of her frustrated brother  
  
Finally the liquid stopped flowing and Zack managed to get everything, including himself, cleaned up  
  
"You know what? I wanna do something fun!" Max said  
  
"Well, considering the temperature of the room, twister is out of the question"  
  
"No Logan, I was thinking about something a little bit more... appropriate"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
Max smiled devilishly "Strip poker!"  
  
"Oh no, no way! We're already wearing too little clothes as it is!" Original Cindy protested but Max was already searching the small closet for cards  
  
After a few moments she closed the closet's door, empty-handed  
  
"No cards" She told everyone  
  
"Oops, too bad! Now thing of something else"  
  
Max smiled again "I know!"  
  
"Oh no" Original Cindy covered her head with her hands "She has another idea!"  
  
"Strip Monopoly!"  
  
Logan snorted "And how exactly do you plan on playing that?"  
  
*************  
  
"Ok, so that would be... 300 dollars and your shirt please" Max extended her hand at Logan  
  
"Aw, come on Max! Can't I just pay the 900 bucks and keep my shirt?"  
  
"Nop, I'm already loaded thank you very much" She extended her hand again  
  
"Why oh why do I have to land in that exact place every time I go around?" Logan gave her three 100 bills  
  
"You're destined to give me your money, not that I need it right now though" Max answered quickly  
  
"Well, why did you put so many hotels and stuff there then?" Logan handed her his shirt  
  
"I want your clothes as well" Max smiled and rolled the dice  
  
She was wearing her sport's bra and Logan's boxers, which she hadn't bothered on removing before putting her clothes on that morning. Since she had been wearing Logan's clothes to bed every day no one thought that was weird  
  
Logan was now wearing only his pants. Zack was wearing boxers and his shirt. Original Cindy wore her pajama shorts and Max's sleeveless shirt. Kendra was wearing a long tee shirt  
  
Max landed on one of Original Cindy's spaces and groaned  
  
"Ok Max, I'm gonna give you a choice. You can either gimme those boxers of yours... Or go downstairs and get some more Pepsis, we're out"  
  
Max groaned again. She had no problem with either one of the guys seeing her in her underwear, after all, the bathrooms at Manticore were co-ed and Logan well... But she had to keep appearances so she got up, slipped on her discarded pants and shirt and went downstairs  
  
*************  
  
When the elevator doors opened Max's eyes went wide  
  
Chaos, Total, Utter, Pandemonium!  
  
Some people were running around, screaming incoherent things, others were raiding the vending machines  
  
"Hey!" Max rushed over to the machines and tried to get some Pepsis. Someone slammed into her from behind and she fell forward. She managed to regain her balance but decided to go back upstairs before she got hurt  
  
She ran to the elevator without noticing that some of the snow had started to melt and there was a puddle of water by the door until it was too late  
  
Her legs swung out from under her and she fell, she slid forward at an amazing speed and slammed, with her legs spread, against the leg of a coffee table. Her eyes rolled back in pain  
  
"Ouch!" She managed to say before her head slammed against the hard concrete floor and everything went black  
  
____________________________________  
  
I swear next chapter will be MUCH more interesting but, until then, could you please leave a review!!!   
  
I wanted to thank every one who reviewed, you guys are amazing! Oh and I love the Mexican wave, it's fun! ;)  
  
Ok, I'll post the next chapter real soon IF I get lots of reviews ok? Want a small little hint for next chapter? Most of you are gonna want to kill me, oh but trust me, it's all good ;)   
  
Oh and if you happen to have some spare time, go and read my new story 'Abducted' ok, enough with the selfish propaganda! but if you get a chance to read it and review it I'll love you 4 ever! 


	15. Busted

Cabin Fever 15  
  
BUSTED  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"Finally, a moment of peace" Logan caressed Max's face lovingly  
  
"Yeah" Max answered  
  
"And I know exactly what to do with our free time" Logan said before starting a trail of kisses down her neck and past her breasts  
  
Max moaned and held on to his hair to urge him on. He kissed his way past her navel, lower and lower  
  
Max closed her eyes and moaned "Logan" She whispered  
  
Suddenly, Logan's mouth was gone  
  
"Logan?" Max frowned and opened her eyes  
  
"MISS! MISS; ARE YOU OK?" A big, bald, fat guy with dog breath was inches away from Max's face, braking her eardrums with his shouts and shaking her way too hard  
  
"Shit, I'm fine! Stop shaking me for crying out loud! Can't you see I'm awake?" Max tried to sit up but the guy just kept shaking her  
  
That was when she noticed that his eyes were no focused on her face but lower. Max gasped and punched the guy  
  
He fell backwards and landed on the hard concrete floor  
  
"You PERVERT!" Max got up and calmly walked to the elevator. Once she was inside she leaned against the cool metal doors for support and closed her eyes. Her head hurt like hell  
  
Once she reached the cabin she was able to hear loud music coming from the living room  
  
She struggled to get the door opened but her eyes simply didn't want to focus so finally she leaned against the door and kicked it with all her strength  
  
The door shot open, startling everyone inside  
  
"Max? Are you ok?" Logan was on his feet before he even finished the sentence  
  
Max closed her eyes and her body swayed. Logan rushed over to her, picked her up and carried her to the couch  
  
"What happened?"   
  
Max opened her eyes and groaned "Ifll" She said in a rushed, quiet voice  
  
Zack was the only one who managed to hear and understand her. He laughed out loud and shook his head  
  
"What?" Logan asked  
  
"I fell"  
  
Zack was still laughing. His laughter was such a weird sound that for a moment Logan forgot about Max and just stared at him  
  
"I can't believe you fell! You fell! That's... bizarre!"  
  
"Oh yeah Zack, like you've never fallen before" Max said and turned around to punch the CD player  
  
"Not on a flat surface!"  
  
"Oh will you stop it? Max what happened?" Logan placed a hand on her forehead  
  
"Are you deaf? I just told you!"  
  
Logan sighed "How did you fall, where are you hurt?"  
  
"I slipped and banged my head against the floor"  
  
Zack stopped laughing and everything was quiet for a fraction of a second  
  
"Did anyone see you?" was Zack's first question  
  
"Do you have an open wound?" Logan reached for her head  
  
"Are you in any pain?"  
  
"Did you loose consciousness?"  
  
"Did anyone see your barcode?" Zack and Logan asked together and reached for her neck at the same time  
  
Logan got there first and rubbed his fingertips over her mark  
  
"STOP!" Max screamed with effort "You're making my headache worse!"  
  
"Then answer our questions!"  
  
Max sighed "The room was full of people, I don't think there's any blood, I am in excruciating pain and I did loose consciousness"  
  
Logan got up from the floor quickly and went over to the kitchen to get some aspirin  
  
Max closed her eyes and rubbed her head  
  
"Oh no you don't! Open your eyes Max, you might have a concussion" He rushed back to her side  
  
"First of all I don't GET concussions and second, gravity isn't agreeing with me right now"  
  
"Max, everyone gets concussions" Logan handed her the aspirin and she swallowed it dry  
  
After a few minutes Max opened her eyes "Well, the pain is already fading, I think it was just the force of the impact" Max managed to sit up without feeling nauseous  
  
"Where are you going?" Logan asked her   
  
She gave him a look that clearly said 'follow me'  
  
"Hum... I'll just..." Logan left his statement hanging and went after her. She walked calmly to his room and waited for him to enter before closing the door. This time making sure to lock it  
  
"Max, what is it?"  
  
"Well, my head isn't the only place I'm hurt" Max said  
  
"Where else?" Max lowered her eyes and Logan placed his hand on her cheek, tilting her head up and forcing her to look at him  
  
She sighed and explained "Well, you see, before hitting my head against the floor and loosing consciousness I... slipped and slammed against a table"  
  
"Max, where?" Logan asked again  
  
She took his hand and guided it down her body "Let's just say I'm glad to be a girl"  
  
Logan flinched and rested his hand against her  
  
"Oh Max, lie down on the bed, let me take a look"  
  
Max gulped but did as she was told. Logan gently removed her pants and underwear in one fluid motion  
  
Max whimpered "Did I hurt you?" Logan panicked  
  
"No, it's just that... bad memories" Max explained briefly  
  
Logan cringed but returned to the task at hand. He took a look at her and ran one of his fingers along her flesh  
  
Max whimpered again  
  
"Well, there's no damage as far as I can tell. You're just swollen" He bent down and kissed her puffy skin  
  
Max smiled at that  
  
'I'll be damned if anyone at Manticore ever did this for her' He thought before kissing her again  
  
*************  
  
A couple of minutes later they emerged from the room. Max was now wearing the shirt she wore to bed  
  
"Everything ok boo?" Original Cindy asked  
  
"Everything's fine"  
  
Kendra whipped away the sweat from her forehead and sighed "When are they gonna get us out of here?" She wondered out loud  
  
Logan's face lit up  
  
"I have an idea. I'll go up to the roof and see if I can get some signal. If I can I'll call a friend of mine and see if he can contact someone to come dig us out"  
  
"Who are you gonna call?" Max sat down on the couch carefully  
  
"Sebastian, he's got contacts everywhere. I'm sure he'll be able to help us"  
  
"It's worth a shot" Zack agreed  
  
Logan grabbed his cell phone and shirt and left without another word  
  
*************  
  
"Logan, you're loosing your touch" Sebastian's electronic voice was almost mocking him  
  
"What do you mean loosing my touch? I've explained the situation to you! We're trapped and boiling alive!" Logan ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He hadn't bothered with grabbing a jacket before leaving and was now freezing  
  
"I think being trapped in such a small space with Max is making you loose it"  
  
"Sebastian, you know Max and I aren't like that! Now will you help me or not?"  
  
Sebastian smiled "First of all, you're hot because you want to be. The heater will stop working if you unplug it Logan"  
  
Logan smacked his forehead with his hand "Why the hell didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Oh and that's not all, Logan you have a couple of transgenics with you. If you really wanted to get out of that building you could've taken the door off the hinges"  
  
Logan groaned again "I'll go tell the guys"  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll call a contact of mine and have you out of there within the hour"  
  
"Thanks Sebastian. I owe you one"  
  
"No, you owe me more but that's ok. Good bye Logan"  
  
They hung up and Logan slammed his forehead again a couple of times before returning downstairs to their personal hell hole  
  
*************  
  
Logan stormed into the cabin and walked over to the heater  
  
"What are you doing?" Zack asked  
  
"What did Sebastian say?" Max glanced up in time to see Logan reaching behind the heater and yanking the plug  
  
The hissing immediately stopped and the occupants of the room stared at Logan with their jaws almost scraping the floor  
  
"I can't believe it was that simple" Max said slowly  
  
"Why the hell didn't you think of that sooner?" Zack demanded to know  
  
Logan snorted "ME? What about you?"  
  
Zack scowled "Aren't you supposed to be the genius here?"  
  
"Well, at least I have an excuse, the heat must've fried some of my brain cells but you, how ever, could've easily found a way to get us out of here"  
  
"Oh and that would be?"  
  
"Taking the front door off the hinges"  
  
The room was silent again. Max smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand pretty much the same way Logan had done a few minutes earlier but she winced remembering her previous fall  
  
Zack stood up "Let's go Max"  
  
"Oh, don't bother. Sebastian is going to call someone who can get us out"  
  
"How long?"  
  
"About an hour"  
  
"Great" Zack grabbed his jacket and headed out  
  
"Were are you going?" Max frowned  
  
"Anywhere but here, this place is like a sauna"  
  
Kendra glanced down at her clothes "You know, I think I might have lost a pound or so"  
  
Zack muttered something under his breath and left without another word  
  
*************  
  
When five guys and a snowplow finally managed to get the door opened Zack was the first one out. The other ones soon followed  
  
The sky was clear, not a single cloud in sight. The perfect weather to go SKIING!  
  
As soon as they reached the mountain Original Cindy spotted a new hot instructor. She was already talking to a few students and Cindy practically dragged Kendra over calling over her shoulder  
  
"Later Boo!"  
  
Max chuckled and watched while Zack slipped on a pair of skis and left, leaving her and Logan alone  
  
"Lets go to the top of the mountain and have our picture taken" Logan took Max's hand in his and grabbed his skis with the other one  
  
The view from the top was breath taking. Logan was still holding Max's hand while they waited for the photographer to finish with the family that had been in front of them in line  
  
"The view is amazing" Max whispered  
  
"Yeah, it is"  
  
Max looked up only to discover that Logan was looking at her and not at the mountains. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and she leaned against his chest  
  
He sighed and pulled her closed. Max tilted her head to the side and, with one hand wrapped around the back of his neck, she pulled him down to meet her waiting lips  
  
Neither one of them noticed that the photographer was done with the family and was now taking candid pictures of them  
  
After a couple of minutes Logan's body demanded oxygen and he broke the kiss. The couple just stared into each other's eyes and smiled  
  
That was when they noticed the clicking of a camera  
  
"You two are a striking couple did you know that?" The photographer asked  
  
"Hum, what are you doing?" Max raised her eyebrows  
  
"Oh trust me, you'll thank me when you get your photos" The guy smiled and fastened the camera around his neck  
  
"I was wondering, would you mind appearing in one of our brochures? We're in desperate need of pretty people"  
  
Max glanced at Logan "Oh, we can't we... we're leading a secret romance, the picture would give us away"  
  
The truth was, their picture on a brochure would be tactical exposure and they couldn't risk that. Fortunately the photographer wasn't disappointed at all, in fact he seemed thrilled to photograph a 'secret couple'  
  
After a few more pictures were taken the guy told Max and Logan to pick up the photos in half an hour so they dedicated their time on skiing down the mountain slowly a couple of times  
  
After half an hour they returned to the top of the mountain, where the photographer was waiting for them with a fat envelope  
  
"You can buy as many as you want, I'll destroy the ones you reject to protect your intimacy" The nerdy guy was truly into the whole secret thing  
  
"Hum, ok. Thanks" Logan reached for the envelope and took the pictures out  
  
Max and Logan gasped. They really were beautiful pictures. Max was wearing a black jacket and black skiing pants. Logan's pants were also black but his jacket was dark gray. They both had dark glasses with them but Max's were on her hair and Logan was holding his  
  
They were half a dozen photos of them kissing and a couple of them posing but the most amazing picture was the one where they were looking into each other's eyes  
  
"We'll take all of them" Logan told the guy  
  
He paid the photographer and gave him a generous tip. The photographer looked at the money and smiled  
  
"You know, they sell some very nice frames at the gift shop" He informed Logan  
  
Logan thanked the guy and tucked the pictures into his breast pocket before descending the mountain with Max  
  
*************  
  
Max and Logan rummaged around the little shop until they found a shelf full of frames. There were so many and in every possible color. Some of them said Angel Fire On the sides, others had little inscriptions  
  
"Pick one" Logan told Max  
  
She smiled and picked one up but when she got a glance at the price tag she immediately replaced it on the shelf  
  
"Logan, they're too..."  
  
"Just pick one" Logan whispered in her ear  
  
Max smiled and reached for a plain delicate silver frame  
  
Logan took it from her and went to pay the cashier  
  
When he returned he took her hand in his and led her outside. They could see Original Cindy and Kendra taking the lift. They seemed to be a little nervous   
  
"Want to go skiing some more?" Logan asked  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Me neither, how about some hot cocoa?"  
  
Max considered it for a few moments "That would be nice"  
  
Logan smiled and led the way  
  
*************  
  
Max sat down on a bench and waited for Logan to return with their drinks  
  
"Here you go" He handed her a cup filled with hot liquid and some marshmallows on top  
  
"Yumm" Max took the cup and sipped some of the cocoa  
  
Logan sat down besides her and took something out of a small paper bag. He hid it behind his back before Max saw it  
  
"What is that?" Max asked  
  
"Oh, just a little something I bought for you"  
  
"What is it?" Max turned sideways and sat with her legs curled up underneath her  
  
Logan smiled and showed her what he had in his hands. It was a huge, soft, chocolate chip cookie  
  
"Open your mouth" Logan instructed her. She set down her cup on the bench besides her and did as she was told  
  
Logan placed the cookie inches away from Max's mouth slowly. Max got desperate after a few moments and leaned forward to capture the soft treat with her teeth but Logan pulled it away  
  
"Logan" Max warned him and reached for the cookie again only to have him pull it farther away  
  
Exasperated Max launched herself against Logan and snatched the cookie away from him  
  
"Ok Max, I'm sorry but I really want to feed you that cookie. I promise not to pull away again" Logan pouted and Max sighed, how could she resist him when he did that?  
  
She handed him back the treat and he smiled  
  
He fed her the cookie uneventfully this time but as soon as Max had her bite she moved away and threw a snowball at him  
  
Logan gasped as the cold snow slammed against his face and hair. He shook his head and scowled  
  
"Oh you shouldn't have done that" He reached for some snow and molded it into a ball  
  
Max squeaked and tried to run away but Logan's snowball caught her on the back of the head  
  
"This. Is. War!" She declared   
  
Logan laughed and tried to get away from her but she was too fast, for every time he scored a snowball she scored three  
  
Finally, tired and wet, Logan decided to stop running away from her and instead ran towards her  
  
Max frowned. Logan was running like a football player, with his shoulders and head down  
  
Max tried to get off his path but couldn't. Logan swept her up in the air for a few moments before loosing his balance and falling on top of her on the fluffy snow  
  
Max grunted  
  
"I'm sorry Max, I forgot about your injuries..."  
  
Max stopped Logan by placing her finger on his lips  
  
"My 'injuries' are fine just... Don't move, not yet" She asked and he complied, resting his weight on his arms  
  
She touched his cheek with one hand "You know what? Let's make some angels" She told him  
  
"Yeah, lets" Logan's eyes darkened with desire  
  
Max gulped when she realized that they weren't talking about the same kind of angels but his interpretation was much more appealing  
  
She smiled "Hey, you know what I just realized?"  
  
"What?" Logan whispered in her ear, making her shiver  
  
"We're all here"  
  
Logan frowned "Uh?"  
  
"If we're all here that means there's no one at the cabin right?"  
  
Logan growled and picked her up. He made a dash to the car, leaving their cold drinks forgotten behind  
  
*************  
  
The cabin wasn't as hot as it had been hours earlier but it was still pretty warm  
  
Logan practically ran to his bedroom, with Max still in his arms  
  
As soon as they had closed the door behind them he reached for her jacket and unzipped it, not wanting to waste any time  
  
They didn't even bother to lock the door since they were pretty sure no one was going to come barging in  
  
Once their jackets were out of the way Max raised her arms and Logan almost ripped her shirt away from her body  
  
The sight of her perfect body clad only in pants and a sports bra was enough to drive Logan insane. He kissed her fiercely and shoveled her against the dresser  
  
She struggled to take his shirt off without braking the kiss until finally, the need to touch his skin became too much and she tore the shirt off him  
  
Logan broke the kiss only to make wet paths down her throat with his tongue  
  
"That's the second shirt I've lost on this trip"  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me"  
  
Logan groaned and did as he was told. He fought a battle with her pants and won, freeing her of the offending garment  
  
He slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders slowly, taking his time and driving her insane. He kissed her neck and shoulders lovingly before turning his attention to her breasts  
  
"Oh Logan" Max held his head to her chest and fumbled with his pants  
  
Once she managed to take them off she slid her hands down his boxers and stroked him  
  
Logan moaned "Bed, now!"  
  
"No, no bed remember?"  
  
He grunted. His gaze fell on the wooden chair next to the window and he smiled before picking her up   
  
She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over to the chair  
  
*************  
  
Kendra leaned on Original Cindy as they made their way out of the elevator  
  
"Don't worry so much Kendra, It's just a sprain. You'll be better in no time"  
  
"I told you going after that chick down the black trails would be trouble"  
  
"Well, is it my fault that you went crashing into that tree?"  
  
"Yes! I told you we were going too fast"  
  
Original Cindy sighed as she rummaged around her pocket for the key "Fine, I'm sorry. Let's just see if Logan has some of that cream left"  
  
*************  
  
Max lowered herself slowly engulfing Logan's member  
  
Logan groaned and waited a few moments for Max to adjust to his size before moving again. He moved his hips in time with hers. His hands resting on her thighs helping her move up and down  
  
"Oh God Logan" Max rested her forehead against  
  
Logan grunted and moved faster, making her moan  
  
Their tongues dueled, mimicking the actions of other parts of their bodies  
  
Max ran her hands all over Logan's sweaty body while he kissed every inch of her exposed flesh  
  
When Logan realized that they were both on the edge of their release he decided to have a little more fun  
  
*************  
  
Original Cindy and Kendra were just about to open the door to Logan's bedroom when they heard a small noise coming from inside  
  
"Logan, I swear I'm going to kill you" Max's voice sounded dead serious but also a little quivery, like maybe she was in tears  
  
"Hold still!" Logan said harshly  
  
AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG  
  
Original Cindy and Kendra glanced at each other briefly  
  
*************  
  
Logan smiled and extracted himself completely from Max by raising her hips with his strong arms. Max groaned and struggled to get him inside again but Logan wouldn't let her  
  
She whimpered, she was SO close  
  
"Logan, I swear I'm going to kill you" her voice quivered with desire  
  
Logan smiled and sneaked one hand around her "Hold still!"  
  
He rubbed the little bundle of nerves between her legs at the same time he pushed himself up and pulled her down with all his strength to meet him. He buried himself in her completely  
  
Max threw her head back and screamed as they came together. She leaned forward again and captured his mouth with hers in one heated kiss...  
  
And the door flew open  
  
"NOT MY BOYFRIEND MY ASS!!"  
  
*************  
  
Max turned around immediately, making Logan groan  
  
Kendra smiled knowingly and Original Cindy covered her eyes yelling "Oh my eyes! My eyes!"  
  
Max reached behind her and tugged on a bed sheet from the unmade bed, covering herself and Logan without leaving the comfort of his lap  
  
"Cindy, Kendra, Out!"  
  
"Oh Max you're so..."  
  
"OUT!"  
  
"Ok, ok, but you're not getting out of telling us all the juicy details once you get dressed"  
  
"OUT!"  
  
Original Cindy and Kendra giggled while making their way out of the room  
  
Max fumbled around with the bed sheet mumbling under her breath "I can't believe we got caught in such a stupid..."  
  
She gasped at the dark figure standing under the doorway  
  
"Zack?!"  
  
_______________________________  
  
HA! see, I told you you'd hate me by the end of this chapter but you didn't honestly think I would just write it and get it over with did you? No, I'm the evil queen of cliffhangers! But hey, isn't this what everyone was waiting for? Well, half of it anyway, I hope it lived up to your expectations and sorry for the sex scene if you hated it.  
  
But the next chapter is coming up pretty soon IF you review ok? So review and I'll post but I want lots of reviews!!  
  
Ok, enough with the reviews thing. I just wanted to tell you guys something. The sole purpose of this story is to make you laugh, If I manage to steal a smile from you then my effort was worth it. I know some of you want this story to end and some of you want to keep reading so I'll try my best to make everyone happy. How? You'll see ;) 


	16. Confrontations

Cabin Fever 16  
  
CONFRONTATIONS  
  
__________________________  
  
"Zack?!"  
  
Zack stared at the obviously naked pair. His eyes reflected so many different emotions. Shock. Disgust. Disappointment. Disbelief. Pain  
  
He turned around and stormed out of the bedroom. Max wrapped the bed sheet around herself and went after him  
  
"Zack! Stop, please!" Max cached up with him and grabbed his arm. Zack stared down at her hand and sighed  
  
"I have to take you away, when you're around HIM you're a liability" He said the word him as if it was poison  
  
"Zack we're not going through this again..."  
  
"If you stay with him you're going to get yourself caught or killed!"  
  
"Zack..."  
  
"You can't stay in one place just to fuck some guy!"  
  
"Zack!"  
  
Zack stopped his argument for a moment and he realized something  
  
"You were in heat weren't you? You were in heat just a couple of days ago!"  
  
Zack didn't even wait for an answer to his question  
  
"That son of a bitch abused your thrust by fucking you while you were in heat!"  
  
Tears were slowly starting to form in Max's eyes "No Zack, we've been going out for a while..."  
  
He didn't even hear her, he was already rushing back to the bedroom  
  
"I'm gonna kill him!"  
  
Unfortunately, Logan chose that exact moment to walk out of the room, wearing only his pants. This seemed to trigger Zack's anger even more  
  
"I'm going to rip your fucking dick off you son of a..." Zack raised his fists  
  
Max ran at top speed and stood in front of Logan  
  
"Maxie, step away from that asshole"  
  
"Zack STOP IT!"  
  
"He's using you! He just wants you as his sex toy!"  
  
"It's not like that!"  
  
"Get out of my way so I can rip his guts out"  
  
"ZACK I LOVE HIM!"  
  
Zack's face snapped back as if she had slapped him with all her might  
  
"What?" He asked in a very small voice  
  
"I love him" Max repeated, much softer this time  
  
Max could see Zack's eyes shinning, weather in fury or pain she didn't know  
  
When Zack walked up to her she flinched, that only increased the shinning in his eyes and Max could now see that it was sadness  
  
Zack reached out and traced her jaw with one finger before turning around and grabbing his bag, which he kept packed just in case he had to run  
  
He walked out the front door  
  
"Zack, please don't..." Max rushed towards him again but he stopped her  
  
"Goodbye Maxie" And with that, he left  
  
*************  
  
The door closed behind him and Max stared at it for a few moments before heading quickly to the bedroom  
  
"Max?" Logan held out his hand to stop her  
  
"I have to go after him Logan, I can't loose him again" She begged with her eyes for him to let her go  
  
"Max, he's an X-5, you'll never find him if he doesn't want to be found" Logan tried to persuade her by holding on to her bare shoulders  
  
"I'm an X-5 too, I can find him! It took me ten years to find him the first time, I'm not letting him get away again"  
  
Max struggled against Logan's strong grip  
  
"Max, you didn't find him, he found you" Logan reminded her quietly  
  
Max stopped fighting at that, she knew he was right  
  
"I just can't loose him again Logan, I can't" She leaned against his chest and he wrapped his strong arms around her protectively in a comforting hug  
  
"I know Max, I know"  
  
"Why is he acting all weird?" Max's voice was muffled by Logan's chest  
  
"Max, you know he's in love with you. Apparently he just discovered that you don't feel the same way"  
  
Small tears rolled down Max's cheeks and Logan held her tighter  
  
"Oh Max, you just need to give him time. He'll come around"  
  
"And what if he doesn't?" Max sniffed  
  
Logan sighed "Go get dressed and pack your things, we can take the road back home and see if we can spot him on our way"  
  
Logan knew that this was highly unlikely but Max needed all the hope she could get and he was determined to give it to her  
  
Max nodded against his shoulder and went to her room to get dressed. When she left the security of Logan's arms she realized that the girls were staring at her intently  
  
"What kind of sick relationship do you have with your brother?" Kendra asked  
  
"We were adopted" Max answered shortly  
  
"And you both have the same neurological condition?" Kendra raised her eyebrows suspiciously  
  
"We were adopted from a clinic for neurological deficiencies" Max walked into the room and grabbed some fresh clothes from her bag  
  
Kendra seemed very unsatisfied with the answer but she let the matter drop  
  
Max walked back to Logan's bedroom to change and closed the door behind her. Now that the secret was out she found no reason to change in the bathroom  
  
Logan looked up from his bag just in time to see Max dropping the bed sheet and reaching out for her clothes. Her hands shook as she slowly put on her underwear. She was having an extremely hard time with the clasp of her bra  
  
"Here, let me help" Logan took the bra from her and clasped it, then he took her shirt and slipped it over her head. Max finished putting on the shirt and then held on to Logan's shoulders for support as he eased the pants up her legs  
  
Once she was dressed she sat down by the foot of the bed and sighed  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think we'll find him?"  
  
"I don't know Max"  
  
She hesitated for a moment before speaking again "Do you think we should even look?"  
  
Logan frowned "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, if he can't accept the fact that we're together and that I love you more than life itself then maybe... Maybe I should let him get away until he comes to terms with it?"  
  
Logan sat down next to her and pulled her to his lap  
  
"Do you want to stay here for a while longer?"  
  
Max considered this "Not really"  
  
"And if we happen to find him on our way, what do you want to do?"  
  
Max buried her head on his neck "Well, you and I both know that's not gonna happen. But if it does... I want to talk to him"  
  
"Ok" Logan got on his feet, taking Max with him "Let's go"  
  
*************  
  
While the girls finished packing, Logan left to check out and get some stuff for the trip back  
  
Once Max went back to her room the girls bombarded her with questions  
  
"So, how long have you been lying to your homegirls?" Original Cindy asked with and edge  
  
Max's head hung low and she answered in a small voice "Four"  
  
"Four what? Days? Weeks?!" Original Cindy shrieked  
  
"Four months, give or take"   
  
The room fell silent for a moment, then Original Cindy went back to packing without another word to Max  
  
"Cindy?"  
  
"I can't believe you've been lying to me for four months"  
  
"We just wanted to keep it a secret"  
  
"You seem to have an awful lot of secrets don't you Max? I thought you trusted me"  
  
"I do trust you, this was different!" Max tried to make her understand  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Cindy please! It's just that... the thing that I've got going on with Logan is so special it's almost too good to be true and I guess I just felt like if I told anyone..."  
  
Max sighed and buried her face on her hands  
  
"You are really happy aren't you Boo?"  
  
Max nodded  
  
"Ok, we'll forgive you if you tell us just one thing ok?"  
  
"What?" Max asked suspiciously  
  
"Was it good?"  
  
Max blushed deep red and smiled before answering "More than good"   
  
"How good?"  
  
"Logan is the best lover I've ever had by far. The man is a god in bed"  
  
The girls giggled and continued to talk until Logan got back  
  
*************  
  
"Max" Logan called when he walked into the cabin  
  
"Yeah?" Max came out of her room, the two other girls close behind  
  
"I heard some guy cursing a tall blonde that stole his bike, it's got to be Zack"  
  
Max sighed and leaned her forehead against Logan's chest "Let's go then"  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Ok so you see, this doesn't look like a cliffhanger does it? Well, anyway I hope you liked the chapter, I was hoping for something better but my mind doesn't want to work. I've still got a few chapters to write though ;)  
  
Oh guys could you please, Please, PLEASE review? Please? Tell me if you liked the chapter or if it just sucked pleeeeeaseee ;)  
  
Oy and does anybody know if there are any deer in New Mexico? :) Oh and I wanna thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter and I wanna encourage you to review again! Okidoki? :) I'll try to post the next chapter sooner but I'm writing another story now too and I'm writing a chapter for this, then a chapter for that and so forth but this one is my top priority ;) 


	17. The road back home

Cabin Fever 17  
  
THE ROAD BACK HOME  
  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
Logan opened the passenger's door for Max and the back door for the girls before walking around the car and getting in  
  
"Ok, I have some good news and some bad news, which one do you want first?" He asked  
  
"Let's be optimistic, what's the good news?" Max rummaged around a bag full of junk food that Logan had gotten for the trip  
  
"The good knows is I managed to book us a flight back home"  
  
"Great, how bout the bad news" She took a box of chocolate covered cherries and a pack of cherry bubble gum out of the bag and smiled  
  
"The bad news is... the airport is in Salt Lake City"  
  
"WHAT? Logan that's like half way there!" Max exploded  
  
"I'm sorry, it's the closes I could get with this weather" Logan shrugged  
  
"Well, I guess I could use this time to think 'bout stuff" Max sank down on her seat and got comfortable  
  
Logan reached out and caressed her cheek lovingly  
  
Original Cindy groaned from the back seat "We're gonna have to watch you peeps being all mushy with each other all the way to Utah?"  
  
Max laughed and she realized that she no longer needed to keep her distance from Logan. She knew that she was already going to get teased to no end. With that in mind she scooted closer to him and he wrapped one arm around her shoulder  
  
"Sorry Cindy, here, want some junk?" Max handed her the plastic bag  
  
"Yeah aiight" She took the bag "I guess you need some TLC from your hot boy here"  
  
Max almost choked on a cherry but Logan just smiled  
  
He started the car and they took off on their journey back home  
  
************  
  
Max had snuggled so close to Logan she was practically sitting on his lap. his fingers were intertwined with hers and her head was resting on his shoulder. This was not the safest thing to do since it was raining cats and dogs and Logan's visibility was pretty limited  
  
Original Cindy was getting nervous, she realized that Logan was paying much more attention to the girl next to him than to the road  
  
"Uh guys? Here's a thought, why don't you let me drive so that you can cuddle here in the back seat uh?" She hoped Logan would say yes, her nerves needed a break desperately  
  
"Well, I don't know... the road gets very confusing a few miles ahead and..." Logan ran a nervous hand through his hair but Original Cindy cut him short  
  
"Kendra can be my co-pilot, we CAN read a map you know?"  
  
Max looked up to Logan with pleading eyes "Well, ok"  
  
Logan stopped the car and they swapped seats. They all got a little bit wet from the switch but they ignored it as Original Cindy turned on the car and handed Kendra a map  
  
"Ok, let's go!"  
  
Logan felt Max shake a little in his arms and he held her closer "Are you cold?" He asked her  
  
"No" Max answered in a rush. The shaking only got worse  
  
Logan reached behind him and grabbed his bag where he kept Max's pills. He handed her a few and she swallowed them dry  
  
"They are too close Max, you hadn't had them in weeks" Logan maneuvered them around so that he was lying down on the seat and Max was sandwiched between him and the back of the seat  
  
"Every now and then I hit a rough patch, remember?" Max was barely able to speak "And besides, this one is not as bad as the last one"  
  
But despite her efforts she moaned. Logan held her as close as humanly possible, it was a habit of him, holding her close as if to still her jumpy body even though it didn't help much but it made Max feel better  
  
"You peeps aiight back there?" Original Cindy glanced at them through the mirror  
  
"Small seizure, no big dealio. I'm fine" Max tried to convince her but she sounded everything BUT convincing  
  
"Want us to pull over?" Kendra turned around in her seat  
  
"No, there's nothing you can do anyway" Max buried her head on Logan's chest  
  
Original Cindy glanced at them again. It was still a little weird watching them so... close when less than twelve hours before they had been denying their relationship but she figured Max wouldn't be so cuddly if she wasn't really in need of some tender loving care  
  
After long minutes had passed in silence the Tryptophan finally started to kick in and Max's shakings gradually subsided  
  
"Feeling better angel?" Logan asked her while tucking wet strands of hair behind her ear  
  
"Yeah, I'm just tired and dreading the after shakes"  
  
"Want to sleep it off?"  
  
"Yeah"   
  
Logan sat up and placed Max's head on his lap. He stroked her damp hair until he heard her breath become even. Then he closed his own eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him  
  
*************  
  
Logan woke up when he felt someone crawling on his lap  
  
"Hey" Max smiled up at him  
  
"Hey yourself" He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against his chest "Sleep well?"  
  
"As well as could be expected" Max yawned  
  
They heard a rustling in front of them and turned their attention to a frustrated Cindy and a confused Kendra  
  
"Kendra, I think you're holding it upside down gurl" Original Cindy scolded her silently  
  
"Not unless the map's title is upside down"  
  
"Well, then tell me. What does the map say?"  
  
Kendra sighed and folded the map "That we should be there already!"  
  
"Shh, you'll wake the lovebirds!"  
  
"We're up and PLEASE don't call us that" Max left the comfort of Logan's lap to see what the problem was  
  
"We're facing an intersection and according to the map there's nothing a hundred miles down the road on each direction" Original Cindy ran a frustrated hand through her hair  
  
"Look, why don't you let me drive and you two can get some rest?" Logan offered  
  
The girls agreed and they switched again. Getting completely soaked in the process  
  
"Is it my imagination or is the rain becoming thicker?" Max shook her head, sending dropplets of water flying in every direction  
  
"Maybe it's going to snow" Logan leaned closer to the glass  
  
"Want me to drive?" asked Max  
  
"Na, I can handle it just... hand me that map for a sec"  
  
Max did as she was told and scooted closer to him so that they could both look at it  
  
"Ok, we're..." Logan scanned the map  
  
"Here" Max pointed "Assuming the girls didn't take any turns"  
  
"No, we staid on the road" Original Cindy chipped in  
  
"Ok so we can go right or left, either way we're bound to end up at the same place" Logan traced the thin lines with his index finger  
  
"Which way do you think Zack went? Assuming he decided to go this way" He asked Max  
  
Max tried to concentrate for a second "Which way is the shortest?"  
  
"Left" Logan said, glancing at the map again  
  
"Think we should go that way?"  
  
"I'm not sure" Max frowned "If he doesn't want to be found then he probably realized that I was going to make that choice and go the long way"  
  
Logan tapped his fingers against his leg "So we should go right?"  
  
"Right" Max said  
  
Logan started the car  
  
"No, wait, he must've known I would figure it out! He probably went left" Max seemed pretty sure  
  
"Ok" Logan shrugged. He didn't really care which way they went. He was almost certain they wouldn't find Zack either way  
  
"No, what if he anticipated it?!" Max covered her eyes with her hands  
  
Original Cindy groaned "Could you make up your mind already? I'm tired and hungry"   
  
Logan framed her face with his hands and kissed her pouty lips gently  
  
"Max, whatever you decide is fine and I'm sure if he took this road we'll find him"  
  
Max sighed "You're right, I know him as well as anyone right? Let's go right" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back  
  
Original Cindy groaned again "Look, don't think I'm not happy about the whole Max and Logan banging the gong non stop thing but would you PLEASE keep the PDA to a minimum? I think I'm gonna loose my lunch, another female wasted on a male... no offence Logan" her tone was teasing and Logan knew that  
  
Max was once again horrified by Cindy's comments but Logan brushed it off and laughed  
  
"Non taken. Let's just find someplace to eat or something"  
  
************  
  
Max glanced back to check if the girls were asleep before lying down with her head on Logan's lap. His free hand immediately went to her hair  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I... nothing"  
  
Logan stroked her cheek and urged her on "What is it?"  
  
"I... I'm scared"  
  
He frowned "Scared of what?" Part of him was afraid she was going to answer with something about their relationship  
  
"You"  
  
His chest fell  
  
"Well, more like your security I mean, what if Zack decided to take you out of the game? He seemed pretty disturbed when he left. What if he snaps like Ben?"  
  
Max suppressed a shudder  
  
Logan didn't know weather to be glad or sorry for Max's fear  
  
"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about Max, I think Zack was just shocked"  
  
"No Logan, I don't think I want to look for him" Max sat up  
  
"Max, we've had this conversation already! We're not looking for him remember?"  
  
Max shook her head "I mean it Logan, I don't want him anywhere near you in case he tries to..."  
  
She sighed "I can't loose you Logan, not now. If he tries to take me away I'm not entirely sure I'll be able to stop him and I can't live without you"  
  
Logan reached out for her with his free arm and wrapped it around her shoulder  
  
"Nothing's going to happen to me, and I'll be damned if I let him take you away from me"  
  
Max seemed a little bit more reassured. She even leaned forward and turned the radio on slowly, as if not to wake up the girls  
  
"I still... I think I wanna go back"  
  
Logan's head snapped around to look at her "What?"  
  
"I'm sure if he chose this route he went through here and we're bound to run into him. I want to avoid him for a while. Can we go back and take the other road?"  
  
Logan ran his hand through his hair  
  
"Max, we'll be loosing eight hours if we turn back now! Can't we at least find somewhere to stay tonight?"  
  
"I can drive and you can sleep" Max offered  
  
"No Max. I want to hold you in my arms tonight, I want to have some decent sleep"  
  
Max eyes were fixed on the road "Deer"  
  
"Don't 'dear' me Max. We can go back in the morning. Right now us humans need a good meal"  
  
"Deer" Max repeated calmly  
  
"And a nice warm bed, maybe a shower..."  
  
"DEER!" Max finally yelled  
  
"What?" Logan turned his attention back to the road  
  
"OH SHIT!"  
  
He swirled the car around and the wheels screeched  
  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Ok, I know this chapter was just a filler but next chapter will be the last one unless it becomes too long and I have to break it into two but don't worry, it's gonna be a nice looooong chapter :)  
  
Oh and I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I'll try to have the next one up sooner but I have to write it even though I also have to write one for Abduction but that fic isn't getting a good response, not as good as this one anyway, so I'm concentrating on this :)  
  
Well thanks for all the reviews, you guys blow me away! 


	18. Home sweet home

Cabin Fever 18  
  
HOME SWEET HOME  
  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
The girls screamed in the back, Max braced herself against the dashboard and Logan reached out with one hand to hold her back and stop her from hitting the windshield head first  
  
After the car made several 360° turns it reached the deer and hit it with a very loud thud.  
  
The atmosphere in the car was tense, everyone kept quiet for a moment and all that could be heard was the unsteady breaths and the pounding of four hearths  
  
Then, almost immediately, Logan turned his attention to Max  
  
"Are you ok?" He ran his hands over her head to check for bumps or cuts  
  
"I'm fine... I'm just..." Max opened the door and stepped out  
  
Logan didn't even bother to turn off the car and followed her  
  
He met her at the front of the car. Max leaned down to check on the poor animal. Logan checked the damage on the car and groaned, the bumper was very damaged and the front of the car was squashed in on the form of the animal. It was a miracle it still worked  
  
"I think it's dead" Max leaned closer to the deer but her visibility and hearing were limited by the rain  
  
"Max? What's wrong baby?" Logan knew that wasn't the only thing bothering her  
  
"Everything! Don't you see? Absolutely nothing in this trip has gone as planned, we've had more accidents than a drunk Sketchy on a bike!"  
  
Logan smiled. She looked adorable when she was frustrated and wet. He tried to pull her into a hug but she drew back  
  
"Come on Max, it hasn't been that bad"  
  
"Oh no?" Max raised her eyebrows "Let me refresh your memory"  
  
She moved closer to him so that he could hear her over the pounding of the rain  
  
"We had to bring my brother and my friends along for our romantic get away. We almost lost our plane. They lost my bag. We changed our destination because of a fucking military base. We almost crashed, TWICE. The car got stuck. We were late to pick up the key. We rolled down the mountain and you got hurt..."  
  
"It was just my pinky" Logan interrupted her but she gave him a look and he shut up  
  
"I went into heat, we ran into your aunt and the animals she calls relatives. We had to go to diner with them only to find ourselves playing a nasty foot game. Zack almost burned down the cabin. We broke the bed. You burned toast, probably for the first time in your life. You revealed yourself as Eyes Only. We got food poison. Zack almost saw my laptop strip tease. I almost jumped a horny waiter. Your old friend thought you were my sugar daddy. He almost blew or cover at the bar. You called me a whore..."  
  
Logan groaned "Max, I didn't call you..." But the look in her eyes stopped him again  
  
"I had an awful seizure. We got snowed in. We broke a vase AND the heater, turning the cabin into our personal hell hole. I almost cracked my skull and some other... important places. We got caught, my best friend got pissed, my brother tried to kill you and then just left. I had another seizure. We got lost and almost killed... AGAIN! Not to mention the poor animal"  
  
Max turned around and kicked the tire, it made a hissing noise  
  
"And now we have a flat tire" Logan shrugged  
  
"Logan, this is just NOT NORMAL"  
  
Logan grabbed Max by the shoulders and pressed her against the car. He kissed her tenderly but passionately for a few seconds  
  
"What's so great about normal?" He asked inches away from her lips, water dripping from their noses and hair  
  
Max wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her soaking body against his "Let's find someplace to stay"  
  
"Hey guys! Get a room will ya? And get one for us in the process" Original Cindy yelled from the window  
  
"Oh we're planning to" Max yelled back, struggling to be heard through the downpour  
  
"Not unless we change that tire" Logan pointed out  
  
Max groaned "Well we should move the dead deer first" She bent down to pull the deer by the antlers  
  
The animal looked up and mooed  
  
"ARGH!" Max screamed and leaped away and into Logan's arms  
  
The animal got up on shaky legs and walked away calmly  
  
Logan wanted to laugh at Max's reaction but he was too shocked to do so  
  
"I guess it wasn't dead after all" He decided to say  
  
"Either that or it's a cat in deer's clothing" Max let go of Logan and went to get the tools to change the flat tire  
  
*************  
  
Once the tire had been replaced and Original Cindy had voiced her concerns for Logan's sanity they got back on the road and looked for a hotel  
  
After two hours of driving around in the awful weather they reached an old motel  
  
"Logan, this place looks like shit" Max wrinkled her nose  
  
"It's the best I could find. Well, more like the only thing I could find"  
  
Logan killed the engine and opened the door quickly  
  
He made a dash for the motel's doors and got inside. Max and the girls had followed him  
  
Original Cindy stepped forward and addressed the rather old receptionist eating a messy sandwich  
  
"We would like two rooms, a double and a single please"   
  
Max smiled  
  
The receptionist whipped the mayonnaise away from his chin and tossed two keys at her "Pay when you check out"  
  
"Thanks" Original Cindy took the keys, checked the small map taped to the desk and led the group back to the car  
  
They parked in front of their rooms and got out  
  
"I can't believe we managed to get the rooms one next to the other" Kendra took their key and opened their door  
  
"Well, it seems like we're the only clients" Original Cindy glanced around the deserted parking lot  
  
"Can we just get away from the rain?" Max stuck her hand out for their key and opened the door to hers and Logan's room  
  
The room was small, the stained maroon carpet and the puke green walls contrasted with the old red bedspread  
  
Max wrinkled her nose again and dropped her bag  
  
"Hey, look!" They heard Kendra say "An adjoining door!"  
  
Max and Logan glanced at each other and the door that separated both rooms flung open  
  
"Uh, I thought you needed both keys to open that door" Logan pointed out  
  
"Oh, it's not a problem. Our key works just fine" Kendra smiled and closed the door again  
  
Max fell on the bed and smiled "Just when I thought I was finally getting you alone"  
  
Logan smiled too "Oh I don't think the girls are going to burst in here any time soon"  
  
Max's smile broadened and she started unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing but Logan stopped her  
  
"What's wrong?" Max asked him  
  
"I want to go slow" Logan sat down next to her and reached into his bag to find the bottle of expensive champagne that he had stashed there along with two paper cups  
  
"Since when?" Max raised her eyebrows at the cups and couldn't help laughing  
  
"What?" Logan smiled too "Somehow I doubt this place has room service so my paper cups will have to do"  
  
This only made Max laugh harder. Logan laughed with her, her smile was so contagious  
  
"You know, we don't have to go slow" Max bit her lip  
  
"We've been rushing all week, I want to take you slowly for once" Logan reached out and stroked her smooth cheek  
  
Max leaned into his touch "You know there's no foreplay when I'm in heat"  
  
"But you're not in heat any more are you?" Logan reached behind her and turned on the radio on the alarm clock  
  
*When I'm lost in the rain,   
In your eyes I know  
I'll find the light to light my way*  
  
Logan opened the bottle with his Swiss knife. Some of the champagne bubbled out of the bottle, soaking the carpet  
  
"If aunt Margot saw me opening a bottle with a knife and making such a mess..." Logan laughed  
  
"Somehow I doubt the owner will notice the stain" Max giggled too  
  
*For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm   
I turn to you*  
  
They sipped on their drinks. Logan reached out for Max and sat her on his lap  
  
*For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on   
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you*  
  
Max curled up on his lap and he leaned against the headboard. He held his paper cup in one hand and rubbed Max's back with the other  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry I made you drive all the way over here and then decided to turn back"  
  
Logan kissed her forehead  
  
"Max, I don't mind. I would go to the end of the world for you, what makes you think I'd be mad? I'm the one that should be sorry, for blowing up like that"  
  
*When I lose the will to win  
I just reach for you  
And I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything   
'Cause your love is so amazing  
'Cause your love inspires me*  
  
Max turned around so that she was straddling him, with her knees on either side of his hips  
  
"I love you" She kissed him so softly that he wondered if maybe he had imagined the whole thing  
  
"I love you" He kissed her back just as softly  
  
*For the arms to be my shelter   
Through all the rain  
For truth that will never change  
For someone to lean on  
For a heart I can rely on through anything  
For the one who I can run to*  
  
A new song started. Logan recognized the beat from his childhood and stood up, careful not to spill any champagne on the bed  
  
He placed his cup on the bedside table and stretched his hand for Max to take  
  
*I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish   
I'll be your fantasy*  
  
He held her close and she rested her forehead on his shoulder  
  
*I'll be your hope   
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need*  
  
He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and she placed both of her hands on his chest  
  
*I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do*  
  
They swayed to the music, their slow rhythm soothed their worries  
  
*I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning*  
  
Logan inhaled the sweet scent that was pure Max. One of his hands reached under her damp shirt to stroke her skin  
  
*I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me*  
  
"You know," said Logan, "we really should get you out of those wet clothes"  
  
"Wait, please?" Max got even closer to him "Don't let go"  
  
*And when the stars are shining  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry*  
  
"I won't" Logan raised her chin with one hand "Ever"  
  
*The tears of joy for all the  
pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
comfort and protection of   
The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you*  
  
Max's eyes clouded with tears. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. The greatest man in the world loved HER, a genetically engineered killing machine  
  
*Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right here before you  
All that you need will surely come*  
  
Logan whipped one salty tear away from her face with the pad of his thumb and pulled her into a crushing hug. He knew how much she needed him right then and he was going to be by her side for ever, even if it killed him  
  
A man's voice over the radio interrupted their romantic moment  
  
"Good night peeps, you're listening to your favorite radio station. 100.3, the best place for pre pulse music! The songs you just heard were 'I turn to you' by the pre pulse teen Christina Aguilera and 'Truly Madly Deeply' by Savage Garden"  
  
Logan moved to change the station but the next words cut him short  
  
"For our next song we have a dedication. It's for 'Lovebirds' from their Boo. She says "Listen to your Boo and take advice from the music. Just remember the walls aren't that thick'"  
  
The couple heard the girls in the next room erupt into giggles. Max took off her boot and threw it at the adjoining wall. This only made the girls laugh harder  
  
*I've been waiting for the stars to come out   
Dinner it was fine,   
But I can't lie 'cause I've been waiting for ya   
To come back to mine*  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows and glanced at Max, who also had a look of annoyance on her face  
  
*I've been, thinking of you 24/7, every 365   
Now the girl from Impanema   
She's here right by my side*  
  
Soon though, her annoyance turned into something else  
  
"You know, I think we should listen to them for once" Max advanced towards Logan, swaying her hips seductively  
  
"Oh really?" Logan licked his lips  
  
"Really" Max whispered, mere inches away from him  
  
*I wanna go all night   
Ain't no stoppin' 'till the breakin' of the dawn   
I wanna go inside every corner   
Girl you really turn me on*  
  
Logan took Max's hand and guided her to the bed. He laid her down slowly and unlaced her remaining boot before sliding it off her foot  
  
*I wanna go knock knock   
Our bodies to the beat   
And when the morning comes   
we're letting the sun shine   
We'll stay in bed   
You can't separate us   
We fit together...*  
  
Max smiled and waited for him to continue undressing her but before he did anything else he snapped the radio off  
  
"Uh, I think it would be easier to drown the noise if we keep that on" Max pointed out  
  
Logan removed her soaking socks and placed a delicate kiss on each foot  
  
"I'm done being careful. If they don't want to hear us THEY can turn on the radio"  
  
Max giggled but didn't say anything else. She waited patiently for him to continue  
  
And continue he did. Logan made a trail of wet kisses up her right leg, past her waist, through the valley of her breasts all the way to her mouth  
  
The kiss was intense and full of passion but it was also tender, a reflection of the gentleness with which Logan wanted to treat Max  
  
Max wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to lie on top of her. He kicked off his shoes and joined her on the bed without breaking the kiss  
  
He slid one hand up her arm and held himself up with the other. His fingers brushed the back of her neck, resting for a moment on her barcode and the small scar below it  
  
"Let's get you out of this wet clothes" Logan whispered against her lips  
  
He sat up, bringing her with him. She raised her arms and Logan slipped both hands under the hem of her shirt and slid them up her body, caressing her stomach and breasts and lifting the shirt on the process  
  
Once the offending garment was off Logan went to work on her pants. He made her lie down again and kissed her navel while working on the buttons and then kissed his way down along with the pants.  
  
He stood back to admire her beauty. She was now wearing only her small black panties and matching bra but he was still fully clothed  
  
"You know, I think we need to do something about your clothes as well" Max licked her lips  
  
"Oh and why is that? Are you just self-conscious or is it... something else?" Logan stood by the foot of the bed, grinning mischievously  
  
"Well..." Max sat up and crawled towards Logan, swaying her hips and looking like a rather gracious cat. Once she was in front of Logan she kneeled and smiled, "What good is a guy with the sniffles?"  
  
Logan groaned and tossed her back down, landing softly on top of her. Max giggled uncontrollably  
  
KNOCK KNOCK "Guys, could you keep it down?" Original Cindy teased  
  
"Oh shut up!" Max shouted back and sat up again  
  
Logan was a little frustrated by the interruption but he was also grateful. He really wanted to take it slow this time  
  
He took off his shirt so that the coldness of it wasn't uncomfortable for Max. She was sitting between his spread legs, with her back to him  
  
Logan hooked his fingers with the left strap of her bra and slid it down her arm slowly, covering her shoulders with small sweet kisses  
  
"Logan" Max whispered and leaned closer to him  
  
"Mhm" He kissed her arms, her neck, her cheek  
  
"Don't stop"  
  
He took her by the shoulders and made her lie down once again. Then he proceeded to worship her body with his hands and mouth  
  
Once he had reduced her to a quivering mass they removed the rest of their clothes and proved just how much they loved each other until the early hours of the morning, this time, without interruptions.  
  
*************  
  
Max's eyes fluttered open. She was half lying on top of Logan. Her head on his chest, he had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other one was on his chest beside her.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door and Original Cindy barged in without waiting for an answer, her eyes covered by her hands  
  
"Hey peeps, hope you're dressed!"  
  
"Shhh" Max rolled away from Logan to face Cindy, she pulled the sheets up to cover her chest  
  
"Turn it down, you'll wake him up"  
  
Original Cindy snorted "After all the exercise he got last night? I don't think so"  
  
But Logan defied all logic by turning towards Max, he wrapped his arm around her waist like it was before and slid the other one under her neck to support her head. He wasn't, however, totally awake.  
  
"Max?" His voice was rough from sleep and muffled by her shoulder  
  
"Shh, go back to sleep sweetie" Max turned around to give him a quick kiss before returning her attention to Original Cindy  
  
She was still covering her eyes but she was also smiling  
  
"Just wanted to let you know that Kendra and I are taking the car over to the little market that we saw on our way here, we're not done shopping yet"  
  
"Ok" Max closed her eyes and wiggled closer to Logan  
  
"I was going to ask if you wanted to come but... it seems like you've been doing enough of that lately" Original Cindy grinned "just... let the man sleep or I'm driving us back"  
  
Max giggled despite herself and nodded  
  
Cindy left and Max rolled back to face Logan again  
  
Logan kissed her and held her closer "Do you really want to go back and take the other road?"  
  
Max sighed "You know what, you were right yesterday, I'm done being careful. And even though I still fear for your life, I think I can protect your cute little butt"  
  
Logan smiled and said, punctuating each word with a kiss "You :kiss: are :kiss: the :kiss: most beautiful :kiss: butt saver :kiss: I've ever seen :kiss:"  
  
Max laughed "Like I said once before, you need to get out more" She rolled on top of him and straddled his hips "that is, if you can get past me"  
  
He laughed and kissed her back  
  
By noon the girls were back and ready to go under one condition... Original Cindy was driving  
  
*************  
  
Logan left to find some gas for the rest of the ride and Max wandered into the girls room  
  
Kendra was just showing Cindy the bright pink shirt that she had bought  
  
"Hey" Max sat on the bed and drew her knees up to her chest  
  
"What's wrong boo? Your man treating you aiight? Because if he isn't Original Cindy is putting a smack down his sorry little white ass"  
  
Max smiled "There's nothing wrong with Logan, he's perfect"  
  
"Then what's the problem?" Kendra sat next to her  
  
"There's no problem"  
  
"Awww c'm on boo, we know something's bothering you so just spill it"  
  
Max sighed "I was just wondering... well... what was Zack doing at the cabin at that hour? I mean, it was still early"  
  
Kendra glanced at Original Cindy and she nodded  
  
"What?" Max asked  
  
"Well, we didn't want to say anything... we figured you were better off not knowing..."  
  
"What?" Max raised her voice  
  
Original Cindy nodded again and Kendra reached into her purse and said "I told Cindy it wasn't such a big deal but she said that it would upset you"  
  
Kendra handed Max a crumpled piece of paper  
  
"He dropped this when he... well, you know"  
  
Max took the paper and smoothed the wrinkles. She read it quickly and then looked up at Original Cindy  
  
"It's... It's a flier for a partner skiing competition"  
  
"Yeah" Cindy took her hand and squeezed it  
  
"He wanted me to enter a skiing competition with him and instead he finds me in bed with one of his 'worst enemies'"  
  
Max buried her head on her hands  
  
"Worst enemies?" Kendra wondered out loud  
  
"He's my brother, Logan isn't end of story"  
  
"Mmmm jealousy" Kendra said knowingly  
  
"Hey, why did you guys go back to the cabin anyway?"  
  
Original Cindy gasped and stood up  
  
"Kendra! Your foot!"  
  
Kendra shrugged "With all the confusion I kind of forgot I was hurt... It's not even swollen any more" She moved her foot around to prove her point  
  
Logan knocked softly and walked in  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Zack dropped this" Max briefly explained and handed the flier to Logan  
  
He sighed and drew Max into a hug "He'll come around when he's ready Max, he loves you too much to stay away"  
  
"He's also very proud... and stubborn" Max sighed and buried her face on Logan's neck  
  
"Let's just go home, there's nothing we can do"  
  
The girls nodded, they took their bags and got ready for the long ride home  
  
************  
  
It was after midnight by the time they got back to Seattle. Logan drove the girls home and parked the car  
  
Original Cindy and Kendra took their bags, mumbled sleepy thanks and headed upstairs  
  
Max leaned against the car  
  
"Want to go home with me or stay here?" Logan asked her  
  
"I think I'll crash here for tonight... I need some quality time with my girls"  
  
"Ok, let me take your bags upstairs"  
  
"No, it's ok, I've got them. You just go home and get some sleep"  
  
Max took her bags and leaned forward for a kiss. Logan kissed her softly and waited until she was inside the building before getting inside the car and driving off  
  
Max closed the door to her place with her foot and sighed  
  
"We thought you were going with your hotboy to have wild monkey sex all night" Original Cindy frowned  
  
"Naw, I decided to hang with you guys tonight" Max dropped her bags and joined the girls on the couch  
  
"Well, I'm just gonna crash here... I'm to tired to move" Kendra rested her head on Cindy's shoulder and closed her eyes  
  
"I should probably go unpack then, before the wet clothes get stinky" Max groaned and stood up again. She opened her bag and started pulling wet things out  
  
Suddenly her hands brushed against something hard and cool. Max frowned and took it out  
  
It was the framed photograph of her and Logan gazing into each other's eyes. Max smiled and flipped the photograph over. She noticed some writing on the back and smiled  
  
*Getting to think on why you love me,  
God! I can't understand,  
why, out of all people, you chose me?  
like the smallest pebble from among the sand.  
Must've been luck I thought,  
But a glimpse in my broken mirror,   
made me change my mind.   
Couldn't have been for beauty, or so I think,  
for a true and lasting love like yours   
is completely blind,   
led by the heart rather than the mind.  
The one that I seem to lack when I'm with you,   
for I'm not bright either  
for a black burnt coal could lighten you  
better than what I ever could.   
My foolness has gotten worst with you  
for now, all that I can think about is you.   
You're my mind, soul and spirit;  
my life, thoughts and feelings.  
Whatever it is you have,   
you've cast your spell on me.  
  
I think I'm falling deeper for you,   
However, I'm delighted  
with your existence,   
with yourself, completely lightened.   
  
I think I haven't gotten to the point.  
I still don't know why your heart is mine,  
but I don't care no more.  
I can't explain myself some mysteries  
of nature,   
Can't explain how God created such  
a lovely creature  
Because it was God who made you  
my angel  
no human could ever presume  
to be the creator of such beauty  
Can't tell why I love you so,   
such a deep love that gets to the bone  
Or why my life is completely empty,  
when I notice you're gone.   
But don't think me a fool  
I can't find sense to all above,  
For there is only one thing I really know:  
You're the only one I shall ever love.*  
  
Max sniffed and whipped a lonely tear from her face  
  
"Boo, you aiight?" Original Cindy asked form the couch  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine" Max sniffed again  
  
Original Cindy smiled "Just go to him Boo, you know you want to"  
  
"But I wanna spend time with you two" Max protested  
  
"We've got all the time in the world to hang out. Just follow you hearth"  
  
Max smiled and got up. She grabbed her Ninja and jacket and fled into the night and the arms of the man she loved.  
  
*************  
(One month later)  
  
"You know, flipping pancakes isn't that difficult" Logan smiled and tossed another pancake into the air, catching it smoothly  
  
"It's not the flipping that worries me, it's the bottom part of the pancake that stays stuck on the pan because I take too long" Max swung her spread legs back and forth. She wiggled on the counter to get more comfortable but only succeeded in making the barely buttoned dress shirt that she was wearing move further away from her body, exposing more of her chest and thighs  
  
Logan smiled "You know, I think with some practice you could get to be a very gifted cook" He whipped his flour covered hands on his bare chest  
  
Max laughed, she covered her fingers with honey and licked it off  
  
Logan reached behind her for the honey and accidentally spilled some of it on her  
  
"Hey, careful with that! It's hell getting the stains off your shirt" Max teased  
  
"Oh like you ever do laundry" Logan teased back and made a trail of honey going from her black polished toenails to her inner thigh  
  
Max smiled "Oh someone is getting creative"  
  
She dipped her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulled him to her  
  
Logan smiled and bent down to lick the honey away from her  
  
Max moaned and tossed her head back while he continued his ministrations  
  
He licked her foot, her ankle, her calf, her knee, her thigh  
  
Max held on to his hair to press him closer and he complied. He moved her shirt aside and reached with his tongue for her center  
  
Max's breathing became erratic and her moaning more frequent  
  
"See, I told you we should've called" A female's voice interrupted Max's pleasure ride  
  
Max jumped back and Logan's head snapped up like a rubber band  
  
Zack was standing by the door next to a young girl  
  
"Jondy?"  
  
"This was certainly NOT how I wanted our reunion to go"  
  
Max jumped off the table and rushed over to her sister. Jondy embraced her and gave her a squeeze  
  
Max then turned to Zack. He had a pained expression on his face but he didn't seem angry.  
  
Max opened her arms and Zack hesitated for a moment before giving her a quick hug  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Max took Jondy's hand and guided her over to the couch  
  
"I was exposed. We were on our way to Canada and decided to stop by. I wanted to meet the man who stole my baby sister's heart"  
  
"OH" Max jumped up from the couch "This is Logan"  
  
"I kind of figured that" Jondy said while shaking Logan's hand. He reached behind Max for a shirt from a freshly laundered bunch that hadn't made it to the bedroom  
  
Zack was staring at Max and she noticed this. She looked down at herself and blushed. Her legs glistened with Logan's saliva and there was still some honey on them. Her shirt barely covered her and a big part of her chest was also exposed  
  
"Hum... I think I'll go get cleaned up" She said and rushed off to Logan's room  
  
The living room became quiet and uncomfortable  
  
"So" Jondy broke the ice "Zack told me you're great with computers"  
  
"Well... I know what I'm doing" Logan responded modestly "Want to check out my equipment?"  
  
Jondy nodded enthusiastically and they headed off to the computer room. Neither one of them noticed Zack going in the direction of the bedroom  
  
************  
  
Max was pulling up the zipper of her black leather pants when the door cracked open  
  
"That was sooo embarrassing! Now my siblings know just how kinky our sex life is!"  
  
She heard the heavy footsteps behind her and a hand rested on her shoulder  
  
Max tensed and turned around quickly, dodging the intruder's touch  
  
Zack flinched and pulled his hand back  
  
"Oh Zack, I'm sorry! You scared me!"  
  
Zack shrugged but didn't move an inch  
  
Max frowned "Zack? Are you ok?"  
  
Zack took a deep breath "I love you Max"  
  
"Zack..."  
  
"No! Please let me finish"  
  
Max sighed and nodded  
  
"I love you... I never knew what love was until I found you again and got to spend time with you. I would love it if you dished everything and came to Canada with me..."  
  
Max tried to interrupt him again but Zack cut her off  
  
"But I know you're not going to. I know you love HIM and I know that you're happy and it would be selfish if I was to take you with me and I know you'd be miserable so I'm doing the only thing I can... I'm letting you go. I want you to be happy so I'll stay out of your life"  
  
"Zack... you don't have to do that"  
  
"Yes I do. I can't tell you that it doesn't hurt for me to see you with HIM. And besides, I have to move... we can't risk tactical exposure by staying in the same place..."  
  
"Blah blah woof woof" Max filled in. Her eyes were shiny with tears  
  
Zack whipped a lonely tear away form her cheek  
  
"Tell Jondy I'll pick her up tomorrow" He turned around and headed for the door  
  
"Zack where are you..."  
  
"Goodbye Max" Zack walked back to her took her hand in his and placed a delicate kiss to her cheek  
  
Zack walked out the door and after a few moments Max heard the front door open and close slowly  
  
She stared down at the small piece of paper on her hand  
  
/I'll be here for you when you need me/ and a phone number  
  
"Max? Have you seen Zack? I... Angel, why are you crying?" Logan rushed over to her and lifted her chin with his hand  
  
Max smiled "The contact number" she held up the paper  
  
Logan hugged her tightly and kissed her hair "I told you he'd come around"  
  
"I love it when you're right" Max sniffed and pressed her cheek closer to his chest  
  
*************  
(Five weeks later)  
  
Logan threw the keys behind him and picked Max up. She wrapped her legs around his waist without breaking the kiss and clawed at his shirt, trying to find a way of getting it off without parting their mouths  
  
Finally, frustration got the best of her and she growled and ripped the shirt in half  
  
Logan chuckled "That's the seventh shirt I've lost since we got together"  
  
Max used her strength to thrust him backwards into the wall "We can count the ruined clothes later. Let's concentrate on getting them off for now"  
  
Logan moaned as she rubbed herself against him "Never again are we eating oysters outside the house"  
  
He picked her up again and sat her down on a small table. He used his hand to clear it, throwing everything to the floor  
  
The answering machine clicked   
  
/You have one new message/  
  
You know, I think this table isn't gonna hold us" Max informed him and threw him to the couch  
  
Logan chuckled again "Since when do you care?"  
  
/Hey guys! It's me, Kendra! I was calling because I was remembering that trip you guys took us on.../  
  
Max practically ripped off her own shirt and straddled Logan's hips before bending down and kissing him  
  
/...and well... remember that new job I got at the travel agency? Well they were having this contest... first price was a trip for six people to a Mexican beach, all expenses paid and well.../  
  
Logan fumbled with Max's pants but she wasn't making things easier by gliding her hips against his  
  
/...I won! And I was thinking that since you were so kind before and you ARE two of my closest friends well.../  
  
Max and Logan sat up half dressed, their eyes as wide as saucers  
  
/We're going to Mexico! Isn't that great?/  
  
/BEEP! End of messages/  
  
*-THE END-*  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Ok guys, this is the end... unless you want a sequel?? You are welcome to tell me ;)  
  
I have to thank... well several people. First my friend Ariadna for the poem, gurl you're the best! I also wanna thank:  
*J* a reader AJQuest aleana alexis ali alish alyson amber amy amy lock angel_gurl angellover6056 AnitaB anonomous ash ashley awluvvbug badassmax Barcode Chick Batman bb bcpurpleprincess bri casey casnepion cat catherine cidkdi Clare coley035 concerned coolchick207 Cyborg christy dancinstar darkangelfan DarkAngelsSage darkone Debbie desperate reader dizzydame doodlehead Drea Jackman eiu eliza elysia elle emily erin eyes only faggot monkey faith firechild GEKM gem x5-416 gurgosh hokulele Icefire impossta Iwantsomemorefics jacqui Jellibeana jen jessica jewls13 joeyjoejoejr jp jrjulio julia Kae kaity kalasandra kari Karina Kat Katana katherine katie katmon kayla Kaylin Kcaine kelly kirsten kristi KT lareinaselena lazy author licketyboo lil devil lil_miz_angel linds416 Lindsay Liz lora lorena lucifer margaret masika mave max Max_21_ca Max_452 maxcale mblab me me again MEEQ MelisML melissa merie Monica moonwalkerchick Morgan mudpie mysticalmyst natters obd81 omgiminheat Ozmandayus pax phie pinky plasmic_female Polkafrau pshyco godess rajana raydyan rhoads Saara saint_moro sandy sara sarah shay silver star Silverangel sillygoose98 someone stephanie18 Sydpanball22 tabs tanya tea Tetris Xenite tinker tracey tracy winston trina veggie_5 waiting welcher97 x5-452star X5-963 Xixie yeah woah you.made.me zizzygurl and Zoei for giving me such wonderful reviews if I misspelled your nick or missed you I'm sorry!  
oh and thanks borg, for my first real flame ;) oh and thanks for the song!  
  
Well guys, I personally think this last chapter sucked but I will be writing the sequel after I'm done whit some current stories. I had fun writing this thing and I hope you had fun reading it  
  
Ok, back to my writing now. Oh but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this last chapter! Do it as a favor for me pleeease? I know you all hate it when I beg like this but since it IS the last chapter... well, just review please 


End file.
